Sons of Anarchy Princes of Anarchy Book II (Aiden and Amelia)
by TaraGKnowles
Summary: The setting is 1994 Charming, shortly after the death of John Teller, this is the story of the Princes of the First Nine Members and the women they loved, every love story has a beginning this is theirs. Story and Time line of this book currently runs along with Book I (Jax & Tara) with all characters in each.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{Charming July, 1994} The small breeze provided little relief from the unusually hot California day as Aiden leaned up casually against the seat of his black Harley, his eyes directed towards the football stadium. The sound of the football players practicing drifting through the air, as well as the cheerleaders doing some cheerful, cheer bullshit. A wry smile crossed his face as he stood deep in thought contemplating on going back inside the school, and signing the papers to officially drop out. It wasn't that Aiden couldn't pass his courses, actually the opposite was true. He was extremely smart doing well in school required very little effort, which frustrated many of his teachers, since they knew his plans didn't include continuing education. Aiden's father was a real heavy hitter in the motorcycle club Sons of Anarchy. Lenny 'The Pimp' who had been the Sgt. of Arms until he was thrown in Stockton for the supposedly killing of several ATF agents. Aiden's Janowitz's was his only kid, conceived from a one night stand when his father had been too drunk to take the proper precautions to avoid such a mishap. Since his mother was nothing more than a junkie whore, Aiden's father had taken him immediately after the birth, and kicked her ass to the curb.

Being recognized as a Prince of the First Nine Aiden's future was already mapped out for him like an MC pussy run. So, school was simply nothing more than a fucking waste of time at this point. The same was true of the other First Nine Prince's Jax Teller the son of JT, and Opie Winston, the son of Piney. Things were rocky for the club, the loss of Jax's father, JT, in an accident the year prior, had taken them all off guard. The club barely caught their breath before Gemma Teller, and the current SAMCRO President Clay Morrow got married. This wasn't a surprise to many of the members however, since their affair while JT was still alive was painfully obvious to most it seemed except Jax. It was especially obvious to JT's best friend, Opies father, Piney, who seemed to be stay buried in a bottle of Tequila more often than not, since his best friend's death. A situation not helped by the constant battle with his former old lady over custody of Opie, and her refusal to allow him to become a member of the club. She was threatening to take Opie away from Charming, but Opie had assured his brother's Jax and Aiden he would be back if that occurred. They had no doubt about this promise, people who had grown up in the club life rarely left, and if they did, they usually returned. It was hard to acclimate to a normal life after being part of the MC brotherhood.

With his own father, Lenny serving a possible life sentence in jail, Otto just being shipped to the big house, and several others of the First Nine Members victims of the ongoing Mayan issues, it was time that the Princes to step up, and put on a cut. Aiden, who was the oldest of the three, turning 18 in just a few short weeks, figured his foot should be the first one to step forward. He had come to sign the papers to drop out of high school, but the damn counselor had asked him to at least wait until the end of the summer. He agreed to wait until his senior year was due to start, something he wouldn't have normally done, but his former counselor had been replaced with a smoking hot babe. Even though she was older her body was hot as fuck, and he barely heard the words she spoke, visions of her bent over the big wood desk dancing in his mind. Aiden inhaled deeply at the thought, running his hands through his uncontrollably curly dark mane of hair.

A smirk crossed his face as he recalled his father's old saying that being a member of SAMCRO; instantly made you a pussy magnet. Being the Prince of the man who coined the term Croweater it was after all his duty to keep up his father's legacy alive to the fullest extent possible, which he had been doing for many years now, he smirked to himself, very well.

Needing to shift his thoughts to rid himself of the growing discomfort against the zipper of his tight black jeans, Aiden decided to have a smoke before heading back to the TM. Slowly he reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of Marlboro's, and a cheap lighter, his attention still directed towards the football field. Frankly he didn't give a fuck about the football players running about the field, but the view of the cheerleaders jumping up, and down was pleasing enough to have a smoke too, although it wasn't helping much help for his growing problem.

Amelia exited the school building allowing the door to slam loudly behind her; she was grateful the daily torture of summer school was over. Finally she could enjoy the few weeks of precious summer left. Her mouth creased into a frown as she recalled her Mommy Dearest being kind enough to point out to her that summer school was entirely her own fault for not having her priorities, and behavior under control. She huffed slightly the only priorities she cared about were sleeping late, slipping off to a beach as often as possible, and having a good stash of weed. Too Amelia high school was nothing but a complete fucking drag, and it wasn't as if she ever planned on going to college. All Amelia had to do was bid her time until she turned twenty five, and she would be free to do whatever she wanted. Mommy Dearest first husband her biological sperm donor had set up a trust fund for her to receive in full at that time. Amelia sighed deeply, she hated to wish her life away, but at sixteen, freedom seemed very far away. The only silver lining was the hefty dividend payments that would start at eighteen, and owner ship of one of the cathedrals that would be given to her. Amelia figured this combined with the fact that her Mommy Dearest spent more time abroad then at home, would help her keep what sanity she had left until she could be completely out from under the bitches thumb. She was thinking perhaps of taking ownership of the Laguna Beach Cathedral her mother had collected as a wedding present from Mr. Sperm Donor. The house was truly spectacular, built on a cliff above the shores, and Amelia always felt at peace when she stayed there, as if there was a future waiting for her.

Lost in thought Amelia hadn't noticed the black Harley parked a short distance from her new candy apple red convertible BMW. She stopped dead in her tracks to take in the male figure with his back turned to her leaned up against the seat. Amelia was an observer of people, and even from this distance she could tell by his stance he was lost in thought. She watched for several minutes as he remained statuesque, finally running his fingers through his long dark curly hair, which appeared to be untamable. Amelia could tell even with the distance between them that the untamable look worked well for him. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks as a blush formed, her thoughts drifting to how it might feel to run her fingers through his dark hair. She shook her head as if it would rid her mind of what had just entered.

The last thing she needed was another incident like the one that had occurred at the exclusive private school she would no longer be attending. She hated starting over, but at least she had grown up in Charming, and already had a few friends like Donna Lerner. Amelia didn't typically hang out with the girls from her socialite circle finding them total and complete bitches. Donna however was one of the sweetest people she had ever met.

Amelia looked to the ground for a moment, but her eyes were quickly drawn back to the dark haired stranger in the distance. She watched as he slowly uncrossed his arms reaching into the pocket of his tight black jeans that seemed to fit well in all the right places. Her guess was he was reaching for a pack of cigarettes, a guess that was confirmed to be correct when he pulled them from his pocket popping one in his mouth, and quickly lighting it before returning the contents. Taking a deep breath Amelia slowly began walking towards him.

Inhaling deeply Aiden allowed the nicotine to course though his veins as he continued to eye the football field in the distance. Closing his eyes for a brief moment of tranquility before placing the cigarette to his lips again, and taking a long drag, his moment of tranquility interrupted by a soft sensual voice, and delicate hand outstretched to him. As he turned around Aiden found himself caught off guard for the first time in his life as he starred into what had to be the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He stood speechless before the young girl, her long flowing blonde hair glistening as the sunlight cascaded around her, the short pink sundress clinging to her petite body outlining her breast, and hips. Aiden couldn't help but think she looked like an Angel that had dropped from the sky above. _Fuck me_, were the only words running through his mind, but he couldn't even make those audible.

"My names Amelia," The soft voice drifted the short distance between them, sounding to him as if it were a song of the arch angels.

Amelia tilted her head, her hand shaking slightly when the dark haired stranger continued to stare at her not even attempting to say hello. She hadn't expected his eyes to be so intense, as they glared at her it was as if they connected somehow. Feeling her heart beat quicken against her chest, and the rhythm of her breathing increase, she was unable to break eye contact. As she looked deeper into his eyes she noticed they weren't just average dark eyes, but had a glimmer to them. She almost felt dizzy as if she was intoxicated, and in a way she was intoxicated by …..him. Amelia who was known to never meet a stranger with her bubbly personality was truly taken aback, and not sure what her next words should be. Part of her felt as if she should turn, and run towards her fancy new convertible, and drive away as fast as possible, but the other part refused to allow her feet to move, the latter part winning out.

"I know it's the name right? Amelia, is stupid name, my mother hated me even when I was only a minute old, and well as you can see she took it out on me in the name department." She was hoping her feeble attempt at a joke would break the seriousness of his expression, but still he stood in front of her speechless, now diverting his eyes to the ground, "My friends they call me "_A" _for short, just like the first letter of the alphabet. "I know silly as well, but one of my friends came up with it as a joke, and it sort of stuck." She smiled brightly at him as she drank in his handsome features still mesmerized by his eyes, wishing he would say something so she could hear his voice.

Aiden quickly diverted his eyes to the black pavement unable to look any longer into the sea of blue. Truthfully he had never been so turned on by a female in his entire life. _Jesus Christ_, the words ran through his mind as he attempted to get his thoughts in order, thoughts which had already been causing him discomfort against the zipper of his jeans previously. Now with her standing before him the situation was way out of control. He could only stand in front of her like a speechless idiot, hoping that when he attempted to talk he wouldn't sound like a god damned idiot. Cautiously as if she was something exquisite he had no business touching, he extended his much larger hand out to her small delicate one, the warmth they created together immediately overtaking him the moment their flesh touched. To him it felt as if they had connected, and Aiden wondered if she could feel it, or if he was just losing his fucking mind.

"Aiden," He could only manage to get his first name out as he looked back into her beautiful blue eyes once again like a love sick puppy in the store front.

"Aiden," Amelia spoke his name, instantly liking how it sounded flowing from her full lips which were tingling just from looking at his mouth when he spoke, "That's a nice name, hey we both have names that start with an _'A'_ must be a sign we are going to be friends." Amelia stood with her delicate hand in his, looking him in the eyes as she spoke the words softly. Her lips were not the only part of her body now tingling; the contact of his hand with hers was overwhelming. She had never felt anything like it before, and stood before him not even attempting to move.

Aiden could do nothing but continue to stare at the beauty in front of him, as he held her hand not wanting to let go. The warmth radiating onto his own, he felt like a fucking dork ass idiot, but _Christ _her flesh felt so good against his he truly didn't give a fuck. He knew he should attempt to respond to her, but he couldn't seem to form any words, again. _Fuck I am just standing here like an illiterate idiot_; he silently cursed himself not accustom to this type of awkwardness.

Amelia blushed as his grip tightened slightly as she attempted to remove her small delicate hand from his rougher masculine one. Finally freeing her hand from his, she turned her attention to the black Harley that he had been leaning up against when she approached. Eyeing the bike she stepped back slightly walking around it until she was on the opposite side her fingers touching the seat.

"Nice machine you have here," shocked at the words she had spoken, barely recognizing her own voice which had a lusty sexual tone to it, _What the hell was that, Amelia, _thought to herself as he eyed her curiously her finger tips still touching the seat of his bike.

A slow smile broke across Aiden's face as she spoke the words, and he glanced down at her delicate pink finger tips touching the seat of his bike as if they were caressing it, and his mind instantly drifted wondering what her fingers would feel like caressing parts of his body.

"You ride Amelia?" He spoke the words a slight smirk now upon his face as his mind became lost in thoughts of being buried deep inside of her.

"Me?" Amelia laughed nervously at the comment, "No, you may not believe this but I am actually one of the few girls in Charming who has never been on a ride." She looked him directly in the eyes as she spoke the words.

"Never," Aiden arched his brow at her his smirk growing.

"No, never," Amelia returned his smirk with one of her own, as the words rolled off her tongue. Her mouth and lips suddenly felt dry, and slowly she licked her lips not even realizing how sexual that simple act was to the dark haired stranger standing in front of her.

Amelia watch as he removed the black helmet from the handle bar closest to him, and stepped over to the side she was standing on his body extremely close to hers.

"Well, Amelia, if you are so inclined perhaps I could take you for a ride, "He looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke the words, wondering for the first time just how old she was, Christ he wasn't sure, she looked innocent, and young, but also had a very sexual, sensual, knowing look upon her face, "You gotta lose it sometime," He paused a cheeky smirk upon his face, "it might as well be me." _Jesus Christ I did not just say that to her, _he thought to himself the words out of his mouth before he could take them back. Aiden inhaled deeply truly expecting to be slapped across the face at any moment.

Amelia could feel her entire body flush as he spoke the last words, she knew then she should turn and walk towards her car immediately. Her body refused to move, as some extremely out of control inner part of her, that his presence seemed to ignite answered his lewd comment.

"You know normally my answer would be no, but today, well today I am feeling so inclined," She felt breathless as he stepped even closer, _Where the hell did that comment come from, _she thought to herself, her heart skipping a beat as his hand reached out to brush the hair that the breeze had blown into her face, to the side. She found herself frowning when he withdrew his hand, her skin already craving his touch.

"Here," He said as he placed the black helmet on her head, strapping it around her chin, again touching her flesh making her heart skip yet another beat, "Safety first, ya know." Amelia couldn't help but notice the sly smirk upon his face when he spoke the words, before turning to mount his bike, and start up the engine. She looked as he turned around extending a hand towards her, "So are you coming, Amelia?"

The look on his face was indescribable when he spoke the last words, but there was no mistaking the sexual undertone, even to her. Amelia felt her face go completely crimson slowly she stepped towards the bike taking his hand allowing him to help her, and taking a seat behind him, trying not to get to close to him, yet finding it impossible.

"Amelia," He turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder at her, a smile upon his face, "You are going to have to sit closer than that, and I would suggest you put those dainty little arms of yours around my waist, and hold on tight." He couldn't help but chuckle as he spoke the words, her blue eyes growing wide, giving her a look of innocence, which in his opinion was sexy as hell.

Feeling the blush from her cheeks completely taking her over her entire body as he spoke, Amelia figured she looked as if she had a damn sun burn now. Following his suggestion she moved forward fitting her body snuggly against his back, as she wrapped her arms around his waist interlacing her fingers tightly as her hands met on the front of his chest.

The smell of leather, cigarettes, and him filled her senses, and she knew at that moment she was truly intoxicated, not on her usual drug of choice, but a new one named Aiden.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Amelia could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke the words and they speed from the parking lot.

As the engine of Aiden's Harley sang in its own harmony rolling towards the outskirts of Charming, the smell of her perfume filled the air around them. The feel of Amelia's arms wrapped tightly around his waist aroused a feeling in him that had never been there before. He wasn't sure what the fuck was happening, but in the last hour the girl who looked both young, innocent, and sexy as hell all at the same time had his mind whirling like a tornado. Aiden couldn't help, but wonder if he had made a mistake putting her on the back of his bike. He wasn't one to really mess with _innocent _girls, finding them a little too needy of attention he wasn't willing to give after everything was said, and done. He was pretty sure this girl was _innocent,_ in many areas he was not. He couldn't stop himself though, he felt drawn to her, and all he could think of was making love to her. In hindsight he realized years later this should have been a huge warning sign to him since he didn't really make love at all, he did however do a lot of meaningless fucking. The most shocking thing to him though, even more so then the thought of making love, rather than fucking, was finding himself wondering what it would be like to hold her in his arms after, and never had Aiden Janowitz wanted to hold a woman in his arms.

Amelia Tate wasn't expecting to enjoy the ride as much as she was, the wind blowing in her face, and the speed was as intoxicating to her as the guy she was sitting behind. It was truly exhilarating, and she felt a certain freedom, release that was very new to her. She inhaled deeply once again taking in the scent of him that had been lingering in the air between them since they had left the parking lot. Very carefully she leaned her body in closer.

"Does this machine of yours go any faster?" She whispered in his ear, once again shocked at the words that had left her mouth, and not recognizing the seductive voice, _What in the hell,_ she thought again.

Her warm breath against his neck, and the words that drifted from her mouth caught Aiden completely off guard, and quickly he hit the brake skidding to an abrupt stop on the desolate road, turning around to face her immediately. "It can go as fast as you want, Amelia." He looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes before speaking the next words, "Is that what you want …" he spoke the words his eyes never leaving hers.

Not sure how to respond to his words, her mind and body completely out of control with sensations she was simply not used to Amelia quickly looked down to the ground breaking his gaze. She watched as he got of the bike, reaching his hand out for her to join him. Taking his hand she allowed found herself quickly standing in front of him, but still her eyes remained on the ground. Then she felt his touch as he very gently cupped the sides of her face in his warm strong hands, lifting her head so that their eyes were once again locked on one another. She swallowed slowly, as his piercing gaze seemed to almost devour her.

"Is that what you want, Amelia?" His tone, the look on his face she didn't completely understand, many years later she would realize it was very primal.

"I …. I don't know what I want," She continued to look at him as she spoke the words her voice quivering as well as her body as the stood so close their lips were just millimeters apart.

Aiden knew then he should just turn the bike around, and take her back to her car, but God help him he was already a lost man. It had taken exactly one hour for the great pussy magnets legacy to be brought to his knees by the girl in front of him. Lowering his lips to hers he kissed her gently pulling back only for a moment to look into her eyes once again. That's when he saw the longing, and he knew the line of no return had just been crossed, as lowered his lips to hers once again, the warmth of her mouth consuming him, as he parted her lips deepening the kiss. When their tongues met for the first time it was as if the perfect harmony was being played, and it was more sexual than any encounter he had ever had. Aiden felt as if he could spend an eternity swimming in the deep sea of her, just kissing her sweet candy lips, and allowing their tongues to mingle together, and as he deepened the kiss further, pulling her into his body, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt this girl was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Aiden sat on the edge of the extravagant bed, reaching up he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply, as looked around at the extravagant bedroom, which was part of the biggest most luxurious god damned house he had ever set foot in. When he had pulled his Harley into her drive away several hours earlier, he instantly realized why Amelia had referred to her home as a cathedral. According to Amelia her mother aka Mommy Dearest had collected multiple cathedrals over the years, each representing a step father that was no longer around. Aiden smirked as he recalled her comment that most people bought stock to increase their wealth, her mother, however used marriages to accomplish this. Looking around a bit intimidated by the opulence he couldn't help but think about his own one bedroom apartment which wasn't much bigger then her bedroom. Aiden knew this girl was way out of his league in more ways than one, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing with him, because he sure in the hell had nothing to offer her.

As he sat summarizing all the reasons why they wouldn't work in his head, the sunlight penetrated the room from the French doors which stood wide open from the night before. A soft breeze floated in carrying the faint smell of flowers that were blooming around the spectacular pool below emitted. Aiden had sat with Amelia for hours on the balcony overlooking the clear blue water, long after the sun had set on the horizon. The brilliant pink and orange colors streaking across the sky as if they were an expensive painting had been breathtaking. As the sunset faded away the full moon illuminated the night sky, and they sat together getting high. Seemed she was a very innocent girl, who liked to get high, which he found a sexy contradiction to her outer appearance. He loved that she seemed to be a layered individual. The best part was that they had talked, and laughed endlessly. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much.

Truthfully Aiden had never really spent much time talking to the opposite sex for any length of time. So, spending hours with this young girl on her balcony, telling her things that even Jax and Opie didn't know was a new experience for him. She had shared some very personal things with him as well. Amelia's mother, who was currently abroad for the next several weeks, sounded like a Grade A bitch, that had just pawned her daughter off on the housekeeping staff, and gone about her merry way. She talked about the housekeeper, Marie more like a mother figure then her own Mommy Dearest, and Aiden found his heart aching for her. Knowing personally what it felt like to have the parent void.

The rustle of the crisp sheet distracted Aiden from his thoughts, as he looked over his shoulder marveling at the beauty lying on the bed not far from him. He could only stare, drinking in the image of her laying so beautifully before him, the pillow top cushioning of the mattress forming around her as if it were a cocoon of protection, the pure white sheet barely covering her perfectly shaped petite porcelain colored ass. The rays of the sun bursting through the room only adding beauty to the site, as the beams cascaded around her almost making her skin glisten; her hair looked like a tussled mountain of snow splayed out over the fluffy pillow her cheek lay on.

Aiden felt like a god damned thief as he watched the gentle rise, and fall of her shoulders as she breathed. Even feeling like a worthless fucking thief didn't quench his desire to wake her up, and continue the theft of property he had already begun several hours ago. Aiden paused for a moment thinking in all actuality it really wasn't theft of property since she wasn't involved with anyone, but still the fact remained he had crossed a certain line, even for his very liberal way of life. He reached his hand out to touch her, but couldn't stand the thought of waking her up from the gentle slumber she had only fallen into just an hour ago.

He glanced over at the night stand at the clock which read 7:00am. _Jesus Christ, _shaking his head knowing the guys were probably looking for him, Aiden had simply told them he was making a run over to the high school, and would be back at the TM later. Not only had he missed half an afternoon of work in the garage, but he had stood up both Jax and Opie. They had plans to take the bikes out for a run after their work was done in the garage. _Shit! _The word echoed through his mind over and over again as if it were on replay.

Looking back over his shoulder once more he became captivated by her beauty again, so captivated he couldn't even process his thoughts. He sighed deeply just like he hadn't been able to process this thoughts earlier when he laid this sixteen year old girl down on the bed, and taken her virginity. Aiden had a strict rule stay away from unexplored territory and also a not touching you if you are under age rule as well. Normally he gravitated towards to older more experienced women. Well at least he had all those rules in place, and working well, until Amelia had fallen out of the heavenly fucking sky. All he could think was, _Thank holy fuck I am not eighteen yet! _If he was going to ever spend time in the big house, Christ he didn't want it to be for consensual sex that the law called something else.

What had occurred had definitely been consensual, although the simple truth was Aiden couldn't help himself, and wasn't sure if he could have stopped if needed, never before had the desire to be with someone overwhelmed his senses. The thought was a little terrifying to him. To Aiden, Amelia was like some sort of forbidden fruit that he shouldn't taste, but simply had too. _Shit, just call me Adam in the garden of fucking Eden, _he thought with a sly smirk crossing his face. Honestly, he had only intended to fool around a little with her, create a few more of those sexy blushes on her face, but once he got a taste of her, he went completely insane, into frenzy. He couldn't resist, he had to have her, and thank God to his surprise she in full agreement, something he hadn't expected.

He felt his body stir as he recalled being buried deep inside her. Entering her was an explosion of sensations, her body both resistant and welcoming at the same time; it was like nothing he had ever felt before. The way she clenched around him as if there was no letting go, holy fuck he knew he was in deep shit, already a lost man. As crazy as it he sounded he honestly didn't know if he could ever be inside another girl again without thinking of her sweetness wrapped around him. Her flawless skin glowing with the wetness created from the heat of them, as they moved together in perfect rhythm. If it hadn't been for the obvious there was no way he would have believed this girl to be a virgin, the way she came alive underneath him.

"Fuck me, "Aiden mumbled the words into the quiet room louder then intended, he saw her petite frame stir as the words left his mouth.

Amelia's long thick lashes fluttered opened, and she rubbed her eyes for a moment with her delicate hand attempting to get them focused on the surroundings. She nuzzled her right cheek further into the fluffy pillow, not even attempting to raise her head. Already she could feel her face flushing as she stared into his dark eyes. _Oh my God what did I do? _She asked herself as another part of her answered, _What you should have done, enjoyed yourself. _Still Amelia felt rather shy lying almost entirely exposed in front of a guy she had met less than twenty four hours before. Not to mention the fact she had sex with him, not only once but, _Oh, Christ _she thought to herself_, several times_. _SLUT! _Her rational side screamed out at her, and she could feel her face growing even more warm from the blush occurring. She smiled weakly at him, as the events of the evening prior, unfolded in her mind, her face growing redder by the minute.

While it was true she was completely inexperienced in doing the actual "deed", to her it seemed like more than just sex had occurred between them. Laying there looking up at him, she wondered what he was thinking at that very moment, she thought about asking him, but then decided against it. Amelia realized they were pretty high the night before, actually she was still feeling a little fuzzy, and that to him she was probably nothing more than a conquest. _Another notch in his belt_ _that's what you are_, _Amelia_ _Tate_ she closed her eyes tightly for a moment as her Mommy Dearest voice filled her head saying the words over, and over. Even though Amelia had never gone through with the deed before, well until a few hours ago, her Mommy Dearest had assumed when the jerk off All State Football player Parker had made the accusation about her the previous year at the prep school, it had all been true.

The truth was Amelia had declined him when things progressed to far, and not used to being turned down he had bragged to the every member of the football team about his conquest of Amelia Tate. Seemed there was a bounty on her head for who could bed her first that she wasn't aware of. The rumors, the glares, and her own mothers actions had taken an emotional toll on Amelia, that combined with her stupid response to the situation all resulted in her dismal from the private prep school. She could feel a tiny frown crease the corners of her mouth as her mind filled with unpleasant memories of a time in her life not so long ago.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked his face filled with genuine concern as he spoke the next words, "Listen, I am sorry about last night," He paused looking into her face concerned she was having second thoughts about what had occurred between them, "I mean ….I am not sorry about being with you. It's just I don't want you to think ….. "He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts dealing with a girl the morning after was not his usual agenda, he desperately wanted his words to be right.

"Don't worry, I understand what you are saying, I know it was nothing more than a goodtime, meant nothing. We were high …. I get that. It's cool, no worries." Amelia truly hoped the hurt her heart felt wasn't apparent in the words she spoke. She knew he was about to give her the, _"I am not into the_ _whole girlfriend"_ speech, and she didn't want to be laying there like a wounded pathetic creature.

Truthfully she felt like a wounded pathetic creature. She already liked this guy a lot, yes she knew they had only known each other a few hours, and that his life was drastically different from her own, but she couldn't help it she liked him. Felt drawn to him in a way she didn't entirely understand. The words he whispered to her, the way he touched her, the way he ….. She could feel her face growing hot again as she thought about the rest of the evening, and well morning.

"What the F….." He caught himself quickly before he finished the last word. Aiden sat there trying to process what she had just said, _Ok_, he thought _maybe I was wrong about her not being experienced_, then he thought back to a few hours ago, no he was definitely not wrong, she hadn't been with anyone else. He inhaled deeply, looking into her blue eyes, and felt like he was swimming in a deep sea his head barely above water.

"Amelia, listen, " He paused a moment looking up at the ceiling as if he were praying for a little help so the words he spoke were the right ones, he really liked her, and wanted her to know she wasn't a one night stand to him.

She sat up quickly pulling the crisp multithread sheet around herself, "Aiden, you owe me nothing, truth is, I was just looking for an experienced guy to have a little fun with, and well there you were." She looked him in the eyes hoping he couldn't see that she was lying through her teeth, she had not been looking for this to occur when walking towards him in the parking the day prior.

Aiden could feel himself growing extremely agitated with the beauty sitting in front of him, _what the fuck is going on here?_ _They had just had_ …._He had just_ … _Well fuck he had just_ …. God damn it he had just made love to her, taken her virginity, and well she was acting as if it were just any other day. _What_ _the hell!_ This was not the reaction he had expected from her. Looking in her deep blue eyes he wanted to just pull her body into his, and make love to her again. Christ he wasn't even calling it fucking anymore, yet she was acting like he was a damn toy, something that helped her achieve a goal. _Well, fuck me! _ Jesus he was losing it, and suddenly felt he needed to escape the bewitching spell of Amelia Tate. He turned from her intending to rise from the bed, get dressed, and get the hell out as quickly as possible, but his body refused to move. Turning to her, not even speaking another word he grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her snowy blonde hair. He paused for only a moment their eyes locking, before he pulled her into him, the kiss saying everything their words could not.

The sound of the Harley echoed off the buildings inside the black iron gates as Aiden parked at the end of the lineup. Dismounting his bike he slowly took his helmet off placing it on the handle bar, inhaling deeply before he did, the smell of her still hovering from wearing it the previous day. Looking up at the roof of the TM he could see Jax sitting smoking a cigarette, Opie beside him. They often climbed up to the roof, especially Jax, to just escape and think about life in general. Since JT's death many hours had been spent on the roof in silence.

Aiden nodded his chin at them as he headed for the door, to make the climb up to his brothers, already lighting a much needed cigarette of this own.

"Hey, Brother, where you been?" Jax looked towards him a smirk crossing his face as he extinguished the cigarette, and reached inside his shirt pocket for the rolled joint his mother, Gemma, had handed him that morning. Flicking his lighter, he took a deep drag before passing it Opie's direction.

"Yeah, Brother, this ain't the time to be disappearing with all the Mayan shit going on," Opie took a deep drag off the joint Jax handed him, before passing it to Aiden as he sat down beside him.

Jax eyed Aiden curiously when he sat down without responding, looking at Opie with a questioning look, who simply shrugged his shoulders at Aiden's silent act.

"When Clay asked where you were we covered for ya man." Jax paused for a moment taking the joint back from Aiden, inhaling deeply savoring the feel of the smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling. "Just be careful with these damn Mexicans running the fuck around on a killing spree."

"Yeah, we figured you were partying with a few of Luann's girls, buried knee deep in pussy brother," Opie smirked at him before taking the joint from Jax.

Aiden shot Opie an annoying look, that didn't go unnoticed by either guy, "Ya know _brother_ you need to shut the _fuck up_ about _shit _you don't have a _clue _about," Aiden knew his words were harsh, but for some reason he felt the overwhelming urge to punch Opie.

"Whoa….Whoa!" Opie lifted his hands as if he were surrendering, "Sorry, _brother_ didn't know you were on the rag this week, shit pretty boy cranky as a little bitch," The words started as a joke, but ended with a hint of sarcasm. Aiden was his brother, and he loved him, but sometimes he wanted to knock the shit out of him.

"Jesus Christ, you two! Ain't it enough we got all the bullshit going on around us, we don't need to be at each other throats, damn!" Jax eyed Opie with his best _shut the fuck up_ look before shooting the same to Aiden.

"Hey, Sweethearts," Gemma's voice trailed up to them from the parking lot below, "One of you boys mind coming down to help me take all this breakfast food inside? Been cooking since early this morning," Placing her hand over on her forehead to shade the sun she looked up eyeing the boys curiously. They looked deep in discussion. She wondered if it was about JT, she worried about Jax with all the changes he had endured over the last year. He was the future of SAMCRO, along with the other young men sitting beside him, and there wasn't a thing she wouldn't do to ensure their futures, and the clubs.

"I'll be right down Gem," Opie called down standing to leave, passing the joint back to Jax, as he turned he put his strong hand on Aiden's shoulder for a brief moment, a gesture of apology, before making his way over to the opening to climb down the stairs.

Jax stared at Aiden taking another drag before he spoke, "Ok, it's you and me brother what's going on?"

Aiden looked at Jax, he felt a strong bond with Opie but not as strong as his bond with Jax, he supposed Opie felt the same way as well.

"Meet a girl yesterday." Aiden said the words in a flat tone as he stared off into the distance.

Jax looked at him confused for a moment, Aiden, like him wasn't really the type looking to meet a girl, fuck a girl sure, meet a girl hell no.

"Who is it?" Jax continued to eye his brother intently.

"Amelia Tate," He looked Jax in the eyes for the first time, "You heard of her?"

Jax let out a whistle, before looking back at Aiden, "Yeah, I heard of her, brother" He paused for a moment, "She's kinda in a different social circle then us isn't she bro?" He offered the joint to Aiden who refused; Jax decided he had, had enough himself and extinguished it tucking what remained back in his shirt pocket. "Not to mention she sort of breaks a few of our rules." He arched his brow as he looked his brother in the eye.

"Yeah, I know," Aiden looked at him dead on, "Jax, I had no control over the situation, none. I felt like a fucking moth drawn to a flame, shit!"

"Wait a second ….. Are you saying?" Jax let out another deep sigh, "Man, how old is she, _shit_. I mean I know Opie is seeing Donna, but Christ he's not, they aren't, besides Opie is only sixteen, fuck Aiden you are about to turn eighteen, Jesus Christ."

"Fuck, Jax it's not like I am an old man for fuck sake!" Aiden shot back his voice echoing along the roof top, "We can't all be restraint saints like good old Op," his last words dripping with sarcasm.

"Aiden, I ain't taking sides, Brother, just simply stating the obvious, you have to be a little more careful then us," Jax looked directly into his eyes, "Plus man our life, this life it ain't cut out for every girl."

"You don't think I know that? Shit, she came out of nowhere; I didn't leave here yesterday looking for a fucking virgin to deflower for Christ sake!" Aiden paused for a moment attempting to get his voice under control, but since Amelia had extended her hand to him he felt as if everything was swirling out of control very quickly.

Jax gave his brother an encouraging slap on the back; he didn't know what else to do. He honestly didn't know where Aiden was coming from with the moth to flame bullshit comment, and his voice the way he sounded so out of control, over a female no less. Jax Teller simply couldn't relate nor imagine any woman making him feel so out of control, ever.

"Jax, I am going to tell you something, and I swear to God you say a word to anyone, even Opie, I'll kick your fucking ass." He looked Jax directly in the eyes as he spoke the words, his expression serious.

"Well, I don't know about beating my ass, brother, but I won't tell anyone," Jax replied with a cheeky smirk.

"I love her," Aiden stared straight ahead as he spoke the words all he could see was sweet body and beautiful face underneath him this morning as he buried himself deep within her one last time before he left, but not before reassuring her he would be back that evening. He knew the words he spoke to her weren't a lie, what he told Jax was true, he knew it when he walked from her bedroom earlier, looking back at her one last time. It not only scared the shit out of him, but also brought him the tremendous inner peace. She was it for him.

"Jesus Christ….." Jax looked at Aiden then straight ahead, shocked and speechless from the words he had spoken.

Staring off in the distance Jax couldn't help, but think about the changes over the last year, seemed they were being hit from every damn direction, and now this. It wasn't that he didn't want his brothers happy with a woman, but shit Opie with Donna who was sweet, but definitely not old lady material. She was to sweet, kind, for the life, it would toss her around like the waves of a hurricane. Now Aiden, the fucking pussy magnets son, falling under some damn spell the town's socialite had cast upon him in the last twenty four hours, _what the fuck_, he thought silently. Jax vowed as he looked into the distance he would remain strong, with the shit storms ahead he wasn't going to allow any woman to distract him, ever. Little did Jax know his life was just weeks away from being turned upside down by Tara Knowles, Aiden and Jax's roles would soon be reversed, and Aiden would nodding his head in understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

New Character: Mike 'The Savage' Calhoun ~ Face Character Taylor Kitsch

{Reno, Late April 1995} Jax stood beside his parked Harley the dust thick in the air from them barreling into the parking lot. Opie and Aiden followed, all three taking their helmets off in sequence, each man forming up to the side of Jax, as they walked towards the building that housed the Reno members of the Sons Charter. It was their first official trip to Reno with the MC as prospects, each boy dropping out of school, obtaining GED's so they could work at the garage, and move towards their future in the club full time. The times were bloody with the endless Mayan War raging, and every possible hand being needed as the first nine, and many other members continued to be found dead. It was as if they were an endangered species that the rival gang was hunting to the point of extinction. Clay had even suggested at the last meeting that they younger boys be careful having their girls on the bikes. The last thing the club needed was civilians, especially young girls being harmed, as a result of the war. Everyone knew the fucking Mayans were barbarians, and would cross lines the other MC's would not. He had also laid down the law pretty firm that no one was to disappear off the radar for a long period of time. His eyes meeting Aiden's when he spoke the words, since he had been disappearing as if he were fucking Houdini lately.

Jax looked over at Opie a sense of relief that he was at his side again, shortly after Valentine's his mother, Mary, had taken him away from Charming. Jax and Aiden sat many a night up on the roof of the TM waiting for him to roll back onto the lot. True to his word Opie stayed only long enough for her to get settled, and returned to the club immediately. During that time Piney had been more of a mess than usual, many times staying drunk at the cabin for days at a time. Finally sobering up when Opie returned. He had heard the rumbling through the club that Clay was making a move to unseat his old man as VP. To Opie and Jax it seemed the rumble to unseat Piney sobered him up quicker than anything. Jax had confided in Opie that Gemma had already told him that when Piney was no longer able to sit in the Vice Presidents seat he had to be strong, and step up regardless of his age, reminding him it was his legacy as JT's only living son. Opie knew if that time came sooner rather than later he was going to need not only the support of Gemma, his Step Dad Clay, and Aiden, but him as well. Opie had made a pact with Jax he would be there for him through thick, and thin.

Opie formed up on the right side of his brother as they walked in almost unison towards the door. He was truly glad to be back with them; even though his time away from Charming had been short it had seemed an eternity. Being away from Jax and Aiden had been extremely hard, but he was surprised at how hard it had been to be apart from Donna. He knew before leaving she was like no one he had ever met, and that he cared for her deeply, but it wasn't until they were apart that he realized how much he truly loved her. Not being able to see, or talk to her daily had been more torture to him then even being separated from his brothers. A smile crossed his face momentarily as he thought of his return to Charming, after meeting up with his Jax, and Aiden briefly he didn't stop until he reached Donnas. He had tapped on her window for what seemed hours before she finally awoke, pulling back the curtain a surprised look upon her face. Opie snuck her out of her window, placed her on the back of his bike, and found a motel on the outskirts of Charming, finally doing what he should have done months, and months ago. He wanted Donna to be with him always, and showed her just that.

Aiden took a final pull off his cigarette exhaling the smoke into the air before flicking it to the ground, and forming up on the left side of Jax as they walked through the dusty parking lot to the SAMREN club house. Aiden like Jax was glad Opie was back with them, sure they jousted at one another a lot, but he loved Opie. His thoughts shifted to Amelia who he had left early that morning, her beautiful flawless porcelain colored body laying on display in her bed. Aiden had sat for an hour watching her sleep peacefully before brushing his hand against her cheek to arouse her. Even though the day was ending the taste of her was from their goodbye kiss was still in his mouth. He could taste her, smell her, she was all around him.

He knew his mind should be focused more on the club issues at the moment, but he couldn't help how she consumed his every thought. The look on her beautiful face that morning when he told her he loved her kept flashing before him. It had taken everything he could to walk out of her bedroom door to meet up with the boys at the TM. Amelia was an island of peace for him, a peace he had never expected to find, and he hated leaving that peace, leaving her. More, and more he found himself sitting out by her pool in the mornings watching the glorious sunrises wondering what the fuck he was doing. Aiden knew the MC heritage coursed through him, the MC life expected of him, but with Amelia bringing her rays of sunlight into his life he was wondering if this was the right path for him now. Her birthday was in a few days, and she would turn seventeen. A small frown creased the corners of his mouth, really wishing she were turning eighteen, rather than seventeen so they could just disappear off the grid together.

The loud noise and the aroma of booze, pussy, and smoke mingled together drifted into the dusty parking lot as Clay, Piney, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, and the others members of SAMCRO burst through the SAMREN doors.

"We are here, Brothers," Clay walked into the Club just as he walked into every location these days as the King of the fucking world, his arms extended into the air, his trade mark cheeky smirk upon his face as he bear hugged several of the members walking up to him.

Piney glanced over at Clay in disgust; he could feel the vomit rising from the pit of his stomach up through his liquor eroded esophagus. Desperately he wanted to grab the first bottle of Tequila he could find, followed by a wet pussy, and just bury himself there for the duration. He knew however that several club eyes were upon him since his last bender which lasted several weeks. It had actually been Gemma showing up at the cabin with news that the club was talking about whether he could handle the VP position any longer that had snapped him back into reality. Even though she didn't know about the discussions he, and JT had, had she wasn't your run of the mill Ol' Lady. Gemma was the Queen of the MC, and knew the importance of Piney keeping the VP seat warm for Jax. He loved Gemma, how could he not, they all did, they had fallen in love with her when she hopped on the back of JT's bike at seventeen. Piney knew though that she was just as dangerous as Clay, he honestly felt she was more dangerous, because she was smart, and cunning. Clay was a stupid piece of shit without Gemma's smarts behind him. Had Gemma Teller-Morrow been born with a dick she would have ruled the MC with an iron fist, and no club would have been a match for them, not even the eastern MC's.

"Smell that aroma boys, pussy, pussy, pussy," Tig came up behind Jax slapping him on the back, "You boys need to get buried up in that shit," Smirking as he made a lewd thrust with his hips, "Come on Aiden you game, brother? Let's get us a few of these Damsels and have a little slamming party."

"You go ahead brother. I'm gonna get a beer." Almost cringing at his lame response to Tig's pussy announcement, knowing what was coming next.

"Damn, Aiden since you have been tapping that young blonde pussy you been acting like you're married or something." Tig arched his brow, "Man, you are young brother, your dick working at its maximum power right now. Which means you need to be fucking every bitch you can snatch up, in every hole you can hit, same for you boys as well," He glanced quickly at Jax and Opie "Shit it ain't natural the way y'all are acting. It's almost freaky like one of those fucking clown dolls; yeah you guys are freaking me out like one those fucked up creepy dolls." Tigs shuddered for a moment before his eyes strayed to a slender red head passing by who might as well have been nude for the lack of clothes she was wearing, her cheap perfume almost suffocating.

"Whew saved by the bell, Oh, wait I mean croweater," Aiden commented chuckling, feeling a sense of relief as Tig walked away with his arm already around not only the red head, but a brunette that had come over to join in the fun. He had partied with Tig on many occasions and he truly was one twisted fucker.

Aiden had tried to be with one other woman since Amelia. A few weeks after they had gotten together feeling a little overwhelmed with the intense feelings he was experiencing for the first time. He felt as if he was sinking the deep blue sea, his head slowly being pulled under water, drowning in Amelia. It had scared the shit out of him, and Aiden figured bedding another woman would balance things out, and keep him afloat. That life preserver had not lasted past unbuttoning his shirt, and a few kisses. Aiden had politely shown her the door, and she had cussed him the entire time, until he finally slammed the door in her face. He knew then as he stared at the cheaply painted back of the front door that the pussy market for him was closed, except for Amelia Tate, of course.

Jax let out a laugh, patting Aiden on the back as they headed to the bar together, secretly relieved Tig was on his way as well, and out their fucking face with the need to get laid. Since he and Tara had consummated their relationship weeks back he couldn't even think about being inside another girl. He could feel his dick growing hard just thinking about her delectable body underneath him, her wet inviting … _Fuck me, _he thought knowing his life was never going to be the same. The first night he had been with her, he knew he was lost man, he had known it before, but after being inside of her, Jax knew nothing would ever compare to Tara Knowles.

Just as he had predicted making love had ignited the already consuming desire of their relationship. It had been like pouring gasoline on the fire. They couldn't breathe without one another, be without one another for any length of time. The times they were apart like now he felt as if he were only partially complete, as if he were going to wither, and die. _Christ some MC legacy you are, Jax Teller_, he thought to himself only caring briefly, as his mind drifted back to being inside Tara's warm wet inviting pussy.

Opie walked up asking for a beer from the pleasant, older looking woman behind the bar. He recognized her as being one of the SAMREN soldiers Ol' Ladies from previous trips with his father Piney. Opie leaned his large frame against the bar taking in the scene of the club house, as his father, Clay, and the others did the tradition meet and greet bullshit. He nodded his chin at a few members who acknowledge him. Opie knew without asking that Tig had made both Jax, and Aiden feel uncomfortable. He figured they were just going to have to grow some balls, and tell Tig to fuck the hell off; otherwise that sadistic fucker would keep on nagging them about their lack of extracurricular pussy activity. That's where Opie differed from Aiden, and Jax he didn't give a flying fuck if the other guys called him pussy whipped, shit he was pussy whipped by the sweetest angel of them all and he didn't care who knew it. They wanted to cross the line with him they were welcome to step; he would bring it with his large fist, which he would cram down their fucking throat.

He glanced over at his old man, Piney, wondering if he was going to be able to keep it his shit together for the weekend of meetings. He had heard the many whispers from the other crew about his father's slow decline since JT had been died almost two years ago. _Shit, _he thought to himself, it hadn't seemed that long since they laid him in the ground, but that was the summer of 1993, and here they were already fucking spring of 1995. Still they all talked of it as if it were only yesterday, and it still felt like a raw open festering wound. Opie looked over at Jax taking a pull off his beer, he knew without anyone telling him that it was important that his father keep his shit together for just a little longer. Jax need to make it to eighteen at least, and they had another year to go before that occurred.

Aiden took a drink from the bottle of beer as he surveyed the room in front of them. He watched as Clay made his way around the room with Piney in tow. They all knew that this trip to Reno was to recruit help with the Mayans who were causing them pure fucking hell at the moment. Always dick heads the Mayans, Aiden personally agreed with Tig on this matter, _"Slaughter all the Son of Bitches," _Tig had proposed at a recent Chapel meeting, and Aiden had agreed it was nothing a few bullets to the head wouldn't take care of. Unlike his father he was more of a clean kill man himself, look them in the eye sure, but just blow their fucking head off quickly. He knew some would call that mercy killing, and him a weakling. Aiden didn't give a shit though, knowing no mans last thought of him would be as a weakling when the the hammer of his gun was being pulled back to blow their fucking head to kingdom come.

Aiden's thoughts were interrupted as he caught sight of a guy and with a girl across the room. The guy wasn't much taller than him, but far broader in build, more muscular, with a demeanor that clearly emitted _don't fuck with me. _He watched as the girl reached up running her fingers through his dark long hair, the sight troubled him as he watched the guy reach down cupping the cheeks of her petite ass, pulling her into a kiss, which was quickly turning sexual as the girl placed her hand on his crotch. Feeling like a fucking voyeur Aiden couldn't break his eyes away from the provocative scene unfolding before him, and then he looked the girl over for the first time realizing why. From behind she looked just like Amelia; her hair the same beautiful snowy blonde, even the shape of her supple body was similar. He raised his head from gazing at the girl to find a pair of intense green eyes staring straight at him, quickly he glanced away, but for a reason he couldn't understand the scene was grating at him. His gut felt uneasy as he attempted to swallow another drink of beer, his stomach almost feeling as if was going to reject the cool liquid.

"Boys, welcome." The deep voice of the SAMREN club President sounded as if it were coming from a megaphone as he approached them.

Jax was the first to reach out giving him a brother slap on the back, followed by Opie, and then Aiden.

"How's your old man, Lenny, doing in the big house, Aiden? You know he and I go way back soon." He winked at the lady behind the bar as she handed him a beer.

"He's making it ok, don't think he will ever see freedom again though with the death of three ATF faggots hanging over his head." Aiden let out a sigh as he spoke the words, his father being in the slammer sucked. He wondered briefly if it wouldn't be better to be buried ten feet under, rather than locked up for life.

"Hate to hear it son. Your dad was one hell of a Sgt. At Arms, and well the pussy loved him. I hear you are following in your dads footsteps in more ways than one." He winked at Aiden, a smirk upon his face.

Aiden smirked back quickly changing the conversation from his pussy conquest, "Hey who's the guy over there with the blonde?" He tried to ask the question as casually as possible, but could see Opie looking at him from the corner of his eye with his brow arched.

Looking in the direction that Aiden was pointing the tip of his beer bottle the SAMREN President nodded his head his smirk growing deeper.

"That's Mike Calhoun, he just stepped into our Sgt. Of Arms seat couple months back. Been with us a while now, had some problems as a kid, no family, armed robbery bullshit charges. Spent some time in Juvenile that hardened him a bit, found his way to us after getting out, and been here ever since."

"Sgt. At Arms?" Aiden arched his brow looking back over at him once again. Sure he had the whole _don't fuck with me _persona going on, that made him look serious, maybe older, but if one really looked they could clearly see he was not that old, to Aiden he really didn't look much older than him. For a brief moment Aiden felt resentment at the fact his old man had gone in unexpectedly, costing him a seat that should have been his not Tig Trager's. Just as the resentment came crashing in like a wave, Amelia's face floated into his mind, sending the wave back out to sea, and suddenly he found himself surprisingly grateful the seat had passed him by.

"Yeah, he's only 20, youngest we have ever put in a seat like that, but damn he is one cold son of a bitch when it comes to getting the job done."

"Cold?" Jax questioned tilting his head towards the conversation his brow arched, as he brought the beer bottle to his mouth.

"He's a fucking killer, a tortuous one at that, haven't seen anything like it since, well your old man, Aiden. We nick named him the _Savage_," The President leaned back against the bar, "He is 100 % bad ass mother fucker, no stopping him, once he's set into motion. He loves this club though, and is loyal to the brothers. Seems the club is the only thing he cares about."

"He ain't got a permanent Ol' Lady?" Aiden inquired he could see Opie now giving him the _Where are you going with this brother look_. Honestly he didn't know where the comment came from, just that for some reason he hoped he had a steady piece of ass.

"Mike, shit no. He's not the settling down type, I mean the women love him, but steady piece of ass, shit he ain't built like that." The SAMREN President popped out a cigarette from the pack sitting on the bar as he spoke the words, pulling his Zippo from the inside of his leather cut.

Aiden locked eyes with the green eyed cold hearted killer once more as he turned putting his arm around the blondes shoulder, casually directing her toward the back rooms. The sight once again so disturbing, he finally had to look away. He knew it was the blonde looking like his girl that had him so drawn to the whole scene. He felt an overwhelming urge rush over him to exit the clubhouse, get on his bike, and take Amelia far away.

{Charming} "Tara, I really wish you would reconsider this," Amelia looked around the tattoo parlor very noticeably out of her element, and normal surroundings. In a way she was glad Donna had not come with them since she was not feeling well, but on the other hand she felt a little insecure being alone in such a place. The men were looking at them both as if they were the meal of the day.

"I am not reconsidering this I want to get it done before Jax gets back in the next few days." Tara turned back to the counter counting out the money she had been saving from her after school job as a waitress at the diner. It had taken her months to save what she needed to get the ink she wanted.

"It's just so….. I don't know Tara ….. So permanent." Amelia looked away from the second man behind the counter that was licking his lips at her in a way she found very uncomfortable.

"Do you not feel Aiden is permanent, Amelia? Cause Jax is permanent for me, and I want him to know that in every way possible." Tara stepped back from the counter heading over to the booth indicated, as Amelia followed reluctantly.

"No, that's not what I am saying, Tara. I love Aiden; he is the love of my life. It's just … I don't know… a tattoo of a crow?" Amelia followed her friend to the booth where they both took a seat waiting for the lady who was going to be doing Tara's tattoo.

"So, he's it for you."Tara leaned in closer almost whispering the words, "Listen, Amelia their life is the club, you better start thinking more long term Ol' Lady like, or you and Aiden will never last. Not to mention those club whores will push you out of the way." Tara offered the advice as if she was a pro.

Amelia looked at Tara for a moment unable to respond, she had changed so much since the Valentines get together at her house. The night she had lost her virginity to Jax, her whole attitude had become so possessive of him, she was embracing the club life more, and more. Tara would hang out with Jax all hours of the day, and night at the TM, partying, getting high, rather than way from the TM in their small group.

Amelia was happy that they were so in love, but would have been lying if she didn't admit that the shift in Jax, and Tara's relationship made her a bit uncomfortable in her own. She wondered if that's what Aiden wanted from her. She had been holding out hope that Aiden would turn away from the life, and they could simply disappear when she turned eighteen. They hadn't really talked about it officially, but she had noticed small differences in his attitude about the club life. Amelia hoped that meant perhaps when the time was right she could persuade him to walkway with her, before he patched in. She knew he was the love of her life, but she didn't know if the club life was for her. She closed her eyes for a moment recalling his kiss that morning before departing for Reno, he had told her he loved her.

"Tara, I don't want to be his Ol' Lady," Amelia spoke the words softly.

"What? I thought you just said he was the love of your life? I don't understand what you mean; you don't want to be his ol' lady? That's how it rolls, you love the man, and you become his ol' lady. "Tara eyed her curiously unable to understand Amelia's inability to embrace the club. She supposed it was because she was so rich, or going to be as the years progressed. Tara couldn't help but be concerned that her refusal to totally embrace the club, and back her man, was gonna cost her Aiden in the long run.

"I don't want to come second to him, Tara. I want to be the most important thing to him, because he is the most important thing to me. I want a real life with him, one where we make the rules, where we are in charge." Amelia smiled dreamily at the thought of it just being her, and Aiden.

"Oh, I see you want a traditional life full of babies, and a house with a white picket fence, and Aiden in a suit for work." Tara laughed as she spoke the words the thought of Aiden in anything but jeans and leather totally absurd.

Amelia burst out laughing at the thought of Aiden in a suit, "I don't want to change him like that," She paused for a moment, "I definitely don't want babies, he and I have already talked about that much. We don't want that traditional life, and I don't want to ever have a child." Amelia shuttered at the thought of having a baby.

She had confessed to Aiden one night that she had a fear of becoming her Mommy Dearest, and felt no child should ever be subjected to that. He knew the how her mother had pushed her emotionally after she was expelled from the prep school. What had resulted from that push, self consciously she pulled the shirt down over her left wrist. She knew no one could see the scare unless they were looking for it, but to her it was an ugly reminder of the past. Aiden had reassured her that he didn't need a family, just her, and would never demand such a thing of her unless it was something she wanted. They had talked for hours, and surprisingly both felt the best way to avoid becoming what you most feared was leaving the factors you felt would cause this out of the equation. Aiden didn't voice it to Amelia, but he had been secretly relieved she didn't want a traditional life with kids. He knew he would never have the patience to be a father, and frankly couldn't imagine sharing Amelia with anyone ever, even a baby.

"You don't want kids with the love of your life?" Tara arched her brow laughing at Amelia.

"No, I don't need that, a tattoo above my ass, or even a marriage certificate to make me feel what I already know to be true. He is it for me; there will never be anyone else. Aiden is the love of my life. I see us years from now on a beach together, the warm sun on our face, sipping beers, making love in the sand. Just the two of us, no club, and no society expected domestic life, just us." Amelia smiled brightly a gleam in her eyes as she spoke the words.

"Are you ready to get this started," The woman's voice interrupted their conversation as she sat down preparing to start the tattoo that would in a way make Tara Knowles legendary. She was about to become the youngest girl to ever tattoo herself with a crow to symbolize her connection to SAMCRO. Lucky for Tara the fake I.D Jax had hooked her up with a while back had worked, or they would have kicked their underage asses to the curb.

As began to fill the prick of the needle piercing her skin, Tara could only smile at the image that Amelia created of her future with Aiden. She seriously doubted he would ever walk from the club with her. Of course little did either of them know at the time there was another equation that would be added to Amelia's life before it was complete.

Years later when Tara and Jax's world was crumbling around them, Tara would think back on the conversation they had shared in the tattoo parlor that day, as she starred down at Thomas slumbering in his crib. Her beautiful friend Amelia's life had turned out to be anything but conventional. Even her own life with Jax had not turned out as she had envisioned it. Amelia's unconventional life however had been shocking even in the MC world. Then as if she had never existed Amelia simply vanished into thin air, poof gone just like the rabbit in a magic show. Tara had hoped that Jax was right, and Amelia and Aiden had escaped the bloody path that was SAMCRO. The thought she perhaps alive somewhere happy gave Tara a sense of hope that she and Jax too would survive, and find refuge with their boys before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

{Teller-Morrow, SAMCRO Chapel, Late April 1995} Sitting listening to Clay Morrow chew his ass for a solid hour straight in front of the SAMREN President, and Sgt. at Arms was not how Aiden had intended to spend the evening of Amelia's 17th birthday. Aiden sighed deeply, the sound almost a groan, as he used all the willpower he could muster from within to refrain from throwing his cut on the redwood reaper table. In many ways he cherished the life, the brotherhood, but in other ways he resented it, and already at the young age of eighteen was considering walking away. If a 28 year old Aiden could have entered the room to provide the young man with advice at that very moment, he would have told him to throw the cut on the table and run, run as fast as he could in the opposite direction with Amelia in tow.

Unfortunately for Aiden he didn't have the wisdom, or the luck to be able to receive that sort of advice as he continued listening to Clay smoothing over the tension he had created with his irrational behavior. He wasn't stupid and knew what had occurred in the TM parking lot hadn't been his brightest move. Placing his gun to the forehead of the SAMREN fuck wad not even 10 minutes after he had rolled onto the TM parking lot to lend a brotherly hand with the raging Mayan war wouldn't receive him any backing from his brothers. The move had also made him look weak and out of control.

Regardless of how it made him look restraining himself had just not been possible as he stood in the clubhouse doorframe watching Amelia walk to her car. He had felt drawn to the door, almost pulled to it to check on her one last time. Honestly Aiden had become so focused on just watching her ass as she walked off he never saw Mike standing in the parking lot until Donna appeared to get sick, followed by the contents of Amelia's purse flying all over the black pavement. Then he felt almost helpless as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him as Mike had moved towards Amelia to assist. Aiden had been obsessed about losing Amelia since he saw the SAMREN Sgt. at Arms being intimate with the girl in Reno that from behind had looked just like her. It had struck a chord within him, awaken some sort of dread he couldn't even attempt to voice lest the club consider having him committed for insanity. Both Opie and Jax had questioned him about his odd interrogation while in Reno in reference to the SAMREN brother and he had just placed his hand up indicating he wasn't discussing. Then when he saw him knelt down in front of her all the fear in the depths of him erupted to the surface.

Aiden felt annoyance growing within him as he sat at the table that Amelia was even there in the first place, he had phoned her before leaving Reno earlier that morning to tell her he would meet her at her Charming cathedral. They had been planning for weeks to spend her birthday at another of her Mother's marriage acquired cathedrals up the coast. He hadn't wanted her around the damn TM knowing that the various crews were going to be rolling into Charming right behind them to remain week or so to push the Mayans back. Aiden didn't want her around the fucking men from the other crews, even if they were patched SOA. Deep down he knew she didn't belong around the shit that was his life. The club, Christ she wasn't fuckin' Ol' lady material, and he knew that. He didn't trust other brothers, especially the one in front of him not to keep their fucking grubby hands off of her.

Aiden locked his cold dark eyes with Mikes green ones for a moment. He didn't even know him except reputation, and yet he detested him. He knew it was insane detest him over pawing on a blonde in his clubhouse stomping grounds, still the girl looking like Amelia had haunted him. Shit, the SAMREN fuck had never even laid eyes on Amelia until a little over an hour ago, yet Aiden had feared them meeting even then.

_You're pretty fucked up_, _Aiden Janowitz, _the voice of his subconscious echoed throughout his core, as if he needed his subconscious to confirm that fact. The fucking cold hard facts that he was losing his sanity were lying all around him. The biggest one being the stunt he had pulled with the arrogant son of a bitch sitting across from him. He had the reputation for being able to deal with situations like what was occurring with the Mayans very efficiently. It was why the Redwood Originals had gone to Reno in the first place. Clay felt strongly combined with Tig Trager's sadistic visions for the Mayans; the two of them could take some of the stronger muscle of the two clubs, plus the Nomads muscle that had rolled into town, and deliver a sparkling clear message that the SAMCRO wasn't fucking around with the Mexican dick heads a moment longer. Yet what had he done? He, Aiden Janowitz had been crazy enough to point a gun to the fucking savages head.

He fidgeted again pissed that Amelia hadn't just fucking remained where he had asked. _God damned Tara Knowles! _Tara had called Amelia up needing a damn ride to the TM so she could be with Jax for the night. His annoyance grew because he knew if Tara had just held her fucking horses for five damn minutes Jax would have come to get her. Christ did women ever fucking listen?

Amelia had obliged with a sick Donna in tow, ending up at the TM. The whole cascade of events, starting with Tara's requested had unfolded into the shit storm he was getting his ass chewed for at the very moment. Aiden felt his brow crease as he sat thinking, Tara was spending more and more time at the TM. He saw what was happening to her, she was acclimating to their lifestyle. Having a sex with Jax had kinda snapped Tara's focus to the surroundings he was in, meaning the women who were a constant fixture of the club. The ones that were constantly hanging around the men with an SOA cut on, the very ones his father had so rightfully named Croweaters.

For Tara hanging around the TM was fine, she actually fit into the life more than any of the three girls. If Jax was good with her hanging around that was great for them, but he wasn't going to allow Tara to pull Amelia into the TM bullshit. He didn't want her there, not because he was fucking around, but for reasons like the one that just occurred, sooner or later someone would step wrong, and the result would be someone ending up dead.

Sighing deeply once again the scene from the parking lot played in his head. He knew that was one of the various reasons his rage had become so explosive as he approached them was the gleam in Fucko's green eyes as they were fixed on Amelia, Aiden recognized the look instantly. He had sported the exact expression when he had turned and first looked at her as she stood before him with her delicate hand extended. Aiden felt as though he were looking in the mirror at himself, and could almost read Fucko's thoughts, as if they were his own, and at that moment his mouth had literally watered to put a bullet in him.

"You understand how it is," Clay looked at both SAMREN members sitting to his left as he spoke, "These young boys _dumb_, in _love,_ and full of _cum_." He let out a hearty chuckled as he spoke the words to Nicky, and Mike attempting to bring some humor to the situation.

Clay still couldn't believe Aiden had pulled such a fucked up stunt. If his father wasn't Lenny, a man that came with a lot of mafia connections, as well as club connections he would have taken him out back, and beat the holy fuck out of him. He couldn't help but wonder if his father wouldn't have beaten the fuck out of him for such a stunt. Lenny had been the magnet for pussy indeed, but fuck he never drowned himself in it where he couldn't see the writing on the wall about what was important.

A disappointed expression crossed Clays face Aiden had always been in control of his shit, in many ways more mature than Jax and even Opie, despite the fact that just a little over a year separated them. Honestly if Aiden had been closer to 18 when his dad had gone in Clay would have pushed for him to be sitting to his right where Trager was. Aiden was smart, and cunning, a clean killer sure, but people got the message none the less. Trager was good but his demented side, and his dick often resulted in severe consequences not only for himself but the club. Clay had already lost count of the fires he had already extinguished compliments of Trager. He allowed his already tired mind to drift to his former Sgt. at Arms Lenny. Christ his going inside had really been a fucked up situation for the club, and a huge loss.

Mike glared over at Clay his face expressionless as he reached inside his leather to pull out a pack of Marlboro's and his lighter. Popping the cigarette into his mouth he flicked the lighter waving the flame underneath the tip inhaling deeply.

"No, I don't understand," He responded his voice monotone. The words he spoke were not a lie he didn't understand. Love for a woman he had no concept what in the hell that was, and he had no plans to attempt to find out either. _She did get your attention though, _Mike shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the thought rang through his mind.

Clay looked at the young Sgt. At Arms and felt a true chill run down his spine at the lack of emotion in his green eyes. He had been hearing stories circulating from the Reno area about how he handled both club and non-club business for Nicky. That had been one of the primary reasons Clay had sought their help with the Mayan issues. This young man before him soon to be just 21 in just a couple of weeks, and already his reputation preceded him. Clay wondered briefly what he would be like by the time he was Tig's age, the thought disturbing in a way.

"Aiden, you got something to say here?" Clay spoke his name the agitation stirring within him again.

Aiden looked across the table his eyes traveling from the carved reaper up to the Mikes cold as the Arctic expression glaring back at him. He felt repulsed at the words he knew Clay wanted him to speak, so repulsed he wished for a moment someone would just cut his tongue out, and spare him the fucking humiliation. He thought again briefly about taking the cut off, and ending all this for good. His mind shifted to his father, who was serving time behind bars. Christ he had his father's legacy to think of, he had made him certain promises growing up. His father had always been, and always would be a club man through and through. He had stressed to Aiden since he was young enough to listen the importance of the club. The future that they expected not only from him but Jax, and Opie as well, they were original family offspring. _JESUS CHRIST!_

"I apologize, for the episode in the parking lot, _brother,_" Aiden attempted to control his voice, but the last word dripped off his tongue sarcastically. He could feel Clays steel blues staring at him harshly without even looking.

Mike sat across from Aiden eyeing him, his face not even acknowledging the words he had just spoken, as he lifted the cigarette to his mouth inhaling deeply. Slowly he lowered his hand finding the ashtray beside him without taking his eyes off the cocky pretty boy. He extinguished the cigarette, hoping that the fuckin' pretty boy realized how lucky he was that Lenny was his father, and that he wore the leather. If those factors hadn't been in play Mike knew pretty boy would buried deep in the cold soil of the earth at this very moment, and his dick would be buried deep in the sweetness of the beautiful blonde that had caused all this.

He had heard people whispering about the parking lot incident as he walked into the clubhouse to enter the Chapel. Mike had been pissed that he had been called out by Clay Morrow like a fucking two year old. He had simply been responding to pretty boy's actions. What the fuck did Clay expect, him to stand there holding his dick while pretty boy held a god damned gun to his head. Mike wasn't one to go off half cocked, but if someone stepped on his line to cross it they had best be fucking prepared for the repercussions.

Mike had gathered from the whispers that the girls weren't even eighteen fucking years old. _Surely she couldn't be that innocent, _his mind drifted. Mike felt slightly pissed at himself for letting her even enter his mind at all. _Young but not innocent surely, _the thought invaded him again. He wasn't stupid and knew no man would pull such a dumb ass bullshit stunt unless he was partaking. _Pretty boy partaking in jail bait, _for a moment as the thought raced through his mind he felt an uncommon emotion stir though him, it felt like jealousy. _JESUS CHRIST! _He screamed at himself before speaking out loud.

"Apology accepted, _brother."_ Mike spoke the last word with his own brand of sarcasm.

"Well, now that we have this shit past us, let all go have a cold beer, maybe a little pussy." Clay chuckled as he lit up a cigar taking a deep puff tilting his head towards the ceiling as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

"Cold beer and a _little pussy_ was what I had in _mind_ before all this bull fucking shit started," Mike allowed a wry smile to overtake his handsome face.

Aiden could feel the rage building again; he knew the words _little pussy_ were really his way of saying Amelia.

"Brothers go on in, and enjoy Mi Casa Su Casa," Clay gave his trade mark cheeky smirk which he thought was he felt was his extinguisher to all problems that reared their ugly head.

"We appreciate that, Clay." Nicky the SAMREN President rose from the seat giving Aiden a nod as he headed towards the door.

Mike rose his eyes locked with Aiden's _You are one lucky mother fucker today, _his eyes expressed the unspoken words to Aiden as he peered at him one final time, his upper lip forming a disgusted snarl. Not bothering with a brotherly nod he didn't fucking mean Mike stood up, walked straight out of the Chapel door without so much as turning around.

Clay watched as they exited the room, noting the arrogance of the young man. Once the door was closed he turned his attention back to Aiden.

"Not amused by this one bit, son…. Not one mother fuckin' bit!" Clay's blue eyes locked with Aiden's dark stubborn ones as he pounded his fist of the table. His knuckles already suffering from the early signs of arthritis, screamed out in protest.

The Doctors had warned him the disease eventually would limit certain activities. He knew the ability not to ride, would mean no vote, which would result in his end as President. Clay had barely just begun his reign, and already a ticking time clock was counting down the days till it ended.

"Clay, you don't understand ….." Aiden began to speak only to be cut off immediately.

"What do I not understand?" Clay puffed on the cigar turning his chair fully towards Aiden who was seated on his right, "Let me tell you what I see from my grown up chair, Son. You got your head buried so deep in that fresh tender young pussy you can't fuckin' see nothin' else," He paused for only a moment before continuing, "Get your fucking shit together, Aiden. You boys are the future of this club, and while pussy is nice, fuck I love _pussy,_ it _never_ takes priority over your brothers, or your responsibility to this club.

Opie leaned up against the bar his eyes on the Chapel door, as he lifted the cold rim of the glass bottle to his mouth. Dealing with a panic stricken A, which tonight the A had definitely stood for ANXIETY not Amelia had worn him the fuck out. He took a deep drink off the beer again recalling her hysteria which combined with Donna having to hold her head out the car window was too much to ask of any man surely. He glanced over towards the hallway that led to the apartments irritated that he had gotten assigned to the madness all alone and Jax got assigned to having his woman underneath him. _Mother fucker what luck I have_. The A team cluster fuck combined with his concern for Donna falling ill was not the welcome fuckin' home from Reno he had anticipated.

"Son, where… the …. hell …you… been?" Piney approached the bar his gait as unsteady and slow as his words, his eyes already glazed over. The bottle of Tequila which was fast becoming his trade mark clenched tight within his right hand.

"Taking care of business," glancing at the clock on the wall across from him Opie looked at his father in disbelief, "Damn, old man you already drunk? Christ it ain't even midnight yet."

Piney opened his mouth to reply to his son just as the door to the chapel opened and the SAMREN President exited followed by his Sgt. at Arms. Piney grimaced as his eyes studied the young man beside Nicky. Several women looked in the young man's direction as he exited the Chapel, their eyes full of lust.

Piney had to admit in a very non-gay manner, because he sure in the fuck wasn't a faggot, that he could see why the young man would be pleasing to the females. He found it comical he had called Aiden a pretty boy, shit if it weren't for the thick ice that surrounded him, one might have considered Mike a pretty boy as well.

His assessment was correct, if Mike didn't wear the cold expression and dress like a biker he would have looked like many football players over at the high school. His stance and demeanor however cancelled all that out. Piney glanced back in his direction he had seen it before a soulless creature. His mind drifted briefly to JT, and the old days that seemed like just yesterday in a way, but an eternity in other ways. He felt a bitter bile rise into his throat as he thought of how the club had sucked the life from his best friend, just as it was sucking the very life from his as well. He looked over at Opie then back at the other young man who from Reno, before lowering his head. It was sucking the life out of all them as well.

_God, if you are there give these boys the strength to pull this God damned club off the bloody path we so ignorantly put it on. _He spoke the words to a being he wasn't even sure existed much less that still heard their feeble desperate outlaw cries.

Opie's eyes squinted as the chapel door opened and the Reno members emerged. The room fell quiet for a moment as all eyes turned to the door acknowledging their exit before the loud drunken voices resumed. Opies eyes followed the younger of the two men as he approached the other end of the bar asking for a cold beer. Opie couldn't help but listen to his voice which seemed to lack any real emotion at all. He was still not entirely sure what the fuck was going on between him and Aiden. He nodded as Mike glanced in his direction briefly before turning to give his Old Man a look of disapproval. Opie couldn't necessarily argue that look, growing increasingly impatient with Piney's habitual drunken festivals himself. He watched as Mike exited the clubhouse with his beer in his hand.

The door opened once more, and Aiden emerged. Opie didn't bother asking him how it went as he approached his face expressing more than his words would have at this point.

"Where's Amelia?" Aiden ran his fingers nervously through his long curly hair as he spoke the words.

"Took her home, she was pretty freaked out at you pulling that gun, shit man you can't pull that fuckin' craziness around her," Opie reached in his pocket pulling out a package of smokes poking one out of the already half empty pack before tilting them towards Aiden.

Aiden held up his hand as Opie offered the cigarette his mind full of Amelia as he ran his fingers once again nervously through his hair.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here," Aiden turned walking towards the door.

"Man, tread easy with her tonight," Opie reached up stroking the beard he had just started growing before their departure to Reno.

Aiden held his hand up to acknowledge his brothers words not halting his quick strides to the door. Entering the TM parking lot he looked up at the stars that were twinkling above him, the moon illuminating the otherwise dark night sky. All he could see as he looked up however was her face. His brow furrowed as he recalled grabbing her up from the position she was crouched in picking up her items on the ground He knew his hand had never left her arm until he pulled his gun. The bruise that was already forming when someone walked her away from the showdown was extremely apparent on her arm. Feeling like a real piece of shit he began walking away from the clubhouse door.

"She doesn't belong in this life it's dangerous for her. You know that right?" The voice instantly sparked anger as Aiden tilted his head slightly to the left to see Fucko sitting on the top of a picnic table drinking a beer his demeanor now relaxed and casual as if they were old friends.

"Fuck off ass hole!" Aiden fought to control his rage as he walked past him mounting his Harley wasting no time in starting it, his hand hitting the throttle as he raced out of the TM parking lot.

Amelia lay upon the fluffy pure white comforter that covered the plush mattress. A fluffy pillow cradled her head. The strands of her blonde hair lay sporadically around the area as if it were a snowy covering. The ice pack Marie had given her perspired as it lay upon her swollen arm. The beads of water falling like the tears flowing from her eyes. She recounted the events that had occurred unable to make sense out of it all, including the feeling of butterflies that fluttered through her when she looked into the strangers green eyes. Closing her eyes tightly the tears continued to leak out, Amelia had, had a lot of crappy birthdays thanks to Mommy Dearest, but she truly felt this one would go down as the absolute worst ever.

Aiden stood in the doorframe watching Amelia from afar. His heart clenched tightly in his chest at the sight of her lying on her left side at the foot of the gigantic bed curled into almost a fetal position. He could tell she was crying softly by the way her chest moved. Aiden felt as if his feet were made of lead refusing to move as he stood there watching her. Finally he was able to command them to move forward so he could enter the room, and make his way to the foot of the bed kneeling down on his knees in front of her. Reaching out with hand he brushed the strands of stray hair away that had fallen over her eyes.

"Baby," He could hear the nervousness in his voice as he attempted to speak, "I am so sorry," He tilted his head to attempt to get her to look him in the eyes as he spoke, an attempt that was not successful, "I would never hurt you, baby."

Aiden reached out removing the ice pack from her arm which was bruised from his hand print. His eyes closed tightly momentarily not knowing the right words to say. Feeling almost as confused and desperate as he had been the first morning he woke up in her bed. Longing to say all the right things and simply unable to find the right words.

"Amelia, "Aiden whispered her name as he reached out brushing his hand against her face again feeling a huge flood of relief that she looked him in the eyes.

When her beautiful clear blue eyes met his Aiden instantly knew the solution, lowering his lips to her gently he breathed in the fresh pure smell of her into his senses. As her scent lingered in the air between them intoxicating him he knew the solution was right.

"A, I am going to leave the club." Aiden spoke the words with no remorse, "I'll ride this year out with them, but I won't patch in as a full member. When you turn 18 we are out of Charming for good."

Amelia lifted her head from the pillow sitting up on the bed looking deeply into Aiden's eyes as he remained knelt in front of her. Slowly she reached out with her hands cupping both sides of his face. Her eyes searching his still unsure she had heard his words correctly. She had not expected his decision to come so easily.

"I mean it," Aiden spoke the words again, "Just promise me no matter what happens you just stay beside me, and help me figure this club shit, and us out. Just a year that's all I ask. Can you promise me that?" He knew they were both young but he needed to hear those words of commitment from her. He hadn't understood how much until just now.

"I promise, Aiden." Amelia hands remained on his face as the heat of him radiated onto her palms, "I promise there is nothing you could do or say that would ever make me not love you. I'll always be here with you Aiden, I promise."

Aiden reached up with his own hands laying them over hers, before lowering them and placing her palms against his intertwining all their fingers together. He looked up at her his breathing already growing heavy with need for her.

"Promise me something else," He knew she wasn't going to like the next words he spoke but he needed to keep their lives from getting all tangled up.

"Anything, Aiden," She tightened her fingers around his.

"I don't want you just showing up at the TM," He looked her in the eyes, "Everything is crazy right now, other charters in and out, I don't want you around all the shit that is my life. I promise to get it sorted to be ready to leave, but please just stay away till then, ok?"

Amelia was a little taken aback at his request her mind instantly drifting to the brunette that she had found hanging on him in a whorish fashion when she arrived at the TM earlier that evening. Her mind drifted to Tara's warning that the whores of the club would push her out if she distanced herself to much from his club life. She wondered for a moment if Tara had been right.

"Is it the women?" Amelia pulled back from him as she spoke the words, "Are you fucking around?" She could feel the hot tears blurring her eyes already and he hadn't even answered the questions.

Letting out a breath of air in exasperation Aiden stood up reaching his hands around her tiny waist lifting her from where she was sitting upon the edge of the bed, and placing her more towards the middle of the mattress.

Amelia looked Aiden in the eyes as he moved her towards the center of the bed his words about the TM had caught her off guard and still the thought of the brunette was irritating her. Then she recalled the parking lot and how her heart had almost skipped a beat and felt extreme guilt flood over her. _Oh my God what's happening to us? _She watched as Aiden arm extended out pushing her back on the mattress his body towering over her as he rested his weight on his elbows. Their eyes locked.

"I am not fucking around on you, Amelia." He replied softly.

Slowly Aiden reached down unbuttoning the tight pants that fit Amelia as if they were a second skin, his fingers fumbled down lower until they found the zipper lowering it was well. The pads of his fingers feeling the lace underneath as he reached in, he knew it was probably one of the thongs she was always wearing. The fact the ass of her tight pants was line free had not escaped him as she was walking across the TM parking lot earlier that evening.

Amelia felt her breathing hitch as his hands reached slowly into her pants the pads of his fingers resting for a moment on the lace of her panties. She looked into his eyes again her mind whirling with so many unspoken words, emotions, and sensations she began to feel overwhelmed. Her eyes continued to follow him as she felt his hands now on the sides of her hips grasping at her pants pulling them down along with her fancy thong in one swoop. Quickly he tossed them to the side of the floor not even looking where they fell before he returned to raise her body up quickly so he could slide the t-shirt she wore over her head.

She felt her bra breaking loose with a single snap as he slid the straps down her arms both items joining the others on the floor. Amelia could feel her body tingle as the rosy blush moved from her cheeks, traveling throughout her body finally becoming a dull ache between her legs.

Standing up at the foot of the bed once again, Aiden looked down upon Amelia admiring her flawless body as it lay splayed out before him. She was all his. Not allowing his eyes to drift from her he reached down pulling his shirt over his head quickly flinging it to the side of the room just as he had her clothes. Stepping out of his boots next he allowed his hand to make its way to his belt snapping the buckle open, quickly releasing the snap of his jeans, and undoing the zipper before stepping out of them along with his underwear sending the combo of the two flying carelessly threw the air to join the stack of clothing that was collecting on the floor.

Amelia's body sang out in need as Aiden stepped closer to the edge of the bed once again lowering his body until he was hovering above her. The familiar sensation of the weight of him pressing her into the cushioned pillow mattress a sent a thrill of excitement throughout her entire body as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"I love you," The words leaving her mouth barely an audible whisper.

"I love you, always." He looked intently in her eyes as he whispered the words in response.

Amelia could feel herself sinking further into the deep sea of Aiden as he spoke the words to her. The warmth of his breath felt exhilarating on her lips as she felt his own press upon hers softly at first, but then with more fevered passion. His warm tongue licked her lips begging for entrance, and Amelia relented loving the feel as it danced gracefully in her mouth, her own tongue anticipating his every move as they moved in concert with one another never out of rhythm or sequence.

Aiden could feel the desire building in him as his mouth consumed hers over, and over. Reluctantly breaking away after what seemed an eternity he moved his mouth over the nape of her neck stopping only to nibble and taste her. The need to kiss every inch of her flesh rapidly taking him over as he lowered his head to her breast, her swollen nipples exposed to him growing more pert as his tongue flicked each of them teasingly.

Desire washed over her body like a wave crashing onto the shore line as his mouth began its exploration of her body. She could feel herself wither underneath him falling helplessly into a bottomless well of desire as his mouth teased her breast relentlessly. Her breathing now small erratic gasp as he continued to move his way down her body stopping again exploring her belly button.

He could feel himself growing rigid against her flesh as his lips continued to partake in every delectable inch of her body. Knowing he wouldn't be able to contain his desire for her much longer he moved his mouth lower until the tuft of fine blonde hair met his face beckoning him into her. His tongue parted her and he could hear her moans growing louder as his mouth tasted the sweet nectar of Amelia.

Amelia could feel her body letting go as she reached down tangling her fingers in his long curly brown hair, no longer able to control her moans as they rang out into the room echoing off the walls. His tongue continued its delicious assault on her as her body thrashed on the bed in response, the release of her orgasm finally sweeping over her and in that moment she felt as if she were downing in a sea of pure blissful pleasure.

Aiden brushed her hair back from her face as he lay under the multithread sheets of the bed with his back against the luxurious headboard. The feel of Amelia's chest rising and falling gently as she slept almost as arousing to him as making love to her half the night had been. As the sounds of the morning drifted into the room from the cracked French doors of her bedroom he sat contemplating their future. He knew both Clay and the Fucko Reno brother were right in a way. Fucko was correct that Amelia didn't belong anywhere near the life. He could feel deep within the depths of what little soul he had that being near the life they all grown up and found acceptable would end poorly for them both if they stayed. Clay had accused him of having his head in all the wrong places, and perhaps for the predestined path that the old Aiden had thought was the only way it would have been. He was determined however to travel this new path whatever it was, he didn't care as long as it included her. _One year, _he thought, we_ can get through one year till she's 18. _That was his last thought as his eyes grew heavy, and he drifted to sleep just as the reddish hues of the morning sun burst through the windows casting its beauty on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

{Charming, May 10, 1995} The sound of the Harley engine was loud in the dark stillness of the night as he rolled into the driveway of Amelia's cathedral dwelling. It was just after midnight Aiden knew that she would probably be asleep or at the very least reading in her bedroom. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Looking up at the sky he prayed to whoever might be listening to please let her be asleep, faded off into a peaceful dream where life was perfect. He checked his pocked to ensure he had the key she had given him months ago so he could come and go as needed. Even though he kept an apartment int town, they had more or less been living together since meeting the previous summer. Her mother was never around so the arrangement worked out well for them. Marie the housekeeper had told him on numerous occasions that he was good for Amelia, that he made her happy, and she didn't have an issue with his presence. She was also extremely loyal to Amelia as were the other people who helped maintained the home, and so no one ever leaked out to her Mommy Dearest that he was around.

He sighed deeply as he sat straddling his bike long after cutting the engine off. The circumstances of the evening weighing heavily upon his shoulders, regret washing over him as if a dam had broken. He had never intended for things to get so fucked up, but they had, they had gotten fucked faster than he could have ever believed. Aiden continued glaring up into the dark night sky, he felt lost.

"_You two cover the back, and only enter once you hear us inside shout the all clear, you boys understand?" Tig looked over at Jax and Aiden as he spoke the words. _

"_We got it," Aiden responded quickly looking over at Jax who nodded his response to both men. _

_Walking together towards the back of the house they quietly rounded the corner. The night was quiet except for the barking of a dog in the distance. The shit hole dwelling where a couple of key Mayan players were supposedly laying low looked desolate. Aiden was just about to whisper his observation of that fact when suddenly out of the darkness a large figure appeared in front of him, he heard the click of the hammer being pulled back, and reacted immediately. _

_The sound of his gun firing was louder than it had ever been before as the bullet hit the target it was aimed at square in the forehead. The sound of the crunching of the skull sounded like a nut being cracked open. Jax and Aiden watched as the gigantic Mayan Solider landed on the ground with a large thud. The fall was rapid but to the Jax and Aiden the motion was as if it were slow motion. Both men stood still for what seemed an eternity barely noticing as the other SAMCRO members quickly raced around the corner after hearing the gun fire. _

"_God damn man, great shot, another Mexican bites the dust," Tig sang the words out as he gave Aiden a huge brother slap on the back as if he had just won the mother fucking lottery. _

_Aiden stood glaring down at the lifeless figure in front of him. Blood splattered on his black T-shirt. He could feel the warm bodily fluid on his chest as the it penatrated the fabic of his shirt. He held his gun as steady as he could, the whole situation had happened so quickly seemed so surreal. Truthfully he had, had no time to think just pulled the trigger in response to a threat. Aiden was slightly repulsed at himself that it had been so easy for him, to just aim and fire, not even allowing his mind to think about who or what the bullet would be piercing. He prayed his brothers didn't see the tremor of his hand. Aiden Janowitz had, had a first happen to him, he had taken another human beings life. Shit had suddenly gotten real. _

Unlocking the door Aiden walked into the monstrously huge house, he had entered the doors a million times, but he didn't think he would ever grow accustom to the luxury that was Amelia's day to day life. His eyes roamed the vast foyer with its marbled floors, and crystal chandler that hung in the center of the room. The house was so aseptic with everything in its perfect place, every picture, every vase, every flower that graced magnificant vases, all in perfect placement. He felt anything but aseptic, as he felt the dried blood on his T-shirt rub against his flesh as he walked. Slowly he began his ascent up the elaborate stair case which led to Amelia's bedroom. His brow furrowed as he saw the light creeping under the crack of her door, Aiden had truly hoped she would be fast asleep dreaming of only bliss, not awake to the nightmare that was real life. Whoever had heard his pray with looking up at the dark sky moments ago had not listened to his plea. Holding his breath he opened the door slowly unable to make eye contact with her as he entered the room. Barely mumbling a hello he quickly bolted for the bathroom suite. Only after shutting the door behind him did her breathe a sigh of relief.

Amelia watched Aiden enter the room a broad smile of joy crossing her face. She had missed him immensely the last several nights. Since the other Charters had arrived town Aiden's appearance in her bed at had been just a few evenings here and there. Their lazy days together had been very few and far between as well. Even though he had banned her from hanging around the clubhouse after the incident in the parking lot, she had heard the whispers that there was some ongoing conflict with another MC. The word Mayans had been muttered often when the boys thought no one was listening.

"Hey baby," Amelia sat her book down upon the bed and rose to greet him.

A look of concern and confusion crossing her delicate features as he breezed by her barely mumbling a response before disappearing into the bathroom, and closing the door. He had not greeted her with a huge kiss and his face had looked so pale to her. Amelia thought for a moment not recalling a time since they had first met that he had not greeted her with a kiss and smile. Slowly she walked towards the bathroom door opening it quietly. The fog of steam from the shower already collecting in the air met her immediately. Her first thoughts were to undress and join him. When she looked over at the glass walk in shower to find Aiden standing staring blankly at the tile wall in front of him not even acknowledging her presence, Amelia could only stand staring.

Even though the warm steam from the hot shower filled the room She felt a cold shiver travel through her body. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh as she stood watching him continue to stare blankly as the water poured over his body like a sheets of rain. Everything in her screamed to go to him, but she could only stand glaring at him in a memorized state of shock. A consuming dread crept over her.

Looking down on the floor she saw his pile of crumbled clothing. Seeing his clothes on the floor brought a sudden relief to her. She smiled at the thought of how many times their clothes had found themselves crumpled and discarded on the floor. The image of them together in such a manner eased her mood and relaxed her mind. Reaching down she picked up his black T-shirt from the floor wanting to inhale the scent of him. The shirt felt stiff in her hands as if something was dried upon. The smell that it emitted almost a strange metalic odor. The temporary relief that she had felt quickly left her as the dread began to creep back. Peering back at Aiden who continued to stand under the shower stall with the water pouring upon him, she suddenly felt nauseated. For the first time in the almost year they have been together Amelia felt scared as she continued to watch him. An eerie feeling of impending doom consumed her, and she felt as if a darkness had moved into the light. Little did she know that there was a dark cloud on the horizon, a storm heading for them of great magnitude, a storm that would rip through Charming, rip through them all as if they were nothing. For now it hovered on the horizon but it was there looming and once it arrived it would be years before the calm would ever be felt again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

_He could see her further ahead in the distance standing towards the creek that flowed through the area. The sounds of the water falling over the rocks filled the night as if it were a serenade for the lovers. The moon illuminated the night sky, its prisms of light reflecting off the water cascading around her. He had never seen such beauty as the sparkling lights of the water reflected off of her porcelain skin, the light penetrating the sheer fabric of her short white sundress, outlining her body as if the light were sketching her for a drawing. Her hair long blonde hair flowed down the nape of her neck upon her shoulders. He stopped for a moment taking in the image on display before him before proceeding; he could feel his heart race in his chest even standing completely still. The beat so strong the pounding noise was echoing in his ears, and he was sure the sound could be heard by her. It was uncontrollable the rapid beating of his heart, and uncontrollable response to the breathtaking image before him. An image that looked as if it were a piece of fine art work that been created to be on display in a museum, and he knew it would forever be etched in his mind, until the day he died._

_No longer able to deny his urges he approached her covering her upper arms with his own. Slowly she turned to him her lips full and welcoming. The light of the moon reflecting the gloss she had carefully smoothed upon them earlier that evening, the glistening beckoned him to come closer. He lowered his lips to hers, ravaging her mouth. It was no ordinary kiss but one that said, "you are mine" a kiss that claimed, a kiss that owned. Her mouth answered to the response by submitting to him as his tongue continued its exquisite assault upon her, caressing, exploring, and pushing them both beyond the brink._

_Reaching down he grabbed the hem of her short sundress, the fabric little protection for his advances upon her, as his hand traveled up her outer thigh, before moving to her inner thigh, her skin so smooth the sensation his finger tips were experiencing was indescribable. They moved fluidly upon her flesh finally coming to rest in the moisture, and warmth that was already present between her legs. Letting out a deep sigh from his touch she allowed her head to fall upon his shoulder, her breathing becoming sporadic gasp at times from the surges his touch was creating._

_Her body clenched in response as his hand slowly began traveling away from the inviting warmth, and moisture it had found between her legs. A soft groan of protest escaped her delicate lips, vibrating off the t-shirt covering his muscular chest, but still the sensation could be felt upon his flesh through the fabric. He felt his body responding, the need becoming so demanding it was a feeling of both ecstasy and torture for him as he reached up placing the finger tips of both hands under the spaghetti string straps of her dress. Slipping each strap over her delicate tanned shoulders the dress falls to the ground finding a home down around her bare feet._

_His breathing becomes heavy, a sound escaping from his lips that is almost primal as he gazes upon her bare breast, her nipples a perfect soft pink color, call to his mouth. His lips tingle in response to the beckoning, and he is drawn to her flesh, his lips hot and moist as they brush from her well defined shoulders down her chest, first traveling to her right side. He takes her pert nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with the tip of his tongue as if it were a sweet candy treat, and to him it is, the sweetest most delectable substance his mouth has ever feasted upon. Moving greedily to the other side he begins to consume her as if it will be the last encounter he will ever have, the last meal._

_The excitement builds as her pert nipples harden in his mouth becoming so full, so erect; they feel as if they will burst. He can feel a surge of primal lust course through his body settling in the crotch of his jeans which have expanded to accommodate him in ways he didn't think were possible._

_Stepping back for a moment to allow his breathing to steady his eyes roam her body, the beauty of her standing before him in only a pair of pale blue lace panties, is mind boggling. The soft harmony of the water filling the air, and the moon light cascading around her creates an image that is truly exquisite, dreamlike, as if she is a water nymph, something from a fairy tale that simply doesn't exist. He reaches out to touch her warm flesh to ensure she is real, a breath of relief escaping him, vibrating upon his lips as he feels her warmth upon the pads of his calloused fingers._

_Knowing the need building within him can no longer be contained he reaches down unsnapping his pants and opening the zipper, he can feel himself almost brimming over begging for freedom, begging to be buried deep within the depths of her warmth. He stepped towards her closing the gap, very roughly cupping the back of her head with both hands, his fingers drifting through her blonde locks of silk, intertwining, tangling, and pulling her lips back into his own. They meet once more with an urgency that is full of demand, his tongue plunging into her mouth, as he feels a soft moan from her vibrating against his lips. It sends a rippling wave of sensation through him like the creek water that flows along the banks. He pulls her lips into him with even more demand his tongue plunging into her again in a sweet symphony of love, desire, and lusty need._

_Reaching down he slips his finger tips on both sides of the lace panties moving them freely down her legs until they are upon the ground. She stands before him completely naked now, and once again his eyes drink in the beauty, his eyes lower to the of the fine blonde tuft of pubic hair that is now on display. His cock pulsates with its own need in response to the image his eyes are beholding. He reaches around her waist lifting her up into him, his arms finding refuge in the curvature of her back just above the cheeks of her ass. Her legs wrap around his waist clenching him tight and he thinks momentarily of her pussy and how it clenches around his cock when he enters her. His body aches in protest to be inside of her._

_Stepping forward few paces he leans her into a large tree his mouth once again devouring her, ravaging her. His lips break from hers reluctantly as he reaches down adjusting his pants to finally give his demanding cock the freedom it has been screaming for. He can feel the surge of blood pumping, pulsating within him, as he drips in anticipation of being within her. Pressing her up against the tree harder, the tip of rigidness can sense her warmth is close, can feel the moisture she is emitting just for him._

_He loves her but his needs are now more primal as he moves guiding himself into her, pressing the back of her body even firmer into the bark of the tree as he enters her completely. He pauses only for a moment to gaze into her eyes before he begins his delicious assault pulling himself back slightly before plunging into her depths, repeating the action, over and over again as their breathing synchronizes as well as the rhythm of their movements. She buries her head deeper into the side of his shoulder her moans filling the night air drifting above them up intermingling with his own before floating upwards towards the heavens._

_His movements become more rhythmatic more purposeful with each plunge, their bodies both have a goal to receive the delicious sweet release they can only receive from one another. He can feel her body giving way with each plunge into her wet warmth. He continues to bury himself deeper within her with each plunge, her own body clenching around him, the resistance so sweet he feels himself pulsate on the brink of spilling into her. Her heart beats rapidly against his chest as her moans grow more frequent, and her entire body glistens with moisture. He can feel the change and buries himself deeply into her once more as she gives way screaming his name, clenching him so tightly he can't pull away from her. He feels the pulsing, the stirring in him as he releases himself into her, the wave of ecstasy overtaking his very soul as he groans out loudly the sound deep, and primal. Collapsing upon her, pushing her back against the trunk of the tree he stands for a moment, burying his head in her hair, his senses filling with her. She whispers words in his ear he can barely comprehend. _

{Charming, June 1995} Aiden awakened startled bolting to an upright position his body drenched in perspiration, and the sheets around him thrashed and tangled from his dream. He blinked numerous times allowing his eyes to focus, eventually recognizing the surroundings he had passed out in the night before as the clubhouse apartment. He couldn't remember much about the evening as he looked around the room several empty beer bottles scattered about, along with a couple of whiskey bottles. Glancing over at the nightstand he saw his pack of Marlboros. The ashtray next to the package was overflowing with extinguished cigarette butts, as well as a blunt lying to the side. He reached up with this hand running it through his untamable curls, his hand drifting down over his face to the thick stubble that would be a much fuller beard than he normally wore if he didn't shave soon. His head pounded as if large boulders were rumbling around inside, the pain radiated to his temples which pulsated in response.

He struggled to recall the events of the previous night, but it was extremely blurry. Aiden recalled some of Luann's women flirting with him at the bar, but fuck he couldn't even remember if he brought them back to the room or not. He knew the percentages that he had were pretty high. Lying back upon the lumpy mattress he stared at the old dingy ceiling above him. The water stains from the leaky roof they had fixed just last year glared back at him. It had been two weeks since the cabin, since Tara had slipped and told Amelia about the club business the boys had been involved in with Nomads, and SAMREN Charter. It had been two weeks since she had run out the cabin door with a look of fear in her eyes. He had found her by the creek, the one in his dream, the dream that had just startled him from his drunken slumber. They had not made love as he had just envisioned in his dream. Christ he would have given his soul to the devil for eternity if the dream had been real. When it was playing in his mind it had seemed so real to him, he could almost smell her all around him. The scent followed him wherever he went and it was tormenting. Even more tormenting then her scent was the look of fear that had been in her eyes, followed by the eerie blank expression that took over and never left.

Aiden felt those looks would haunt him for the rest of his life. He never touched her by the creek, not even a kiss. Amelia had demanded that Opie bring her back to Charming, and before Aiden could even get to her she had disappeared. Vanished without a trace into thin air, two weeks and no word from her, it was as if Amelia Tate had never existed. He had spent hour's pleading with Marie, doing everything short of getting on his fucking knees and begging her to tell him how to find Amelia. Christ he had no self respect left and if Marie had been willing to give him the location he would have gladly begged on his knees.

His eyes squinted for a moment from the pain, not the discomfort from the hangover that had been ongoing since she had disappeared, but from the pain of his heart that was breaking more and more with each passing day. He rustled around the bottles lying around; they clattered sending piercing noises into the air making his temples throb harder. Finally he found what he was looking for a bottle of Whiskey that actually contained some of the precious liquid brown contents within. Placing the bottle to his dry lips he turned it up feeling the liquid burn as it traveled down his esophagus to his empty stomach. Then he plopped back on the lumps of a mattress allowing the amber fluid to go to work on him. Numb that's what Aiden wanted to be numb. It was another fucked up day in the paradise that was his fucked up life and he intended to spend it just as he had every day for the last two weeks drunk. Being inebriated equaled numbness, numbness equaled temporary relief from the pain that ripped through him.

_Amelia stood on the bank of the creek watching the water ripple by her, as hot tears flowed down her cheeks. The pain ripping through her chest was indescribable as if her heart shattered into a million pieces. She knelt down to attempt to catch her breath, and control the hysterical sobs that kept coming. The water looked cool and inviting as if it welcomed her in promised her a peace that she so desperately needed._

_She felt his hand rest upon her shoulder. His smell penetrating the air around her and she desperately wanted to turn around, and beg him to take her into his arms, to make love to her, and make the last few weeks disappear. Amelia couldn't though the only strength she could muster was remaining frozen in a crouched position by the creek, the incidents of the last weeks running through her mind screaming at her. Aiden yelling insanely in the parking lot when Donna had gotten sick at one of the other charter members who had attempted to help, grasping her arm and hurting her, and pulling the gun on guy. His demeanor, his stance had been foreign to her, like someone she didn't know. They had been together just a little under a year and he had never behaved so erratically as he had the last few weeks. _

_Tara's look when she had asked if Aiden had killed one of the men found in the mysterious murders replayed in her mind. The arrival at the cathedral, the shirt that was wet with a substance she thought was blood, and Aiden staring blankly at the tile wall of the shower. All of the signs that she had chosen to ignore were starting to add up. Aiden's insistence that she stay away from the TM, locking her away from his life. Even though he had banished her for whatever bullshit reason he had given at the time she knew there was a war with the Mayans. That much she had overheard. All the men found in the mysterious murders were Mexicans. He was killer; the man she loved was killer. Even if he hadn't killed all of them he had been present, been an active participate. The sobs became uncontrollable again; he had promised her he was leaving the club in a year. How did one leave and live a normal life after taking another life? Amelia couldn't wrap her mind around it. She looked up to the night sky which had been so beautiful and enticing to her even an hour ago. One hour, sixty minutes, three thousand six hundred seconds ago her life had been perfect. Aiden had been perfect, there love had been perfect. Now she was crouched before a creek bank, nothing but despair and anguish pulsing through her. Amelia looked up at the night sky and began screaming. She could feel Aiden kneel down to wrap his arm around her, she hugged her own arms around herself pulling away from him._

"_Baby, please I don't know what's going on with you. Please talk to me, please." He pleaded with her, terrified at the emotional breakdown that was occurring, even more terrified at not knowing why it was occurring._

_Aiden knew she had, had issues in the past, she had shared a lot of very personal situations with him when they had first met. He also knew she was really encouraged take medication to stabilize her moods since the suicide attempt the year prior to their meeting. She refused to take it claiming it made her feel devoid of emotions. Honesty he hadn't seen any reason she needed it, she was one of the happiest, most loving, carefree persons he had ever known. The only thing she suffered from was a mother that was a complete fucking bitch. Amelia was stable, had been stable the last year, at least he had thought she was until now. Christ he had just walked into the kitchen with Jax to help them carry the beers out that Donna had said they had gone to retrieve. Now he found himself before this creek with Amelia refusing to even look him in the eye._

_He continued to coax her until Amelia finally rose and turned facing him her mascara streaming down her face in black streaks, her hair a tangled mess, her beautiful blue eyes already becoming blood shot, and swollen._

"_Have you killed someone Aiden?" She continued to glare at him, "The night you showed up at the cathedral, the night you disappeared into the bathroom. Was that blood on your shirt? Did you kill someone?"_

_His eyes grew wide, "what in the fuck", his mind felt as if a hurricane had just hit, he couldn't understand where she would hear such a thing, and then his mind reverted back to the image of Tara and Amelia in the kitchen. God damn it what had Tara heard, and what had she shared with Amelia. The very thing he had tried to shield her from, shield them from had just slammed into the shoreline like a god damned typhoon breaking down the levies he had so statically placed._

"_Amelia, please baby let me explain," He stepped closer to her, knowing if he could just touch her, kiss her, and make contact that all this could be solved. He could make her understand._

_Amelia watched him step towards her and immediately stepped back almost tripping in the creek. She could feel the cool water rushing along her bare feet, the sharp rocks underneath the pads of her feet._

"_Baby, please be careful you're going to fall into the creek some of the areas aren't stable. Its dark you could ….." He paused in an attempt to get control of his quivering voice, "the current baby, please take my hand Amelia, please…." He pleaded with her stretching his hand out to reach her. She was so close he could almost feel her warmth emitting through the air yet she felt a world away from him._

"_NO! Don't touch me!" She backed up feeling more of the cool water on her feet the unsteady rocks making a crumpling sound as they pressed against the pads of her feet, "Are you a killer? Are you Aiden?" She screamed the words praying he would lie to her, do anything to make her believe otherwise._

_Aiden watched in terror as she moved even further away from him into the water. He debated on just reaching out and grabbing her, deciding against it afraid she would jerk away. He stepped back from her holding his hands up hoping she would feel more comfortable to step forward, anything to get her away from the water._

"_Amelia, please baby, please I am stepping away from you ok, moving back," He took more steps back to show her, "I won't touch you unless you want me to I promise, please step away from the water, please Amelia. It's dark and those rocks are not steady under your feet. You could fall hit your head please come toward me. Please."_

_She watched as he continued to step away from her holding his hand partially up in the air as he did so. Slowly she walked forward towards the firm ground, her eyes never leaving his as her body moved._

"_Aiden," She sobbed for several minutes after speaking his name, "Did you? …. Did you kill someone? Please tell me the truth," She paused for a moment she could feel her control snapping as her voice began to raise in volume, "I already know the truth … Tara told me so don't look me in the eyes and lie!"_

"_Just come back to the cabin with me, come back sit down and we will talk about everything." He looked her in the eyes pleading, "Please, A, remember you and me, you promised to stick by me, just a year baby please."_

"_I didn't promise to sit beside you while you murdered people for the entire year," Her eyes grew wide with horror as she spoke the words._

"_Please, A, God, please I am begging you just come back to the cabin with me," Aiden stepped towards her," Please I'll walk away from the club tonight if that's what you want, but please come back to the cabin so we can talk. I'll do whatever I have to, baby. Please." His voice began to quiver as he spoke the words he noticed she began to take steps back in response to his advances once again she was headed back towards the unsteady creek bank of rocks._

_The story of Hamlet he was forced to read during his time in school flashed into his mind. He thought of the character Ophelia, the one whose body was found drowned in a creek, and the familiarity and symbolism of the situation sent shivers down his spine._

"_Everything ok?" Opie slowly approached he had heard Amelia's scream and Donna had begged him to go see what was happening._

_He had been in the shadows for several minutes, he was both shocked at the words he had overheard, and embarrassed that he had remained in silence like a petty ease dropper. He had debated about going back to the cabin at one point to get Jax. Amelia had obviously found out about him putting a bullet in one of the Mexicans head, Opie closed his eyes for a moment knowing Aiden didn't have a choice. If he hadn't shot him, he would have been dead. Looking at Amelia he knew she didn't understand that, he decided to remain where he was too concerned for both of them to leave long enough to even get Jax for help._

_Opie glanced from Aiden back to Amelia who looked almost comatose. Opie didn't like the fact she was standing so close to the water. The creek was swallow in parts, but deeper in others, it did move with a current over the rocks, and at night it was dangerous to walk around the rocks were slippery and unsteady, one could easily fall and hit their head. There had been a few people found dead that had met that fate over the years. Piney had always warned them about it as children._

"_Amelia, I want you to do me a favor honey," Opie spoke the words calmly but ready to grab for her if needed, "Just walk over to me, ok? I won't hurt you, you know that."_

_Aiden dropped to his knees in shock and a feeling helplessness washed over him, only breathing a sigh of relief as Amelia slowly began walking towards Opie away from the creek bank._

{Laguna Beach, June 1995} Amelia rose up from the beach towel she had fallen asleep on tears streaming down her cheeks. Every time her eyes closed it was the same dream that haunted her over and over, the horrible night at the cabin two weeks ago. When she had discovered information about Aiden, and the club activities she could have lived a life time without knowing. She had fled the kitchen of the cabin, and Aiden had followed her. Amelia had wanted to run into his arms so desperately and forget the look of truth that had flashed across Tara's face when she had asked about Aiden's involvement in the murders of several Mexican gang members around Charming. The same look of truth that had been in Aiden's eyes when she asked him if he was a killer. She couldn't though, she couldn't shake the fact that the man she loved had murdered someone, self defense or not.

Aiden had begged her to just listen to what he had to say, even Jax interjected on this behave trying to explain to her that it was a self defense move. That Aiden had no choice in the matter. Too Amelia though he had, had a choice, a choice not to be there. He could have been with her, in bed with her. It wasn't as if he didn't have a refuge from the club, he could have quit the club at anytime, and just been with her. She only had a year until her trust fund activated. They could have ridden that year out in a different manner than he had decided.

Amelia knew she had been cowardly begging Opie for a ride back to Charming. She had known Aiden wouldn't be far behind, so she had quickly packed a bag, begged Marie to say nothing, grabbed the keys to the beach house in Laguna and driven from Charming without looking back. She needed time to sort the mess that had occurred over the last few weeks, starting with the incident in the TM parking lot up to learning about Aiden putting a bullet in a man' s head.

She looked out on the horizon, the sun began to set casting it's hues of orange, pink and purple across the natural canvas. The sound of the waves against the shoreline was peaceful. Amelia desperately wished she could bottle that peace, and inject it in little doses as needed. She stood collecting her items throwing them carelessly into the large beach bag as she made her way towards the vast winding stairs leading up to the cathedral of Laguna. This Cathedral was special, different from all the rest, because when she turned eighteen it would become hers.

Amelia's sperm donor, even though he had never been in the picture must have known what a bitch her mommy dearest could truly be. The house had originally been a wedding gift to her mother when they had married, but when they divorced shortly after Amelia's birth one of the stipulations to her Mommy Dearest demands had been the monthly dividend payment when she turned 18, the signing over of the Laguna Beach house, and when she turned 25 years old full access to her exuberant trust fund, an amount that would make Amelia an obnoxiously rich young lady.

Amelia paused to look once more upon the horizon, despite the fact her heart was breaking she did feel a certain ease being in the surroundings. Since she was a very young girl she had always felt as if there was something calling her to the house. Even now that she was older Amelia still felt the house called to her, as if there was something, perhaps a reason for her to be near it. She let out a heavy sigh as the sun appeared to touch the water. She had really thought this would be where she made a future with Aiden. A life away from the MC but now she didn't know, she didn't know anything.

"Is he awake?" Clay leaned up against the bar looking towards the hallway that held the apartment room that Aiden had been holed up in drunk for damn near two weeks.

"Aye," Chibs answered nodding towards the door, "Tig is talking to him now."

Just as Chibs spoke the words Tig appeared in the hallway shutting the apartment door behind him.

"Clay, man he is already drunk again, fuck ain't even 10:00am yet," Tig shook his head as he walked from the hallway towards the bar, "There ain't no way I can get him on the bike today for that run to see his old man. You want me to drive him out there?"

"GOD DAMN IT!" Clay pounded his fist down on the clubhouse bar, he had hoped sending Aiden to see his father, Lenny would straighten him out a bit. Remind him of the commitment he had to the club to his old man who was serving time for his beliefs. They had all tried to talk some common bullshit sense in him since they had all returned from the cabin abruptly two weeks prior.

Clay felt as if he had reached his boiling point with the whole situation the future of SAMCRO club sitting in a room for two weeks drunk over a fucking girl. _Fuckin' shit!_

"Clay, baby, let me go talk to him sweetheart," Gemma walked up behind Clay laying her hand over his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"You know that may not be a bad idea, Clay."Tig interjected, "Gem, ya know she has a way of handling those boys." He glanced over sneaking a peek of Gem tits bursting out of her tight shirt; he wished she would handle him in a way. Tig thought Gemma was the hottest piece of ass he had ever laid eyes on, and he just imagined the woman could suck a dick. He felt a tingle in his pants at the thought.

"Go, see what you can do for him, baby" Clay shook his head a look of irritation on his already serious face, "You tell him I am not one bit fuckin' amused about this shit either, damn him! Kid has always been right as rain, serious minded, directed, good head on his shoulders, damn pussy! It's got him all fucked up."

Gemma kneaded her hands into Clay's large muscular shoulders, "Clay, in his defense it was all Tara Knowles fault this occurred to begin with. He had his business under control, his girl under control; he was following your guidance and advice. It was Tara who mouthed off about things she had no business discussing. Tara's been hanging around the clubhouse listening to gossip and then passing it on to Amelia, that's on her. Aiden's situation is on her."

Clay took in a deep breath as Gemma spoke the words, feeling a little more relaxed as she kneaded away at the weeks of tension that had built up within him. Her touch could make even the largest problem dissipate into thin air, and her mouth well holy fuck it could perform miracles. He turned to face her kissing her lips lightly.

"Ain't Tara's fault baby, she didn't mean any harm. These young girls they just need a little guidance is all." Clay looked at Gemma as he spoke the next words, "Seems apparent Jax is pretty fixed on her, and she's a decent girl. Loyal to our boy, seems to love him. Ain't stuck up about the other club members or thinking she's too good to sit around us. Perhaps it's time for you to take her under your wing Gemma, make the girl feel more welcome. Teach her, that way this shit doesn't happen again."

Gemma could feel every fiber of her being tense up into a huge knot of tension as he spoke the words. _School Tara? To what take her place one day? _She had to hide her true feelings on the words Clay had just spoken. Gemma knew his riding days would end earlier then need be due to the arthritis setting in, but if he thought her plan was to be the retirement Queen by his side he was sadly fuckin' mistaken. She would never step down as Queen, Jax was next in line to the Kingdom and she would rule by his side. The only woman he would have standing next to him would be one that she could control, and command to do her bidding. That girl certainly wasn't Tara Knowles. She could already see the defiance in her eyes when it came to Jax, the loyalty, and the unconditional love. Gemma had seen it before and she knew Tara would fight, fight to the death if necessary to keep what she felt was hers. Since they were at impasse about who Jax truly belonged to she knew the situation would eventually boil over like a kettle upon the stove. The best thing Tara Knowles could do for herself was tuck tail and run. Run as far as she could in the opposite direction.

"Sure baby," Gemma spoke the words the urge to scream in outrage began to build in the very pit of her dark soul, "I'll sit her down have a motherly talk with her as soon as possible. Help her out; show her the ropes a little."

"That's my Queen," Clay gave her a hearty smile as she walked off towards the apartment room.


	7. Chapter 7

_For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _

― _William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

_Note:Because this Chapter is a huge turning point for both stories posted to this site it will be placed in both books (chapter 6 Jax and Tara / Chapter 7 Amelia and Aiden). Duplicate chapters in these books however, will not occur in the future. Thank you for reading. _

{Charming, August 15, 1995}

The smell of grease and gasoline engulfed the garage as Jax stood next to the old bike working diligently. Too many people it was just a piece of junk, to Jax it was a forgotten master piece awaiting a rebirth. They were outlaws sure, but their 40 hour a week gig was garage mechanic, fixer uppers, and Jax Teller felt right at home with the smell of grease permeating the air. Most club members felt the same, and most worked at the TM doing one job or another, along with a few loyal friends of SAMCRO.

Jax tightened down the necessary bolts before stepping back wiping the black substance that was embedded into his hands, with the rag dangling from the pocket of his faded blue jeans. He reached out grabbing the can of soda sitting on the work bench close by taking a quick swig. Jax frowned as he swallowed the lukewarm bubbly fizz, he would have preferred a cold beer, but he knew that Clay would have his ass. During the established working hours it was not uncommon for customers to wonder on the lot, Clay; his step-dad had laid down the law for them all. No smoking anything that wasn't legal and no drinking in plain view during those times. For fuck sake if either was done out of sight don't forget to pop a damn breath mint in your mouth. They were outlaws no doubt about it but they were outlaws that needed to project the illusion that they were not outlaws for fine towns folks of Charming. The find folks of Charming needed to believe they were simply a motorcycle club that ran a garage. The illusion allowed them to coexist on a day to day basis. The illusion allowed the fine folks of Charming to turn the other cheek when necessary as well.

Lost in biker philosophy Jax returned to good old biker reality as Opie walked over pulling out one of the many red drawers of the tool box. His large hand rooting around obviously in search for something, what that something was Jax had no damn clue. The sound of screws, nuts and bolts clattered against the red metal drawer only stopping for moments as Opie's eyes inspected certain items.

"How's the blushing bride feeling?" Jax smiled as he looked at his lifelong friend.

Still unable to believe that Opie and Donna had gotten married a few weeks prior, much less that a baby was going to be born just in time for Christmas. Even though he had stood right beside him as the best man, the events seemed surreal. Jax was happy for his friend but he couldn't imagine being in Opies shoes. He couldn't envision himself shouldering the responsibility of fatherhood, husband, and provider, fuck he had his hands full just trying to balance the combustion he and Tara created every time they were close. Their love, passion, lust was unbridled and at times he felt as if he was suffocating from the smoke, dying a slow glorious death, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Still the thought of what they had encompassing a bigger picture, one with him being a family man. _Christ how would that look, _he sighed for a moment running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Jax shifted his attention back to Opie watching the huge smile cross his best friend lips at the mention of Donna. Opie looked older to him than he had at the beginning of the summer. His stance, his demeanor it had all changed almost overnight. It was as if he had reached maturity, become a man. It was more than just his appearance; it was everything about him. Being married young, expecting a kid for others might have scared them shitless but Opie made it look good, he made it look like a walk in the park, a graceful walk.

"Donnas doing great," Opie looked up at a Jax as a gigantic smile formed across his face.

Opies mind drifted from the grease pit garage to the evening prior and he could feel his smile growing even larger. _Probably look like a God damn goof to my brother and I don't give a fuck_, he thought as the image of Donnas' body curled against his as they watched television on the sofa entered his mind. She had fallen asleep like that, her little body curved into his, each rise and fall of her chest felt like a wave of indescribable peace. Opie knew as he lay underneath Donna watching her for hours, what he held in his arms was a piece of heaven on earth, she was his angel. She had become the very thing that kept him grounded to what was good, what was pure and innocent. The only thing more breathtaking and mesmerizing to Opie had been the slight bump of her belly where their child was growing inside of her.

"We went to the doctor the other day, they said next visit we should be able to tell if it's a boy or girl. Can't wait to find out for sure," Images of what his son was going to look like filled Opies mind. He had felt in his gut from the beginning they would have a boy.

"Man, that's great," Jax reached in his pocket fishing out a package of cigarettes and his lighter.

"She's headed this direction in just a bit," Opie turned his gaze back to the tool box drawer, finally finding the item he had been searching for, "I think Tara will be with her, not suppose to tell you but they are fixing lunch and bringing it up. Girly surprise, ya know?" He chuckled lightly.

"Jesus Christ," Jax laughed, "Thanks for the warning brother, I will get the Tums ready."

"Hey, now Donnas a good little cook, great homemaker." Opie arched his brow to Jax in warning.

"Wasn't talking about Donna, Op," Jax smirked at him taking a deep drag off the cigarette before laying it in the ashtray and stepping back over to his own work.

The sound of the side door of the TM office opening and closing catching his attention as Aiden walked out heading towards the opened garage bay doors. Jax looked over noticing Gemma watching Aiden walk off for a moment from the window. Her eyes shifted to the garage and locked with Jax's for a moment, a loving look soften her features before she turned her back walking back to her desk. Jax loved Gemma. She had been keeping a protective eye on Aiden the last few weeks, her talk being the one that finally snapped him out of the drunken stupor. Jax had seen Gem do the same for many of the other club members, be their rock when they needed one the most. She was solid, everything an Ol' Lady should be and more, she set the bar for others to follow, and he was proud Gemma was his mom.

Aiden walked toward the garage doors his head pounding from the night before and he hoped the fucking handful of Tylenol he had downed started kicking in soon. Reaching into the inner pocket of his cut he pulled out his sunglasses to shield his dark brown eyes from the rays of sun that were beaming upon him.

"Yo, Aiden, brother where you off too?" Jax arched his brow.

"Already logged my hours for the week, its Friday gonna cut out a little early head into town for some lunch." Aiden ran his fingers through his curly brown hair.

"Well, you look pretty lover boy," Opie winked at him as he spoke the words, "What kind of fish is on the lunch menu brother?" The sound of Opie and Jax's laughter mingled together as they peered in Aiden direction waiting for his response.

Aiden gave the expected response, which was his middle finger in Opies direction as he shook his head and continued walking.

"Let me guess," Opie looked as if he were in deep thought as he stroked his beard, "The kind of fish that has her ass cheeks hanging out of a cheerleaders skirt, and a couple of pom pom in her hands." Opie let out another hearty blast, "Shit brother, never figured you for the pep squad type."

"Didn't figure myself for a lot of fuckin' shit that's gone on the last year, brother," The words escaped Aiden's lips before he could camouflage the bitter tone.

"Hey, brother nothing wrong with a little team spirit," Jax flashed Aiden a cheeky smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood he had heard in his brother's voice, "Just wrap that shit up, fuck knows Suzanne has spread a lot of team spirit around these parts."

Aiden gave both men a coy smirk, "Always do brother, maybe you should have given Op there the cover your stump before you hump speech."

The sound of Jax's laughter roared through the garage as Opie flipped Aiden off. Turning abruptly he arched his brow at Jax in warning. The warning fell flat only increasing the sound of laughter bellowing from Jax as they both watched Aiden mount his bike.

"Man, you better cut the laugher," Opie shot Jax another glare of warning, followed by a hearty chuckle as he returned his attention back to his work.

Donna stopped the truck at the entrance of the TM gate unrolling the window as Aiden's bike came to a stop beside them. Tara bent forward slightly so she could see Aiden from the passenger side.

"Hey, Aiden," Donna smiled brightly at him, "We brought lunch made enough for you also."

"Thanks babe, meetin' someone in town," Aiden smiled at Donna as he nodded at Tara.

The weeks following their return from the cabin had been rough. The air between Aiden and Tara had crackled with tension; after all she was responsible for slipping up and spreading clubhouse gossip to Amelia. Gossip which had resulted in Amelia leaving him, word circulated around the TM like a wild fire in a dry bush about what had occurred. Gemma had not even attempted to hide her outrage with Tara, cornering her immediately demanding a private discussion. The discussion had not been the take the girl under your wing bullshit Clay had hoped Gemma would provide. The discussion that had occurred in the TM office was very one sided, with only Gemma speaking as Tara stared with her eyes large and wide in fear. As far as Gemma was concerned Clays suggestion she take the young girl under her wing show her the ropes, was a fucked up suggestion that wasn't going to happen. Clay could kiss her ass, providing a nurturing tit for Tara Knowles to suck was never going to happen in her universe. Tara had emerged from the TM office looking as if she had been run over by a freight train. Gemma had stood in the doorway following the conversation, gloating and basking in the glow of her victory over Tara Knowles, her face reflecting for all to see she was and would always be the Fucking Queen of the MC.

As a result of the Gemma and Tara's discussion, tension had not only crackled between Aiden and Tara. There had been the faint sounds of tension crackling between Jax and Gemma. Never had he questioned any action his mother had taken before, but when Tara had appeared to him her face pale as a ghost, Jax went looking for an explanation. The result had been the sound of slightly raised voices behind the closed doors between mother and son. In the weeks that followed the waters had been a little turbulent. To onlookers Jax looked as if he was a dingy being flung around the rough sea. His love for both women so great he was unsure which he should tie off too for refuge and calm.

Even in his drunken stupor Aiden hated seeing his brother being blown around like a dead leaf in the autumn wind, and struck a bargain with Gemma. He promised to lay off the bottle and get his shit together if she would give Tara a little slack for her mistake. The Queen of the MC, being well the Queen of the MC, had ignored Aiden's request for a brief time. Determined that Tara would feel her wrath for as long as she saw fit, but ultimately Gemma agreed to let Tara have a pass but in return Aiden would indeed enter the land of the living again. She loved the boys and the men of the MC, to see their hearts breaking was as if her own was breaking as well. There wasn't anything Gemma Teller- Morrow wouldn't do for her boys, and that even included giving a cunt like Tara a one-time pass. She knew given enough rope eventually the young girl would hang herself, and when she did Gemma planned on being close by to yank it tight.

Aiden made his peace with her Tara as well. She was his brother's girl after all and well frankly regardless of how he tried to look at it Amelia had made her own decision. The decision hadn't been what she had promised him, which was to stick by his side, no running. That Amelia hadn't held up her promise wasn't Tara's fault as far as Aiden was concerned. At least that was the lie he tried to convince himself of once he was sober enough to even form a conclusion in his mind. He had also come to another conclusion that sooner or later it would have just been something else that sent Amelia packing. _Better now than later,_ f_uck her._ Even as the words flooded into his mind he knew his heart felt totally different. Deep down he knew if Amelia would just come back he would do anything possible to be with her. _Please come back, _the thought chanted in his mind despite his logical conclusions.

The emptiness began to pour into him as he sat on his bike beside Donna and Opies truck. He responded to the emptiness with the only defense mechanism that now worked for him other than looking down the neck of a bottle of Jim Beam. Aiden put up a wall in his mind to block the thoughts of Amelia.

"Well, be careful," Donna paused for a moment a gentle smile forming on her pink lips, "Remember our apartment this weekend we are cooking out. You are welcome to bring a friend if you like." She offered ignoring Tara's sigh.

"Yeah, I'll see ya then, running late." Aiden wasted no time as he sped from the gate out to the street to escape the uncomfortable conversation.

"Did you have to offer to let him bring a friend, Donna?" Tara sighed again plopping her head back on the old seat of the truck, "Shit he's probably going to bring Suzanne. You know she's a friend of fucking, Hannah's, fucking whores all over the damn place."

"Whoa wait a minute Suzanne White and Aiden?" Donna looked at her curiously before continuing, "Tara, listen in all fairness Hannah is not a whore. You know that, right? Now Suzanne…" Rarely saying an ill word about anyone Donna decided to leave her sentence unfinished.

Donna tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Aiden was seeing Suzanne. The whole town of Charming knew what a whore the head cheerleader was there was no delicate way to state that fact. Hannah unlike Suzanne was not a whore, a crush on Jax yeah she was guilty of that, but she was not guilty of being the town whore.

Tara let out an irritated huff at Donna's last comment. She loved Donna but she often found it irritating that she was one of those individuals always looking for the very best in everyone. Tara had to reluctantly admit that Donna was right. She hated Hannah's guts but she wasn't a whore. Calling her a whore just somehow made Tara feel slightly better, eased her jealousy over the childhood friend.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't heard about Suzanne and Aiden?" Tara's eyes grew wide forgetting her moment of irritation at her friend, "Honestly Donna you aren't going to become one of those Susie homemakers that loses touch with everything going on around her are you?

Donna laughed, "No, but I have been a little busy," She chuckled looking down at her belly which was starting to really show that she was pregnant.

The last few weeks since returning from the cabin had been a whirlwind for Donna, breaking the news to her parents, the wedding, the new apartment, and then the worry for her friends Aiden and Amelia. Donna had just been grateful Aiden wasn't locked in a room drunk, totally missing the Suzanne factor.

"Yeah, well this is what Jax told me …." Tara began to tell her the tale of how they had met.

{Charming, July 5, 1995}

_The wind felt good on his face and he realized how much he had missed the feeling of freedom the ride gave him. Aiden rode through the streets of Charming for the first time since returning from the cabin. The sad truth was he had been too drunk over the last several weeks to be anything but a passenger in a vehicle. He knew whispers had been going around the MC that he was becoming a Piney Jr. Since he had been sober for a solid week, well sober at least during the daytime, Tig had urged him to get on his bike and ride. It had been a good suggestion. Riding cleared his mind, made him forget his troubles and Aiden desperately needed to forget._

_A little over a month had passed, June was ending and July beginning and no one had heard from or seen Amelia Tate. Finally after remaining drunk for what seemed an eternity, Gemma, Tig, Clay and Chibs had decided it was tough love intervention time. They had each pulled him from his stupor back into day to day life, Gemma more so than any of them had accomplished this. His heart still ached for Amelia, but as each day passed it was as if she had just been a dream, a fools dream. A dream he should have never allowed himself the luxury of enjoying. He rolled up to the stop light reviving his engine as he sat there. _

"_Hey Aiden," The feminine coo drifted through the air, the smell of a familiar perfume, the same perfume that Amelia wore filling his senses. _

_Aiden glanced in the direction of the sweet aroma to notice a convertible full of Charming Highs most popular sitting next to him at the stop light. The voice and the aroma came from Suzanne White the head cheerleader sitting in the back seat, he only knew her in passing, and well they had interrupted some porn star worthy fucking between her and Jason Johnson a while back outside of the football stadium. Jax, Aiden and even Opie had all been in agreement she had some great tits. He peered over his sunglasses at the halter top she wore that allowed her cleavage to burst out as if they were overly inflated balloons. _

"_Hey there, Suzanne," Aiden gave her a wry smile, "What's up?" Aiden smirked knowing one thing that was getting up, his dick. _

"_Nothing much just same old boring summer bullshit," Suzanne leaned forward as she spoke the words giving him a better look of the cleavage she was so very proud of. _

"_How's Amelia doing Aiden?" The voice came from the driver seat where Hannah Marshall sat glaring at him from the rearview mirror in front of her, "I haven't seen her in a while. She's a very beautiful girl, and you two make a great couple." She turned back facing the stoplight, before peering again in the rearview mirror this time at her bitch in heat friend, hoping she take the hint and simmer down. She knew the famous Suzanne White tone "I want that" was being used as she spoke to Aiden. Hannah had heard it practiced by her friend many times. The word gash popped into her mind. _

"_Wouldn't know haven't seen her in weeks," Aiden answered flatly returning his full attention to Suzanne's cleavage. _

"_Oh, no have you two had a little falling out have you, Aiden?" Suzanne answered her voice dripping with fake concern "Is there anything I can do to help?" She smiled at him as she stressed the word help._

_Hannah looked in the rearview mirror once again as she commented rolling her eyes in disgust. Even though the world thought they were best friend she truly disliked her. In all honestly she truly disliked most of her popular friends finding them all fake and backstabbing. Hannah missed the youthful innocent days and the friendships from that time immensely. A sudden urge began building in her to clean house on her friendships and her relationship with David. _

_Aiden shrugged his shoulders as he continued to glare at her cleavage then into her face with a mischievous smile. He shifted on the seat of his bike shocked at how aroused he was. _

"_Maybe sometime I could go on a ride with you," Suzanne offered her own mischievous smile forming. _

"_Well, babe you're welcome to get on right now if you would like," Aiden smirked at her. _

_Hannah watched in horror as she jumped over the side of the car, before she even had time to protest or interject a reminder that David and Jason were waiting for them. The light turned green as Aiden helped Suzanne on the back of his bike and sped off. Hannah sat at the light for moment shaking head before a profound thought entered her mind that perhaps today was the day to clean house on her socialite life. _

"There they are," Opie nudged Jax as Donna and Tara approached the garage doors.

"Hey, boys we brought lunch," Donna walked up with the casserole dish in hand a look of accomplishment and pride on her face.

Jax had to admit the aroma coming from whatever Donna had prepared for them smelled pretty damn good.

"Here babe I'll take that for you," Opie reached down taking the dish from her brushing his lips against hers as he did.

"How you been babe," Jax moved towards Tara his arms wrapping around her immediately finding their favorite resting spot just above her delectable ass. He leaned in pressing his lips against hers, the uncontrollable urgency building immediately between them immediately.

"Better now baby," She returned his kiss her body aching for him. She could feel a surge of wetness that dampened her panties. Hers bodies response just from his lips. It had been that way since the beginning; anytime they were close her body responded readily, always yearning to be joined with his. Jax had told her it was the same for him as well.

"I'll be god damned," Opie spoke the words as he eyes wondered in the direction of the parking lot where a car had just parked next to his truck.

Tara, Donna and Jax looked up immediately to see what had captured Opies attention.

"Amelia," Tara shrieked in surprise as she let go of Jax running towards her friend.

Tara had felt horrible about what had transpired at the cabin. There hadn't been a day that passed since then that she hadn't thought about Amelia. They all missed her and like Aiden felt lost in a way, as if a piece of the puzzle was not present. After Aiden had begged Marie to tell him where Amelia was at, both Tara and Donna had begged Marie, the housekeeper aka surrogate mother, themselves for her location but she wouldn't budge. She had simply told them Amelia was safe and just needed time.

Donna quickly released Opie a smile of joy crossing her face as she ran towards Amelia as well.

Amelia watched as her friends approached a feeling of both joy and relief washed over her. She had truly been nervous to just show up at the TM, but since arriving back in Charming late the prior evening she had known it needed to be first on her list. She desperately wanted to make things right with Aiden again. Being away from him over the summer had made her realize just how much she loved and needed him. Even if that meant Aiden staying with the club until she turned 18. Quickly she ran towards her friends flinging her arms around, hugging them close to her.

Opie and Jax stood back arms crossed identically as they watched the scene unfold, matching broad smiles on their face as the three girls hugged in a circle giggling.

"Thank God she's back," Jax spoke the words with relief in his voice.

"What about the pep squad situation?" Opie arched his brow.

"Suzanne is just a fucking unofficial croweater. She will crawl on to her next conquest trust me, and if she doesn't I will push her along," Jax sat the wrench down wiping his hands once again.

"You're right man," Opie stroked his beard, "Aiden needs Amelia, once they talk shit will get hashed out right away. Guess we will be subjected to that good ole A team public display of affection once again." He sighed.

"I know man," Jax slapped him across the back knowingly; "I have missed their sickening bullshit also," He paused for a moment, "About time to get things back to normal around here."

The two men stepped out of the garage their strides matching as they headed towards the giggling girls, both ecstatic to hear the noise of their laughter.

"Darlin'" Jax stretched his arms out hugging Amelia, "Really good to see you back where you belong."

"Yeah, I agree," Opie hugged her next.

Amelia smiled at both of them. Her eyes looking back over at Donna still shocked that her friend was pregnant.

"Looks like I have missed a lot," Amelia smirked at Opie.

"Sorry we couldn't wait on the wedding, Amelia," Donna apologized sincerely, "As you can see time was of the essence."

Opie smiled reaching out rubbing her small belly, "She understands, baby."

Amelia blushed slightly at the sight at least now the mysterious stomach virus had been solved. She marveled at how truly beautiful they looked together. Her heart burst with happiness but was also filled with a longing. She knew she needed to see Aiden.

"Where's Aiden?" She smiled looking around not seeing his bike.

Donna and Tara looked to the boys to answer her question not wanting to say anything that would upset an already delicate situation.

"He's out on a run darlin'" Jax smiled as if everything was perfect, and to him everything was perfect now that Amelia was back. Suzanne was nothing more than a play thing passing Aiden's time he knew that. He was sure however that Amelia might not share his belief or understanding on the matter, and felt they should be reunited for Aiden to handle any details he thought were pertinent.

"Will he be back soon?" Amelia asked the tone revealing her disappointment.

"Probably won't see him until later," Jax replied, "I tell you what come have some lunch with us," Jax smiled nodding towards the TM. He knew even though Aiden was out with Suzanne he wouldn't be bringing her anywhere near the clubhouse. The clubhouse was one of the safest places for Amelia to be until they could locate Aiden, "If he doesn't show up by the time we are finished we will send out a search party for him." Jax continued to smile knowing a few private out of the way locations Aiden had frequented with casual fucks before Amelia. He would send some of the prospects out if he had too.

He looked over at Opie who he knew from his eye contact was reading his mind. Keep her busy and then if needed go search Aiden out to let him know she was back.

"Sounds good," Amelia walked towards the TM hugging her friends truly happy to be back in Charming.

"Jax are you sure we shouldn't have told her? I would have felt better if we could have kept her here until Aiden showed." Tara placed the helmet on her head as she mounted the bike taking the seat behind Jax wasting no time in clasping her arms tightly his waist.

"Naw babe, best to find Aiden and send him to her," Jax started the engine of the Harley wishing they could have kept Amelia detained at the TM until his return as well, "You will see once they have some time together everything else will work itself out. They just need time alone."

Tara assumed by time alone Jax meant in bed, and she figured he was probably right. If they could just reconnect again she really felt in her heart nothing else would matter. She had felt strongly if Amelia hadn't left the cabin so abruptly that night Aiden could have fixed things before the weekend was over. A feeling of guilt washed over her once again, she wished for nothing more than to be able to take back the conversation in the kitchen.

Jax pulled the bike forward stopping along side of Opie and Donna.

"Donna you ok on the back of that bike?" Jax winked at her.

"I am fine, soon I won't be able to ride much," Donna leaned in closer to Opie hugging her arms around his waist, "So, hush and let me enjoy myself." She winked at him playfully.

"Ain't nothing wrong with her being on the bike," Opie started the engine, "Shit, our mom's were straddling a bike up to the day before we popped out."

"Yeah, and look how we have turned out," Jax huffed.

"Look pretty good from where I am sitting, biker boy," Tara whispered in his ear.

Jax could feel himself growing hard just from the sound of her voice, "Let's find Aiden so we can get some real celebrations started," The smell of her, the rumble of his bike, fuck he needed to take her back inside the TM and get some instant relief before starting the search. He frowned knowing relief would have to wait. They needed to find Aiden sooner rather than later, the thought of Amelia seeing them together didn't paint a pretty picture in Jax's mind.

Amelia drove through the streets of Charming heading towards the cathedral the only way she knew how to travel, fast. Speeding for Amelia was the same sensation the boys got when they rode their bikes, all the problems of the world faded away. There was a certain release and freedom that washed over her as she strategically weaved her car in and out of traffic. To Amelia it was like a game of chess, each move determining the ultimate outcome.

The music blared out of the radio, as she sang along cheerfully, her long blonde hair whipped in the breeze. She was so lost in the moment; in the thought of seeing Aiden, Amelia almost missed his black Harley in the parking lot of the popular road side diner. A smile of excitement crossed her face as she quickly made a U-turn and headed back towards the parking lot.

Jumping out of the convertible not even bothering to lock it or put the top up Amelia burst through the glass door, the chime above announcing her arrival. The smell of fried foods immediately hitting her nostrils, her stomach rumbled for a moment reminding her it had been days since she had eaten much. She put the thought of food to the back of her mind. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was locating Aiden; food would simply have to wait. Amelia could feel him close the need to touch him overwhelming her senses.

The friendly waitress behind the counter greeted her cheerfully asking if she would like a table, booth or bar seat, Amelia opened her mouth to reply when Aiden's voice float in the air. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks as the sound of him filled her senses, then came a sound she hadn't anticipated.

Tara looked over at the parking lot of the diner she worked at part-time as they sped past and immediately noticed the scene. Her hand slapped against the back of Jax's leather cut.

Jax felt Tara's hand on his back, he turned to glance over his shoulder, and that's when he saw them, the three of them in the diner parking lot. He could tell by the body language it wasn't good. _Jesus Christ!_ Pulling over on the easement and skidding to an abrupt stop he turned the bike back in the direction of the trio.

Opie saw Jax ahead pull over and make a U-turn just as Donna shouted in his ear to look over at the diner parking lot. He could feel the blood drain from his face as she saw Suzanne, Aiden and Amelia all out front. _God Damn it! _

Hannah Marshall drove along the streets of Charming lost in deep thought. She had heard Amelia Tate was back in town and had decided to go over and see her. Once upon a time they had been friends, not best friends, but friends none the less. She didn't know if she knew about Aiden and Suzanne yet, but she knew when Amelia did find out she was going to be crushed. She had watched them together and knew they loved each other. Being with Aiden was the only time Hannah could really recall Amelia truly happy.

She frowned momentarily as the image of Parker entered her mind. Parker Peterson was part of the elite group of football pricks. He was an honorary member along with David Hale, and Jason Johnson. They were the elite, All State Players, and they all liked bragging about their conquest with the girls as much as their touchdowns on the field. Parker had bragged about his supposed conquest of Amelia Tate, bragged so loudly she had gotten expelled from the private school they both attended. Bragged so loud the effects on Amelia had been very profound.

Hannah's mind drifted to Suzanne who had been hanging all over Aiden since that day at the red light. She hadn't been spending anytime with the head cheerleader since her brazen move. Hannah had even broken off her relationship with David when she arrived with the news that Suzanne wouldn't be joining them. Jason had been less than thrilled, David even less thrilled when Hannah informed him she had grown tired of the ignorant game of charades they were playing.

David had smugly told her leaving him was a huge mistake, a comment to which Hannah had replied with a _fuck you_, despite her formal upbringing. David had not bothered to call on her again, spending his summer beach side with Jason, the two of them brooding together, licking each other's wounds.

Needing to lighten the mood Hannah reached down to turn up the radio when she noticed Jax and Opies Harleys pulling into the diner parking lot with the girls on the back. She assumed they were just stopping in for a meal, sighing heavily she thought back to the caddy remark she had made to Tara months ago about getting together for lunch. Hannah knew she needed to apologize and try to make some sort of peace with her. As she watched them pull into the dusty parking lot her eye caught view of Amelia and Suzanne and even from a distance she could tell they were screaming at one another.

"You are nothing but a fucking whore!" Amelia shouted at Suzanne.

"I am a whore?" Suzanne smirked, "The story I heard about you two," She glanced from Amelia to Aiden and then back to Amelia before continuing, "was you fell into his bed within a few hours of meeting. How you convinced him of that virgin bullshit is beyond me. We all know you fucked Parker at that private school and got yourself kicked out as a result."

"You fucking bitch!" Amelia screamed, "That's not true!"

"Sure it's not. Everyone knows the Principle of the school walked and caught you both in the act. Heard he was fucking you in the locker room shower, shit at least I hold out for a bed." Suzanne's voice dripped with hatred and sarcasm as she spoke the words.

"That's enough!" Aiden stepped between the two girls turning to Suzanne first, his anger raging at both of them, but the need to defend Amelia honor overwhelmed him, cancelling out his anger for the moment, "I can assure you fucking Parker was full of shit, Suzanne!"

"Really, Aiden, you sure about that, sure your little virgin Amelia wasn't tainted goods when you got her?" Suzanne smiled vindictively Amelia's way.

"I am sure," Aiden could feel momentary absence of rage returning, "Go stand over by your car and wait for me," He spit the words out at her before turning back to face Amelia.

"Yeah, be a good little doggie and follow big bad biker boy's orders," Amelia hissed the words hatefully, the words that followed flowing from her mouth before she could stop them, "Congratulations Aiden, your doggie is very obedient, and how proud you must be. Hope you dipped her for fleas."

The words pissed him off as they left her mouth, but still he found himself searching her eyes for even the slightest glimmer of hope that they weren't over. He had been caught completely off guard when she walked over to the table glaring at them both as if her blues eyes were daggers. The feeling of joy from seeing her was immediately replaced with a feeling of doom as if he were falling into a pit of never ending darkness. _Fuck me! Just a little break is all I ask!_

"BASTARD," Amelia screamed at him, "You never loved me did you? I was just a …. a … a fucking play thing to you. A notch in your belt," She could feel the fury and hurt building in her.

"What the Fuck?" Aiden had never felt such a mixture of love and hate course though him in his entire life, "You disappear for months, no word, no phone call, nothing, not shit! You are a fucking selfish spoiled bitch, Amelia." He stood shocked at the last words that had left his mouth. _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? _A voice screamed inside of his core so hard it almost shook him.

Amelia stood stunned by his words, as if he had reached out and slapped her across the face. Reacting without thought Amelia extended her delicate hand, determined that she not be the only one who felt the sting of a slap upon their face. Her palm burned protest as the red mark began to appear on his flesh.

Aiden glared at her momentarily fury ripping through him, he had never hit a woman, but the temptation was so great to him at the moment his mouth watered. The thought quickly left him as another emotion consumed him, the urge to kiss her, make love to her. Reaching towards Amelia he pulled her angry body into his arms, the warmth of her presence, the smell of her so close ignited frenzy within him.

"No!" Amelia yelled as she pulled away, "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again," Her eyes traveled over to Suzanne who stood smugly by her car watching them a look of victory upon her face.

Not willing to let the bitch see her cry Amelia quickly turned on her heel making a bee line towards her car. Aiden stood in shock unable to even react as she started the engine the dust flying into the air as she drove away.

"FUCK ME!" He screamed into the heavens as her car left the parking lot.

"You don't need her, baby," Suzanne crept up behind him hugging her lush body against his back allowing her hands to travel around his torso, "She doesn't deserve you," She cooed into his ear.

Tara and Donna stood paralyzed unable to wrap their minds around the scene that had just played out in front of them. Opie and Jax stood close by in a similar state, the hope they had felt for the couple earlier that day vanished, poof, gone, just as Amelia had been months ago.

"You are nothing but a two bit gash whore," The sound of Hannah's voice came from behind Tara and Donna as they watched her walk past them towards Suzanne.

"Excuse me?" Suzanne looked at Hannah as if she did not understand the words the young girl had spoken so clearly.

"I said you are a GASH WHORE!" Hannah stared at her sternly, "Does it need to be spelled out for you? G-A-S-H, W-H-O-R-E! Is that clear enough for you or shall I get a piece of paper and write it down?"

"Me?" Suzanne eyed her for a moment before allowing her gaze to drift Jax and Tara's direction, "What about you dear friend? The whole town knows you are dripping for Teller over there. Don't pull your holier than thou act with me," Suzanne hissed the words out at her as she stepped away from Aiden coming eye to eye with Hannah.

"I am not perfect, but I am not like you," Hannah stared at her intently, "My legs don't fly open like a Venus fly trap each time a prey flies by. You knew they were together, you knew they were in love but yet you jumped out of my car like a fucking whore at that red light."

"You know Hannah … perhaps if you would be more concerned about your own business, you could keep a man satisfied," Suzanne smirked before continuing, "Poor David, he told me what a cold fish you are, what a boring individual. Why according to him vanilla ice cream has more flavor."

Hannah looked at Suzanne with disgust, the shame washing over her that they had ever been within a close radius of one another. She felt even more shame at allowing David to woo her to run with his group of cronies in the first place. Hannah felt the rage stir within and to her it felt like a volcano about to erupt. She could feel her hands clenching forming tight fists and before she could contain the rage her right fist came into contact with Suzanne's nose.

Hannah could feel the give followed by the warmth of blood that immediately covered her hand as the chilling screams filled the air. She felt and heard the onlookers that were gazing at them both outside and inside the diner. Her knuckles began to ache and she could feel the swelling already setting in,  
despite the pain shooting through her hand, radiating up her arm, hitting Suzanne had felt good, it had felt damn good.

"You crazy bitch," Suzanne spit the words out through her pain, "You are finished with our group do you hear me?! Finished! When I am done with you, you will regret this, Hannah Marshall."

Hannah could only stare at the girl her hand now twitching to hit her again, despite the throbbing protest her swollen knuckles screamed at her.

"Get the hell out of here you bitch or you will have more problems than a fucked up nose," Tara's voice full of nothing but promise to fulfill her words as she stepped to the side of Hannah.

"You are kidding me right?" Suzanne looked at Tara in disbelief, "You do understand she wants…."

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Tara glared at her in rage as her eyes narrowed, "Get the hell out of here while you still can, or I swear to God I won't held responsible for my actions."

"Crazy bitches!" Suzanne spit out as she turned to make her way back to her car, "You all deserve each other," She glared in disgust at each of them.

Hannah stood beside Tara as Suzanne started her car exiting the parking lot. Slowly she turned to look Tara in the eyes. No words were spoken as their eyes locked and a certain truce was formed between the two girls. Would they ever be friends, Hannah didn't know, but she did know whatever had transpired was a good place to start.

Aiden closed his eyes for a moment crouching down grabbing his knees with his hands, his head pounding in response to the events of the last thirty minutes. _God damn it how did things every get so fucked up? _

"Brother," Opie placed his hand on Aiden's shoulder crouching down slightly, "Do you love her?"

Aiden peered up at Opie his dark eyes in agony, "Yes, Christ yes, I love her."

"Then put an end to this fuckin' shit once and for all, fix it man," Opie nodded his chin as he spoke the words, "Tell her you love her, tell her you love her until she listens. I don't care if it takes you the rest of your miserable fuckin' life. Go get your girl, brother."

Aiden stood up straight, his eyes saying a thank you to Opie that he didn't speak with words. For the first time in months he knew exactly what he needed to do, everything was clear, in his clarity he saw the one thing that mattered, and that one thing was Amelia. Quickly he walked over mounted his bike and started the engine taking off in the direction Amelia had disappeared determined he would take no less than a yes from her.

They all stood staring as Aiden disappeared out of sight, each looked to one another a long period of silence consuming them, a silence finally broken by Donna.

"Are they going to be ok?" Donna walked over to Opie her eyes shining hopefully.

"Yeah, baby they are going to be fine." Opie pulled her to him, lowering his head to her hair he breathed her in.

"Damn Hannah gonna have to start calling you slugger," Jax walked over to the girls standing together.

"And you baby, you were amazing." He winked at Tara.

"You need some ice for your hand," Tara glanced down at the Hannah's bruised swollen knuckles, "It might actually be broken."

"I'll be ok…." Hannah could feel the pain course through her now that the adrenaline rush was dissipating.

"Hey the least we could do is get you some ice," Opie smiled at Hannah, "Good to see you back to your old self," He winked at her.

"Hey lets all go in and have a coke or something while Tara fixes her up with some ice," Donna smiled, "Actually I have a huge craving for some ice cream. I mean as long as you think Aiden and Amelia will do ok without us."

"Baby, they are going to be locked up in that cathedral for a month straight I promise you," Opie winked, "Come on ya'll let's get that some Ice for slugger, and Ice cream for preggo." He turned nodding towards the diner door.

The unlikely set of five sat in the circular booth of the diner laughing as they recalled the look on Suzanne's face when Hannah's fist square in her face. The sounds of laughter were abruptly interrupted as the diner door crashed open the chimes ringing out in protest.

"What the hell?" Jax watched as at girl entered the diner and approached the counter her hands flailing around wildly as she spoke rapidly to the waitress behind the counter.

"Jax, what's happening," Tara asked as she watched the waitress Sally that she had worked plenty of shifts with turn quickly grabbing for the phone as the girl stood her face ashen in appearance.

"I'll be right back, darlin' " Jax brushed his lips upon Tara's forehead before stepping to the outside of the booth, Opie followed him forming up on his right side and they approached the diner counter together.

"What's going on?" Opie inquired.

"There's been a horrible wreck a few miles up the way," The girl responded in a panicked voice, "They are calling an ambulance, but I don't think the guy is alive. He came through the intersection so damned fast; the driver of the truck says he never even saw his bike."

Jax eyes locked with Opie neither spoke a word as they ran out of the door towards their own bikes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

{August 20, 1995, Private Airport, Charming}

The musty smell of Charming hit her nostrils as she stood in the doorway of the private leer jet that husband number five of six weeks had bestowed upon her. Her cold ice blue eyes surveyed the desolate airfield, as she cursed silently under her breath that the plane had brought her to this hell instead of the fabulous spa location that was the original flight plan. Times like this made Abigail Tate-Southward-Shaw-Cummings-Wentworth wish she had never borne a child, especially a self-centered one like Amelia. She peered over her $600.00 black Dior sunglasses at the stretch limo waiting. Abigail known as Abby by her influential jet set socialite group of fake friends, supposed conceiving and giving birth to Amelia hadn't been a total loss. In fact if one were looking at it from an investment or stock exchange point of view, Amelia had yielded a healthy bottom line for Abby. Being the mother to the only legitimate child of her obnoxiously rich first husband William Tate, who was 20 years her senior, had made her an insanely rich women at the tender young age of 19. She inhaled deeply feeling the arousal stirring in her as she recalled William; he had been one hell of a lay, actually the best she had encountered to date, the current husband not even a close contender. William's pockets had been deep and still were bottomless, but his business dealing were not all legit, one of the main reasons he had not stepped foot back on U.S. soil since his daughter's birth. That and he had no desire to be a father, a point he had made perfectly clear even before they had gotten married.

A sensual smile almost made Abby's plastic appearance look real as she recalled their time together before the news of her pregnancy had fucked everything up. They had, had 12 months of blissful, lust filled months of ecstasy. As the smile creased her stiff face she quickly caught her error in appearance and corrected it immediately; appearance was after all everything in her world. Clutching her black Dior handbag close to her perfectly round shaped breast, which had been augmented by the top plastic surgeon in the country, she began to slowly emerge down the steps that had been placed before the extravagant jet. The click of her Louis Vuitton black high heels, which matched her outrageously expensive black outfit, clicked in harmony with the sway of her perfectly rounded ass. The brisk annoying breeze blew her perfectly styled long blonde hair. Annoyance and inconvenience that was all Charming and Amelia had ever been, she thought bleakly as she lowered herself into the private stretch limo as the chauffeur stood by patiently.

{August 16, 1995, 5:30am, St. Thomas Hospital, Charming}

Dr. Martin lowered his tired aching body to the chair behind the ER desk to sign off on the new patient's orders; he had given verbally to the nurse that was assigned to assist him. Reaching to the side he picked up the paper cup full of piping hot coffee she had so graciously placed upon the desk as well. It had been an eventful night for each of them. The Trauma that had presented the previous afternoon, had kept them occupied well into the early morning hours.

His smiled broadened as he signed his scratchy illegible signature his thoughts on the young man that lay in a bed on the other side of the doubles doors of the Intensive Care Unit. The patient was already making great strides, well ahead of what they had anticipated. Dr. Martin now felt confident Aiden Janowitz would make a full recovery with record speed. He hoped the young man realized just how lucky he had been, having completed his residency in a busy trauma hospital located in New York City before arriving on the west coast, Dr. Martin had seen similar events result in fatalities.

"Dr. Martin, we have a self inflicted wrist laceration incoming," The nurse motioned to the glass ambulance bay doors that were opening as she spoke, a stretcher being rushed into the first available area.

Rising abruptly almost knocking over the coffee, he followed the nurse to the area where they were wasting no time in transferring the body of the young girl from one stretcher to another.

"What's the story here?" He asked the paramedic in charge without even making eye contact, his eyes fixated on the flowing blonde hair that was visible, the flowing hair that was stained with bright red blood.

"Seventeen year old, white female, found by the housekeeper in the tub, left wrist lacerated horizontally, object used appears to be a knife that was found on the scene, time that elapsed from last seen uninjured to injury 5 – 10 minutes. The cut is deep, honestly we haven't been able to release pressure long enough to determine the extent of the damage….."

Dr. Martin listened intently as the paramedic continued the report, now unable to divert his eyes away from the blood staining the pure white sheet from the dainty feminine wrist. Oozing continuously around the gloved hand that was holding firm pressure. A sense of dread stirred deep within him as he moved closer to the stretcher. Jesus Christ when it rains it pours, he thought.

"Get blood down here STAT," He turned calling the order out to the nurse, "Tell them there is no time to type cross, send at least 3 units of Type O, and to be on call and ready that's probably just going to get us started. We need to call the Surgeon back in also."

As the paramedics stepped back further Dr. Martin moved forward and the females face finally came into full view.

"NO!" He yelled out before he could stifle the response.

"Dr. Martin, are you ok?" The nurse remaining inquired.

He looked down in horror at the young female recognizing her immediately, in spite of her now pasty pale appearance. There was no mistaking she was the young girl from the waiting room earlier. The girl he had snuck back to see the young man, the one he had just been thinking about, the young man who was going to make a full recovery. Shaking his head, he watched the blood pouring from the young girl's wrist, unlike the young man that she obviously kept company with, he didn't know if the chips would be in her favor. For the first time since he had been an attending Physician at St. Thomas, he felt a profound wave of nausea sweep over him.

{Chapel, August 17, 1995, Noon}

"We talked to that housekeeper, Marie. Best we can make out of all this bullshit is a guy wearing one of our Prospect cuts showed up at the door telling them he was sent by you and Gemma. He told them Aiden was dead, gave a little warning for Amelia to stay the fuck away from the MC. Housekeeper said he told the girl we blamed her for Aiden's death." Bobby shook his head as he finished the last words.

Clay rolled his eyes before looking up at the Chapel ceiling a scowl upon his face, "FUCK!"

"Clay man, that's not all," Tig took a deep drag from his cigarette before looking his President in the eye.

"Well, don't keep me in mother fuckin' suspense, do tell me," Clay spit out not sure how the fucked up situation could get much worse.

The events of the last days had been a pretty fucked up as far as he was concerned. Aiden, had almost died from being run over by a truck in the God damned intersection, and now his damned girl friend had slit her wrist wide open. All because of some dumb ass Prospect showed up on her door step full of lies. The gossip was running around town like a spark in the middle of a burn ban. Clay sure in the fuck didn't need the good folks of Charming riled up flooding into Chief Unser's office demanding the outlaws be dealt with. He glared at his Sgt. of Arms with a look of exasperation upon his face. Fucking hell!

"The mother, Clay, the uppity bitch is headed for Charming, hear she's fuckin' pissed. Claiming she is personally holding the MC and Aiden responsible." Tig answered hating to be the bearer of more bad news that only added gasoline to the already blazing temper Clay was fighting hard to keep under control.

Clay snapped at the words his Sgt. at Arms spoke slamming his gigantic fist upon the Redwood table his joints screaming back at him in protest.

"Clay, man the girl ain't legal age for him to be tapping," Tig flicked the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray close by, immediately reaching out to retrieve another from the crumpled pack, "This could be some fucked up shit, I remember this one time …"

"No fuckin' shit," Clay responded sarcastically cutting him off, "Tig, don't open your Mother Fuckin' mouth again unless it's to tell me something I don't know, and spare us all the stroll down memory cock lane." Clay narrowed his eyes as he spoke the words.

"He hasnae bin forcin' th' girl fur Christ sake," Chibs growled looking at Tig irritated.

"Don't matter," Bobby spoke from across the table, "She ain't eighteen and he will be turning 19 in a just a week or so."

"Bobby's right, don't fuckin' matter whether she was willin' party or not," Clay reached up placing a hand over his face resting it for a moment before allowing it to crawl down his flesh.

Fuckin' pussy, he cursed silently knowing it would death of all of them, knowing it could take a man down faster than a bullet, or in Aiden's case a truck at the intersection. Clay Morrow couldn't really throw stones however; he knew Gemma's tight sweet pussy had drawn him in like a bee to honey.

Piney leaned back in his seat to the left of Clay, "How much of this are we gonna share with the boys," He looked around the table knowing they all understood that to be Jax, Opie and Aiden.

"Aiden doesn't need this bullshit while lying in the hospital bed," Clay interjected, "I don't want you asses leaking information to him about the girls situation."

"Yeah, Clays right." Happy spoke the words in his emotionless tone.

"Let's vote this shit," Clay barked out the irritation apparent in his voice, "We only inform the boys on a need to know basis, let some shit unroll first, see what happens. I'll get Gem involved see if we can simmer the mom down a notch. We need to find the damned Prospect, introduce him to Mr. Mayhem." Clay looked around the table see the nods of agreement.

"Yay or nay to the proposed solutions," Clay paused for a moment, "I say, yay," Looking immediately to his right for Tig to respond.

"Yay" Tig responded immediately.

"Aye" Chibs spoke quickly as well.

"Yeah," Happy spoke next.

"Yay" Bobby added before reaching out for a freshly rolled joint.

"Yay" Piney spoke last before looking over at Clay.

Clay picked up the gavel clenching his still protesting fingers around it tightly before slamming it down forcefully on the Redwood table.

Gemma pulled her black sporty car into the TM, not bothering to utilize a parking space but rather rolling up as close as possible to the clubhouse.

"Thank you coming over to help me out with all of this," Gemma looked over at Hannah's bright face, "When times are tough we women have to rise about it all and take care of the men." She winked at her.

Stepping out of the car Gemma heard the familiar rumble of Jax's Harley; followed closely by another familiar rumble that she knew was coming from Opie. She watched as her son and his lifelong friend parked their bikes, and began walking over to the car.

"Hey ma," Jax strutted over to this mother kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Gem," Opie gave her a huge bear hug as Jax stepped back.

"Hey baby, how's Donna this morning?" Gemma knew they girls had all been through it first with Aiden and now with Amelia.

"She's pretty shaken up, Gem," Opie sighed lowering his head for a moment as if he was inspecting the black pavement, "So much shit hitting at one time."

"Well, you just make sure she gets her rest," Gemma reached out touching his cheek in a motherly fashion, "We got a baby that needs to be born healthy."

"Hey slugger," Jax walked over to the passenger side of the car a smile growing on his face as he spoke the words.

"Hi, Jackson," Hannah responded casually hoping her voice didn't sound as breathless as she felt from his close presence.

Gemma looked over at the pair a sly smirk on her face; she knew the time was close at hand that the cards needed to be laid out on the poker table. Perhaps once all the commotion settles down.

"Hannah was kind enough to come over and help me get lunch together for you boys," Gemma injected.

"Tara not able to help ma," Jax broke his eyes from Hannah to look over at his mother.

"No, sweetheart she had a shift at the diner and couldn't find anyone to cover for her," Gemma responded blandly.

"I don't mind helping," Hannah spoke up.

Gemma smiled at the young girl as she thought about the fact Tara could take a lesson or two from Hannah on priorities and loyalty. True she had taken a small detour from her real friends and family, but now she was back with them where she belonged. Tara, on the other hand didn't seem to have a concept about the meaning of family. It was no secret, to Gemma anyway, that Tara only cared about Jax and her small circle of friends. The MC was just something she tolerated to be with Jax. She knew in the long run that wouldn't be enough, a woman had to embrace the things her man loved. If you were going to love a man of SAMCRO you had to embrace the life, the club, it was your family. The one thing that stood strong regardless of the shit that was flung your way.

"Have you heard any news about Amelia?" Gemma inquired.

"We just came from checking on Aiden, couldn't find out much about Amelia, just that she's stable," Jax looked down at the ground the whole situation seeming surreal.

"Yeah, they got her on some bullshit suicide watch, only family members," Opie nervously reached into his cut for a smoke, just like Jax he felt as if the God damned rug had been yanked out from under them all.

"Does Aiden know?" Hannah spoke the words softly.

"No darlin' he doesn't, we figured he's been through enough shit in the last couple of days," Jax breathed in deeply catching a whiff of sweet perfume he assumed was being emitted from Hannah. He was surprised to find the fragrance drawing him to her. He stepped back a few paces as if to protect himself, from what he wasn't sure.

"He's been asking for her," Opie kicked a small rock with his black riding boot.

"We will get it all sorted," Gemma spoke the words reassuringly even thought she wasn't sure if they were going to be able to get the Amelia situation sorted, especially with her Abigail headed to Charming,

"Why don't you boys help us take this food inside, got it boxed up in the trunk, been cooking all morning," She quickly changed the subject hoping to lighten the gloomy mood, not wanting her boys upset anymore than they already were.

"Sure," Opie's face perked a bit at the mention of food.

"No, problem ma," Jax strutted in his gorilla type fashion to the trunk of the car.

Happy walked out from the clubhouse beside Tig. They had been ordered to go find the prospect and introduce him to Mr. Mayhem. A smirk crossed his serious face followed by a low grunt as he listened to Tig's plans for the foolish young man. Happy personally wanted an opportunity to slice his shit up slowly; fucking with a fellow brother was never excusable. He liked Aiden the boy had gone out of his way to make him welcome when he had joined the Redwood Charter a short while back. Happy didn't like it when people fucked with those that he liked, tended to piss him off in a real personal way, which for the individual doing the fucking was dangerous.

"Yeah," He responded to Tig's last comment as he walked up to his bike peering out into the parking lot at Gemma's car for the first time.

He cocked his head to the side awkwardly as he caught a glimpse of the brunette talking to Jax. Happy had never seen her before but to him she looked wholesome, innocent, and damned angelic. He found himself mesmerized unable to look away. Never one to smile much, he could feel his cheeks giving way to the smile forming on his face as he watched her talk in an animated fashion. He could hear her cheerful voice drifting to him and his heart almost felt as if it skipped a beat.

"Man, are you listening to me?" Tig glanced at his brother in curiosity. What the fuck? Tig could seriously count on one hand the times he had seen anything resembling a smile on Happys face. Looking out at the parking lot he saw what had him so distracted. Young Pussy, Tig grunted feeling his mouth water and his groin ache.

"Yeah," Happy responded not hearing a word Tig had spoken his eyes still fixed on the young girl.

"MAN," Tig spoke loudly, "Shit man ain't you been listening to what's happenin' to Aiden for tapping some illegal ass?" Tig looked at the young girl closer recognizing her as a friend of Jax, Opie and Aiden's, "That pussy right there brother, it's illegal, tasty I am fuckin' sure but illegal," Tig bellowed out a wicked laugh, he got it, shit pussy regardless of the age got him rock hard at moment's notice. He reached down rubbing his crotch.

Happy broke his eyes from the young girl looking over at Tig slightly embarrassed by what had just occurred. Attempting to cover his mishap he grabbed his helmet placing snapping the strap under his chin, and mounted his bike starting it immediately.

"Let's go carve some shit up," He spoke the words over the rumble of the engines.

Tig nodded his head and gave Happy a wry smile, taking the lead as they exited the TM parking lot.

{August 20, 1995}

Amelia's eyes fluttered opened, she blinked several times in an attempt to focus her blurry vision. Her heart sank as her vision became fully focused and she realized it wasn't a bad dream but indeed Mommy Dearest sitting in the chair at her bedside in the grand Cathedral. She had known the arrival was inevitable since her release from the hospital earlier that morning, but she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. That she would at least be able to make her way back to the hospital to see Aiden before her arrival.

"Well, not even a greeting for me, Amelia?" Mommy Dearest chimed out sarcastically, "I mean my wonderful week at the spa did get cancelled due to you."

Sitting up in her bed Amelia eyes glanced over Mommy Dearest flawless appearance. Always flawless and I am anything but…..

"I…I'm sorry…" Amelia could feel her voice quiver as her mother's blue eyes remained cold showing not a glimmer of warmth, much less understanding.

"Problem solved than right my dear Amelia?" She tilted her head to the side her appearance frothy, "I mean, I am sorry, just fixes everything in your pathetic juvenile universe doesn't it, Amelia?"

"It's not like that, Mother," Amelia took a deep breath trying to contain the fury building.

She knew getting into one of their usual knock out drag out arguments was not going to help anything. Amelia knew she needed to get to Aiden; it had killed her knowing he was just a few rooms down, and not being allowed to visit. She frowned as she looked down at her bandaged wrist. It had been that way last time, no leaving the room, constant medical personnel surrounding her every few minutes, and of course no sharp objects. Leaning her head back on the elaborate headboard she closed her eyes for a moment praying it was all a bad dream. How could I have been so stupid to do this? She asked herself her subconscious answering immediately, because you thought your reason for living was dead….she closed her eyes as the events after she left the hospital came flooding back to her. She had been sitting in the kitchen waiting for Marie to finish preparing food she had no interest in consuming when the chimes of door bell rang through the room.

"Yes," Amelia whispered the words as she stood to the side so he could enter the front door of her cathedral home.

"Gemma and Clay sent me," The Prospect looked her square in the eyes, "Aiden's dead."

"NO!" She shook her head in disbelief, "NO! That's not true!" She screamed the words out that echoed off the walls of the elaborate foyer.

Amelia still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that someone who was a member of the MC would have been as cruel as to show up on her door step claiming that Aiden was dead. She could still hear the horrid words that the Prospect had spoken to her; feel the pain in her chest as if someone had reached in her chest ripping her heart out. Her thoughts raced back to waiting at the hospital. It had seemed hopeless, his chances for survival not good. The hours of sitting in the waiting room chair for any thread of hope that Aiden would survive through the night had been gruesome. After being allowed back to see him for a brief moment Gemma had encouraged them all to head home. Promising to send word if there was any change. They never questioned the prospect that showed up on the door step, even though the news had been dire, because she had been promised they would send word immediately. He had told them Gemma and Clay had sent him.

Mommy Dearest arched her perfectly waxed brow, "I know exactly what it's like Amelia, one of your concerned friends has been kind enough to update me about your activities since my last visit at Christmas."

Leaning back in the oversized, lavish chair she continued to eye her daughter cruelly.

"A … A concerned friend?" Amelia stammered the words a look of confusion upon her face. She knew that her true friends, as well as the staff wouldn't have told her mother anything about her activities. Wouldn't have told her that Aiden had practically been living with her at the cathedral, they all liked him and were her family, and she knew they wouldn't betray her.

"Yes, one of your more socially acceptable friends was kind enough to phone me up, Suzanne White." Mommy Dearest crossed her arms before continuing, "Thank God, she did, really Amelia what were you thinking slumming with that boy? I thought I had made myself very clear at Christmas he was not to be on these grounds, and you were not to continue seeing him."

"Mother, please I don't know what you have been told but it's not like that," Amelia could feel the desperation building within her, "Please mother, I love him, and he loves me, please."

"He loves fucking you Amelia, please don't tell me you are naïve enough to think it's more than that for him." She inhaled deeply, "Now, you are going to do exactly what I tell you, or lover boy is going to be spending time behind iron bars, paying for his intimate time with you."

"Mother, please, no!" Amelia raised her voice in a plea for mercy.

"Then we are clear here Amelia?" Mommy Dearest looked at her daughter a please smirk crossing her face, "You understand you don't follow my directions explicitly I am calling the police right now."

Amelia looked at her mother's cruel condescending expression and knew she was serious. She knew she had screwed up, screwed up in so many ways starting with fleeing from the cabin. Closing her eyes for a moment she knew that Aiden had already paid a heavy enough price for her mistakes, and she simply couldn't allow him to be punished further for her errors. Amelia was determined now to do what she had to do to protect him.

She looked the women that had brought her into the world never despising her more than at that very moment. You just need to make to eighteen, just eighteen Amelia, just 8 months, and then you can come back for him.

"Yes, mother we are clear," She responded flatly.

{St. Thomas}

"No, I believe he will see me, you just run along and tell him Amelia Tate's mother is needing a word…"

The chilly feminine voice drifted into the partially cracked door of the hospital room that he had been transferred to for the remainder of his stay, which they were hoping would only be another week. Aiden's dark eyes looked over at Opie and Jax who were standing by his beside, having just stopped by for a visit. The mention of Amelia's name outside of the room perked his senses, he had been pissed at everyone was being so vague about why she hadn't been to the hospital yet. His gut told him something was very wrong.

Being on deaths door had jarred some much need clarity into his head. He had so much to tell her, so much to say he was sorry for. Aiden knew he needed her to know she was his life, she was his reason for living, and he had to have her with him. He knew he needed to do what Opie had advised before he left the diner parking lot, tell her he loved her until she believed it. Club life was over for him, he had made that decision while laying on his back staring at the ceiling of the hospital room, and he planned on making it official when discharged. Not wanting to upset Jax and Opie he hadn't mentioned it to them yet.

A slow smile crossed his face as he lost himself in thoughts of the future he had decided to make reality. When she turned eighteen he was going to marry her, enough waiting and talk, she was his forever, and he had known that the day they met in the parking lot. Aiden knew Amelia might need some persuasion but he had eight months, and he knew he could be extremely persuasive when need be. There was no alternate ending as far as Aiden Janowitz was concerned.

"Yo, let her in man," Aiden called out to the Prospect guarding the door.

"Man, you sure you want to deal with her mother, you up for that?" Opie commented the words barely out of his mouth before Mrs. Wentworth, the grand bitch strolled into the room her scrutinizing glare passing over each of them.

"Aiden, let's just skip the pleasantries, I am going to get right to the point," She eyed him now ignoring the other two misfits in the room.

"What point would that be?" He looked her directly in the eye.

She didn't intimidate him, if anything she simply pissed him off. She had been a cold callous bitch to Amelia causing her nothing but grief. Frankly he hated her. It would be his pleasure to get her as far away from the ice cold bitch as possible.

"Remove yourself from my daughter's life permanently." She countered back at him.

"Not going to happen," He spit the words out at her feeling a protective rage for Amelia course through him.

"Then you leave me no choice," She reached into her purse of the day a large black Chanel.

She grimaced as she pulled out the envelope, the bag was inferior compared to her Louis Vuitton, and she knew she should have chosen it instead, accessories such as a purse, could simply make or break a woman of her stature. Looking up at the young men in front of her she realized they didn't know the fucking difference anyway. What airs did she have to put on for them, they were just pathetic white trash bikers, and the only leather they knew about was the cheap leather of their cuts. Abby inhaled deeply the smell of grease being emitted from the taller man, the scent made her almost nauseated.

Aiden reached out and took the envelope from the Ice Bitch and opened it slowly. His eyes grew wide in shock as the read the first few words, quickly looking up at her.

"I don't believe it!" He barked at her in a loud voice, "I want to talk to Amelia now!" He made a move to exit the bed the pain ripping through his body as Opie's large hand eased him back down.

Jax looked at the women in front of him who resembled Amelia in many ways, but over all her look was fake plastic, nothing like her daughter. Slowly he picked up the paper Aiden had let fall into his lap.

"What the f…" He caught himself before finishing the sentence.

"That's right it's a restraining order," She smirked at him an evil gleam twinkling in her blue eyes, the most warmth that had been radiated from them since her arrival, "As you can see it was made at Amelia's request."

"I…. I … don't believe it," Aiden sucked in a breath feeling as if the oxygen in the room had been vacuumed out.

"Believe it." Abigail Wentworth aka Mommy Dearest spoke the words firmly with a hint of triumphant victory in her voice, "Come near her, touch her, you will spend time in jail." She paused for a moment before driving the last point home, "I wanted to push for you to be charged with statutory rape, but I simply can't put my poor daughter through anymore embarrassment. She already feels so violated by you, the way you used her is despicable."

"Rape? Violated?" Aiden glared at her the hatred apparent, "You fucking bitch, is that what you did? Did you threaten to put me in jail to get this?" Aiden attempted to get out of the bed again unable to contain his rage any longer.

"Ease down there, man" Opie once again extended his hand halting Aiden.

"Yes, do ease down, young man," Abby smirked, "You are over 18, Amelia is not, or did that small detail escape that Neanderthal mind of yours?"

"Thinking it's time for you to leave Abby," Gemma spoke sternly.

Gemma Teller-Morrow stood in the doorway her eyes fixed on Abby whatever the fuck her current last name was, the fury coursing through every pore of her body. She knew that Amelia hadn't pursued or willingly signed the restraining order; she knew the bitch had given her an ultimatum. Gemma knew this, because she knew the game of manipulation well, and Abby was just a pathetic amateur compared to her.

She glanced over at Aiden who sat stunned his expression now deflated. Amelia was protecting him she respected that, didn't like what it was doing to Aiden one fucking bit but she respected her for it. The girl has balls after all; she smirked as the words echoed through her mind. Gemma knew the best thing she could do in response to Amelia's protective move, was to make one of her own for the boys standing in the room were hers. They were the future of the MC and she would be damned if anyone was going to threaten or hurt them.

"I'll leave when I am finished," Abby starred at Gemma Teller-Morrow turning her nose up in disgust.

"Make no mistake BITCH, you are finished," Gemma walked over standing eye to eye with the women.

"I dare you….." Abby clutched her bag close to her bosom as if it would provide protection, "Are you threatening me?"

"Bitch, no threat is being made," Gemma leaned in close to the woman's ear whispering the words that followed in a low hiss, "Get the fuck out you silent whore or I will make Amelia legally an orphan, which honestly would be the most humane thing I could do for that girl. We all know crack whores on the street love their young more than you do your own daughter."

Abby's eyes grew in anger as Gemma spoke the words, she could feel her face becoming burning and flushed. She opened her mouth to speak once again and then quickly shut it as she looked deeply into Gemma's. What Abby saw scared her; the crazy bitch would really kill you. Turning on her heel she walked hastily from the room the click of her shoes growing fainter with each step.

Aiden sat still stunned, feeling as though the life had been sucked out of him. He knew she would never willing do this to him; she wouldn't he refused to believe it. They loved each other; he ran his hand through his curly brown hair, cursing himself under his breath for ever allowing shit to get so out of control. As the sound of mommy dearest footsteps grew fainter he knew that once discharged he was either going to be leaving town with Amelia or spending time in jail. Either way he was going to see her.

{January 3, 1999, Reno, SAMREN Clubhouse}

"Son, all I am sayin' is you haven't been yourself lately," Nicky the SAMREN club President leaned back in his chair located at the head of table so he could observe Mike, who was sitting to his right.

"Fill the seat," Mike spoke the words with no emotion as he placed the cigarette to his mouth.

"Man, let us hold it for a while," His brother from across the table spoke up, "Take a few months ride the road, clear your head whatever in the fuck you need to do."

"I appreciate what you are trying to do," Mike looked at his brother across from him who occupied the VP seat before his gaze rested at the head of the table, "This club, each of you are my family, you are the only family I have ever had, but the road is calling me."

"Mike, don't know what's going on with you," Nicky shook his head, "Are you getting' an itch for some sir if normal shit or something, thinkin' you want to find a woman, have a house full of kids? What the fucks goin' on?"

"Is that it brother," The VP looked at him quizzically, "Shit, you ain't built for that; I give you and normal a month."

"Fuck, that's not what I am saying or what I want," Mike spoke the words evenly, "I just need to be on the road, I need the freedom the road gives that's all."

Reaching out he snuffed out the cigarette butt into the ashtray with his thumb. Fuck me, he thought to himself. Mike knew he wasn't built for normal shit; he had no desire for a goddamn wife and a house full of kids. Never had, never would. He did however need to feel free. He had never felt completely free, spending most of his young life bouncing from foster home to foster home, and then spending years within the confinements of a juvenile lock up. Freedom of the road was calling him, nothing more.

"Well, I guess lets vote this shit," Nicky sighed deeply before speaking the next words, "Vote on the table, Mikes transfer to Nomad."

{May 1, 1999, Charming}

Aiden eased his Harley into the driveway of the Amelia's cathedral dwelling. He sat for a moment allowing the crisp morning to refill and renew him. He glanced down at his watch realizing he needed to hurry or he was going to miss it. Dismounting his bike he removed his helmet placing on the hand bar before strolling towards the steps.

Marie heard the sound of his bike from the foyer where she stood replacing the roses in the expensive vase that adorned an equally expensive decorative table that sat against the wall. Peering out the floor to ceiling window a smile crossed her face before making her way to the door.

"Hey Marie," Aiden peered over his sunglasses at her his smiling, "Getting more beautiful every day." He teased her.

"Aiden," Marie reached out hugging him to close to her, "Flattery will get you a fresh baked muffin." She nodded towards the kitchen.

Aiden inhaled deeply the aroma coffee filling his senses.

"It's a fresh pot," Marie smiled, "Why don't you go get a cup, and watch the sun come up by the pool."

"You read my mind, I was hoping to catch the sunrise today," Aiden strolled towards the kitchen, turning around for a moment, "You heard from her, Marie?"

"No, Aiden," Marie answered him praying her voice wouldn't give away the fact she was lying, "You know with the time difference we don't really hear from her much."

"So, she's still out of the country," A frown creased the corners of his mouth.

"You're going to miss the sunset," Marie gave a feeble smile before turning her attention back to the roses.

Her heart truly ached for him, so much so that she allowed him to come to the house whenever he needed. She was truly torn at times, wondering if she had handled the whole situation right, and shouldn't have talked Amelia out of the restraining order. It had been more than apparent not only to her but many others that she had been coerced into filing the order by her mother. Marie assumed that Abby had threatened Amelia with Aiden and she had done whatever she felt was necessary to protect him. Her calls had been frequent the first few months she had been away, always asking Marie if everyone was well. Marie knew she everyone meant Aiden. She had wanted to discuss the situation with her many times, let her know that Aiden still loved her, but Amelia had always shut her down. Over the last year her calls had become less frequent all together.

Aiden strolled into the kitchen retrieving a coffee mug and making his way to the coffee machine that looked like something you would find in one of those gourmet places that were becoming so popular. He stood staring out the kitchen window for a moment looking at the lavish landscaping of the grounds, before making his way towards the formal living room and out the double doors that lead to the pool. The pool had always been his favorite thing about the monstrosity that had once been filled with Amelia's laughter and radiant smile, those two factors being the only things that had brought life into the stone walls. He had spent many evenings with her watching the sun go down, and many mornings watching the sunrise on the lavish deck. Usually those mornings were due to them spending the entire night awake in one another's company.

Closing his eyes for a moment before approaching the large table and taking a seat, he could almost smell her perfume; feel her body leaned up against his on one of the oversized lounge chairs. Aiden had desperately tried to find out her location, but had been unsuccessful, even with Juices assistance. Once again it was as if Amelia Tate had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Aiden had demanded to be brought to the mausoleum the day of his dismissal from the hospital. His arrival too late, Amelia had already departed via private plane for a location abroad. Now only Marie lived on site. Amelia's mother, the bitch from hell, had not returned to Charming since her departure shortly after delivering Aiden the restraining order. The restraining that had expired over 6 months ago and still no sign of Amelia, a scowl crossed his face for an instant as he thought about that detail. Anytime after turning eighteen Amelia could have reversed the restraining order, at the very least she could have called him. He reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out a picture of her. Despite all the reasons he should hate her, he didn't, he just wanted her back. Please just come back to me.

{May 1, 1999, Los Angeles, Airport}

Amelia sat in the first class seat of the airplane peering out the small window watching the sun rise on the horizon. The rays of light bursting through the small window almost blinding her, closing her eyes for a moment she allowed the warmth to penetrate her tanned flesh. Letting out a leisurely sigh she opened her eyes looking once more as the runway of the Airport came into view. It was the first time she had been back to California since leaving almost four years prior.

When she had complied with Mommy Dearest request for a restraining order she had originally planned to only stay away until she was eighteen, but when her birthday rolled around she couldn't board the flight. She had stood at the gate until they finally closed it unable to walk down the ramp and board. Amelia was terrified of returning to Charming; terrified that he had moved on and forgotten her, terrified that he hated her for leaving in the first place. Staying away was a cowardly way to protect her heart from being broken anymore if he had indeed moved on, or worse yet refused to forgive her. Marie's words from her youth rang in her ears as the airplane began to descend, she had told her when you love someone at times it was necessary to set them free, and if it was meant to be they would return to you. Amelia had learned the hard way however, what you set free sure in the fuck didn't always return to you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

{Late June 1999, Laguna Beach, Mid-Morning}

Amelia walked along the shoreline the salty water washing over her bare feet before sweeping over them once again to return to the vast clear blue ocean. The sounds of the beach were like listening to the finest orchestra, the sound of the crashing waves, the seagulls, all combined with the chatter and laughter of others, nothing compared. It was both stimulating and tantalizing. A joyous grin beamed across her face as she continued to her destination on the long stretch of white sand, only stopping momentarily to watch a game of volley ball that was in session.

"Hey you," The deep masculine voice came from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Craig and Adam an unlikely duo, but unlikely or not they had been friends the bigger part of their lives. Both families like Amelia's were very rich and so they had all gotten acquainted as young children on her summer beach vacations with Mommy Dearest. The trips actually usually resulted in Mommy Dearest swirling around the elite social circle for a week at most and then jetting out of town leaving Amelia with the staff. Still despite her mother's absence from the picture she had good childhood memories of the beach and her friends.

Craig was the perfect Cali boy with his tall build, broad shoulders, medium length sandy blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and well defined six pack. Adam was a little shorter and while he also had the same sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, his body was smaller in build but the biggest difference between the two, he was a major geek. Craig spent his time away from the beach working out and Adam spent his time on a computer or busy with the hobby that was his true love growing plants. His favorite plant to grow, pot, and he was very good at it. Word was already spreading about how good he was at his extracurricular hobby.

"Hey, guys," Amelia raised her hand to her forehead shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

"Got something for you," Adam walked up closer dropping an item into her oversized neon green beach bag as he brushed a friendly kiss on her cheek.

She looked down into the large bag, her smile grew even broader as she recognized the deep green foliage, the aroma penetrating her senses despite the fact it was sealed off in a zip lock.

"Oh, that looks and smells simply divine," Amelia responded her eyes already slightly blurred from the shit she had smoked before arriving, shit that he had grown, "How much is that going to cost me?" She inquired a slight giggle to her voice.

"No charge, just your opinion on whether it's worth a shit or not," Adam replied before adding, "And maybe …. dinner?"

"What do you think I am a connoisseur of pot?" Amelia burst out laughing as Adam gave her his famous puppy dog expression.

"Shit, man stop begging," Craig gave him a fake scowl, "You look like a damn pussy, she doesn't want to have dinner with you."

"Really now," Amelia looked over at him trying not to become distracted by this perfectly tanned flesh that just seemed to finish off his GQ model appearance. The last thing she needed or wanted was a romance and the complications it brought. Still she couldn't help but play along with their flirty banter, "How do you know that, Craig?" She replied teasingly.

"Cause, you really want to have dinner with me," Craig gave her a flirty wink, "Its ok doll tell him the truth." He chuckled.

"What makes you so sure," Amelia arched her brow barely able to contain her laughter.

"Because" He stepped back motioning at his physique, "Just look at me, shit it's all I can do not to jerk off when looking at my own reflection in the mirror."

Amelia's laughter could no longer be contained as she burst out loudly, "Jesus Christ," She mumbled

"Jesus Christ indeed," Adam shook his head before punching Adam in the chest, "Our turn Don Juan."

"Catch you later, Amelia," They both called out in unison as they ran up to the meet their opponents.

"Hey and think about dinner," Adam called back, "We could both take you out no pressure just old friends getting together?"

Craig held his hand close to his ear like a telephone urban slang sign language to call.

Amelia stood still giggling for a moment watching them get ready for their opponents before finally waving a goodbye and continuing her stroll along the vast shoreline to a more secluded area she would usually hang out. Mommy Dearest had often criticized her choice of beach location, arguing that there was a breathing taking stretch of white sand just below the cathedral dwelling that had been a wedding present to her from Amelia's sperm donor. The cathedral was now owned by Amelia who had just turned 21 years old a few months prior. One of the many keys to freedom her unknown father had provided for her as she approached adulthood.

The hefty dividend checks from her trust fund had started rolling in on her eighteenth birthday, having her own money combined with the house had drastically released her from the clutches of Mommy Dearest. She had felt like a bird being freed from its cage, and she only had two more years before her trust fund was released to her in full. Originally it had been set for her twenty fifth birthday but when her mother showed her claws at her bedside a few days after being discharge from St. Thomas, Amelia had made her contact Mr. Sperm donor to receive her lump sum earlier. She had pushed for her twenty first birthday, but he was only willing to trim a few years off of the sentence allowing her to receive the full trust at twenty three. It wasn't exactly what she had hoped for and the age he had come back with seemed peculiar but still it was something. She planned on celebrating that birthday in an unforgettable fashion since it would signify the final string being cut and the final influence her mommy dearest would ever have over her life. Amelia envisioned just how that day play out and her face beamed brightly. It would indeed be an unforgettable day for Ms. Amelia Tate. She never would have believed impact the events of that day would bring, even if she had been given a glimpse into the future.

{Sunset}

Upon leaving Reno shortly after stepping down from his Sgt. at Arms position with the SAMREN Charter, the wheels of Mike's bike had found themselves rolling down I-80 making a bee line for California. Why he had no fucking clue, it would be the first time he had ventured in that direction since traveling with his club. Clay had come to Reno in spring of 1995 to ask for the aide of his Reno brothers in Mayan War that had worsened in the wake of John Tellers death the year prior. The time spent in Charming had been bloody, not the bloodiest events Mike had ever seen but bloody nonetheless. The Mayans had been a stubborn bunch of ass holes not getting the message they needed to back off the Mother Charter. Several murders had taken place before they had finally gotten the crystal clear message that was being sent to them. He personally felt skinning the last Mexican and dumping him at their Clubhouse as he gasp like a fish out of water for breaths of life sustaining oxygen, had been the overall turnaround of attitude. Seeing a person with no flesh covering what was underneath wasn't an everyday occurrence, and he was pretty good at skinning, finding their Ese, brother, whatever in the fuck they called themselves, had finally snapped the Mayans to the realization SAMCRO wasn't fucking around. Mike recalled torturing the man who had screamed and begged for mercy like a pussy, passing out between his wailing on numerous occasions. They had allowed no mercy however, waiting to proceed each time until they could arouse him.

An almost demented smirk crossed his lips as he recalled the day shortly after joining the SAMREN Charter when Nicky, the club President had christened him with the nickname 'The Savage'. No one could deny that it hadn't been rightfully earned, he was a natural born killer, as a result most people tried very hard to remain in his good graces. Mike wasn't exactly proud of the darkness that dwelled in him. The demon that surfaced from that darkness, from that rage allowed him to commit hanis crimes and then lay his head down at night to sleep like a baby. While he wasn't proud, oddly enough he wasn't ashamed either, he was drifted somewhere in between on the subject. He supposed it was just a part of him that would always be there.

Since he was already on his way to California, Mike had decided a stop in Charming seemed the respectful and appropriate move, after all only Club President's or the Redwood Original Mother Charter were allowed to request his services. It simply made sense to reconnect with old brotherly acquaintances. What had been meant to be just a few days stay had actually turned into a few months, and ended with him being approached to become a member of the Redwood Originals, he had respectfully refused the invitation, much to Clay's disappointment.

There had been many changes since his last visit, Piney had finally stepped down as Vice President and Jax Teller, the son of John and Gemma had finally stepped up. Clay was still reigning as King but it was apparent to even Mike during his stay that Jax, despite his young age had already gained tremendous respect of his follow brothers. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until Clays ass would be knocked from the throne. Personally he didn't think much of Clay Morrow although he didn't voice that fact out of respect and the realization it wouldn't bode well with many members that felt otherwise.

Tig Trager for example seemed to have a real hard on for Clay, almost a love from afar type of shit. Mike on the other hand could see a wisdom and intellect in Teller that Clay didn't come close to possessing even with Gemma's guidance. There had been whispers from others who had observed the same. Most knew that without a Queen like Gemma, Clay would have never lasted as long as he had. She was the backbone. If she had been a man she would be the King.

During his visit he had spent a lot of time around both Jax and Opie and they had gained his respect. He had gained theirs as well. Mike was glad that they had, had the opportunity to clear the air. His previous visit had been drama filled with the other Prince of the Original Nine acting like a crazed idiot over pussy. He snarled his upper lip thinking of Aiden Janowitz, who hadn't made a tremendous impression on him many years prior when he placed a gun to his forehead in the TM parking lot. Pulling a gun, showing no loyalty to your brother was never acceptable. During his current visit they had buried the hatchet so to speak, but the past issues while forgiven, wouldn't be forgotten as far as Mike was concerned. He wasn't surprised to find out that the young girl that had caused all the drama was no longer in the picture. He had actually known that fact before having ever returning to Charming, the news of Janowitz's near fatal accident and the bullshit that followed had swirled through the entire MC. Mike hadn't been surprised to hear that such an incident had occurred. She had clearly not been cut out for the MC life a fact that he had voiced to the unwilling to listen Aiden. He could tell though from his short visit that even all this time later, Aiden was still hung up in a major way on the girl. Mike just couldn't imagine ever being that hung up on a piece of pussy. He shuttered at the thought of such weakness as he hit the throttle of his Harley the engine roaring back at him was music to his ears.

His mind drifted to Reno as his bike speed along through the heart of the opulent town of Laguna. His decision to leave the club after being with them since his release from juvy had not come easily the club had been the only real family and home he had ever know. The only people that had ever truly accepted all parts of him, but as he turned from town, for the winding back roads riding towards the beach without his helmet, the wind whipping upon his face, he knew the freedom of the road had been the right decision for him. Mike had been traveling I-5 since leaving Charming a few weeks prior. Stopping to take care of business on behalf of the club along the way, he had decided to continue on, it was a straight shot that landed him along the southern Cali coast line. He had never seen the beach before, as he drove along the winding road at top speed making his approach, he couldn't help but notice the breath taking sunset on the horizon. Sure he had seen the sunset in various locations, but what he was witnessing was truly spectacular almost magical in a way. The brilliant contrast of colors splayed across the sky beckoned him to the beach head, the sun disappearing into the ocean as he made the turn onto the dusty lot.

Amelia watched as the sun disappeared into the ocean, as if it was being consumed by the gigantic body of blue. She smiled contently breathing the fresh sea air into her lungs, looking around the area had already become very desolate. The day now becoming a distant memory. The only thing she loved more than the beach during the day time hours was the beach at night. There was something enchanting about watching the sun disappear on the horizon to only be replaced by the illumination of the moon. Tonight would be particularly beautiful clear sky and the moon full. She lay back on her plush beach towel her eyes gazing up as the star began to appear, each one twinkling at her as if they were winking. Reaching her arm over into the beach bag she pulled out the joint she had rolled earlier placing it to her cherry lips before flicking the lighter and inhaling deeply. _Perfect end to the day, _she thought closing her eyes, never hearing the men approach.

The big man leaned against the now closed beach cabana type building that sold fruity drinks during the day time hours. There were a few people still scurry about towards the parking lot as the two men approached him.

"What's the fuckin' story with the blonde, she alone?" He spoke gruffly to the taller of the two men he had sent out on a fact finding mission.

"Don't know she been down there by herself since meeting up with those two guys earlier," He smirked licking his lips, "The bitch has got a fine damn ass."

The big man narrowed his eyes in disapproval at the stupid comment the flunky reject had made, it wasn't that he was in disagreement about the blonde and her ass, just their inability to focus on anything but pussy irritated the shit out of him. Get the facts together and enjoy the pussy second that was his motto.

"Think you could focus for just a moment on something other than her ass, dick breath," He growled in a low baritone voice, "Are you sure she has some of the weed on her?"

The smaller man let out a laugh, quickly catching his error as the big man turned to him a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck you think is so funny?" The big man spit out at him in a challenging tone as he arched his bushy brow.

"Sorry," The smaller guy mumbled, "You can smell it the bitch lit a joint up before we walked back this way."

"What's so special about this smoke," The larger guy cocked his head to the side.

"You smelled it and you are asking me such a stupid fuckin' question?" The big man shook his head in disgust, "That geeky fucker you saw her talking to earlier, words getting around he has certain skills that might be of use to mutual friends towards the eastern coast of New York. They have already slowly starting entering the area, a little free info might earn our organization a few points with bigger fish. The Legend he is the biggest fish of them all, got his hands in everything."

Both men stood in front of him nodding their head in understanding. The bigger man glared at them as their head bobbed up and down wondering if their brains were large enough to really get much of anything. Letting out a deep sigh he began walking in the direction of the blonde with the fine ass that was all alone.

The feeling of someone peering down at her jolted Amelia from the tranquil zone she was floating around in effortlessly. She sat up quickly as she saw two sets of beady eyes narrowing in on her, one making no effort to not let her know he was staring at her breast that were covered in only a skimpy black bikini top. Wasting no time she rose to a standing position grabbing her pale blue short spaghetti string sundress and slipping over her head.

She stood nervously looking as the larger of the two men began to allow his eyes to roam her entire body. Reaching down she hastily grabbed her beach towel and bag.

"Leaving so soon," The smaller man inquired.

"Yeah, leaving so soon," The larger man spoke the words as he licked his lips that began curving into an evil smirk.

"I am meeting someone," Amelia replied trying to keep her voice from quivering as fear began to overtake her.

"Meeting someone?" The larger man asked arching his brow his eyes fixed on her supple breast once again.

"Yes, my boyfriend is meeting me here," Amelia began to step forward.

"You know what I think," The smaller man spoke the words as he stepped in front of her blocking the path, "I think you are all alone."

"No…No… I told you that I am meeting someone," Amelia could feel her entire body shaking with fear as she spoke the words.

Her mind raced, totally unprepared for such a situation she turned running in the opposite direction to where she had no clue, since her car was parked in the parking lot the other way. The direction they had blocked her from taking. Amelia gained little ground as a large strong arm reached out almost snatching her dainty frame back the force of his hold was so tight. Looking up she peered into what had to be the biggest man she had ever seen with the exception of Opie Winston. As her eyes surveyed the man she realized he made even Opie look small.

"Please…. Please let me go," Amelia struggled to release her arm but she didn't even budge him with her feeble attempt.

"You know she is tasty looking," The big man smirked as his eyes began to roam her body as well.

"Told you," The larger man responded a large grin taking over his face.

Amelia looked at the man panic covering her face as he began pulling her further away from the water up closer to the rocks out of sight.

"Please, don't do this," She begged.

"What it is you think we are going to do?" The big man chuckled as he handed her over to the larger man to hold.

"I .. I … don't know just please let me go," Amelia begged again not knowing what else to do, barely able to squirm from the large man's grasp, she watch in horror as the Big man reached out to touch her squeezing her roughly before pulling at her sundress.

"You two hold her down," He spit the words out the urge to fuck her already taking him over as he reached down unzipping his pants.

Mike walked along upper part of the shore the sound of the waves was enchanting to him, he hadn't expected it to have such a profound impact. He walked along his feet clad in black riding boots sinking deep within the sand with every step he took. Pausing for a moment to look at the moon that hung on top of the water he pivoted his body to turn back towards the parking lot deciding to return the next day when he was dressed a little more appropriate.

Hesitating for a moment he turned back looking that moon on the horizon one last time and that's when heard it, the feminine voice in the distance. It sounded almost like a young child crying, the sound drawing him closer, as he approached the scene he realized he had stumbled upon a couple in the throes of passion was all. Then as he was about to turn once more the two men that appeared to be holding the girl down came into view, just as he heard her voice begging them to let her loose. Mike sized up all three of the men as he approached now realizing the girl was not a willing party to what was occurring.

"Problem here?" His commanding voice filled the air around them stifling out the girl's pleas for mercy.

"Mind your own business dick head," The smaller man replied barely glancing up before returning his attention to the girl struggling against his hold.

"I am minding my own business," Mike spoke the words as he pulled out the Sig Sauer P220 from underneath his cut placing it to the back of the Big man's head, "How do you want this to go, easy or hard?" He hissed the words in a tone that clearly said _I am not fucking around._

The big man froze, he clearly hadn't believed the girl when she said she was meeting someone, and he certainly hadn't expected him to arrive with a fucking weapon. He looked up at the two dipshits that he was with and knew they could barely pull their dicks out to take a piss much less deal with the situation at hand.

"Let go of her now!" Mike ordered the two men holding the girl down, "Get the fuck out of here or this big fucker gets it and I promise you two won't go as quickly!" He clenched his jaw after speaking the words his green eyes blazing in fury at the two men.

They quickly released her arms as the unexpected visitor glared at them furiously with not so much as a flinch of uncertainty as he held the gun to their ring leaders head. He watched as they stood running quickly.

"I should put a bullet in your sick fucking head," Mike spit at the big man his finger on the trigger, just as he was about apply the right amount of pressure to fire the weapon he heard her crying, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!"

The big man stood stepping back from the girl with his arms in the air, looking the man in front of him over, noticing the leather he wore immediately. A heavy frown of displeasure creasing the crevices of his mouth.

"This ain't over, we will remember you Nomad," He spoke the words quickly turning to head in the direction of the cowards that had left him.

Mike held the gun still pointed in the direction of the big fucker until he was out of site, only tucking it quickly in his waist band when he heard the sound of tires skidding from the distant parking lot. Turning to look at the girl whose blonde hair was splayed messily across her face, her wails of terror filling the night, he crouched down slowly at her side.

"Are you ok?" He spoke the words as he reached out to brush the hair from her face.

"No, no … please don't hurt me," She screamed.

Mike moved his hands away from her holding them up slightly, "Listen, I am not going to hurt you," He paused for a moment not sure how to handle the situation in front of him, knowing he couldn't leave her laying on the beach. Running his hand through his hair he let out a sigh of exasperation.

Looking back down at the girl he knew he wasn't the right person to be handing this kind of shit. _Jesus Christ I don't know what to do, _he looked up at the night sky for an answer before returning his eyes to her once more. For the first time since he had arrived on the scene he noticed they had ripped her sundress and swimsuit top, he diverted his eyes away as he removed the leather cut and so he could lift his own t-shirt over his head.

"Here," He reached out the cotton material to her trying to keep his eyes off her porcelain skin, "I won't hurt you I swear.

Her eyes locked for the first time on the leather cut he wore and she could only stare at it.

Mike noticed as her eyes became fixated on the leather cut he had removed, he realized she seemed frightened by it. He knew a lot of peoples opinions of the club were not favorable.

"It's ok I don't ride with the club, if that's what you are worried about," Mike breathed in deeply not knowing what to do to gain her trust, he knew he needed to get her off the beach. He had already decided if they returned he was going to kill them, girl present or not.

"I don't … I don't … understand how you can't be riding with others," She stuttered the words still staring at the cut in disbelief, images of Aiden flashing before her, followed by images of the men who had just tried to brutalize her.

"I ride Nomad," He saw the confused look on her face and knew she didn't understand, to him she looked in shock, "It means I ride alone, no other guys. I am alone."

The hot tears streamed down Amelia's face, she was barely to comprehend what had just occurred much less what he was saying to her. Unsure of why it really mattered in the wake of what had just happened it seemed silly to even worry about such a thing, she only knew seeing the leather had frightened her almost as much as the attack. She had no idea where the stranger had come from and while grateful for his help she was scared also. Feeling the night air on her bare chest she suddenly became embarrassed realizing she was partially exposed. Reaching out she took the dark T-shirt from his hands clutching it tightly to cover her flesh. Amelia's body heaved as the shock of what had just occurred finally began to roll over her like a wave upon the shore.

"Let me help you," Mike could see her body shaking uncontrollably, "I am just going to help with the shirt, OK?"

Amelia could only nod her head not able to see him clearly for the tears that blurred her vision.

Mike reached out helping the young girl slip the t-shirt on over her head, he pulled it down until it covered her completely. Inhaling deeply the scent of her body wash drifted into his senses and he was repulsed with himself for the yearning it caused. He reached out once more as her tears quieted to brush the strands of snowy blonde hair from her face once again so he could see her better, make sure she wasn't hurt. She looked up into his green eyes with her clear blue ones as he brushed back the silky locks, _Mother Fucker, _the words riveted through his mind, he knew her immediately.

She looked up at the stranger who had saved her finally able to see him clearly, the stranger that in a sense her Knight in Shining armor, it wasn't so much that his face looked familiar but his eyes, she knew them immediately. Those intense green eyes, _oh my God, _the words screamed through her head.

"You" They both muttered the words in unison unable to break their eyes away from one another.

Amelia sat staring at the man at the coffee counter in disbelief and shock, unable to believe her rescuer had been the man that Aiden had pulled the gun on the in the TM parking lot, what seemed an eternity ago. The incident had actually been caused by some sort of jealousy Aiden had towards a man that Amelia had never even met before. She never understood it and he had never been willing to explain. Aiden had showed up that night and brushed it off by making love to her, something that occurred often when he wanted to sweep something under the rug. She realized that fact now that she was older and had, had time to reflect on the dynamics of their relationship. Amelia knew she still loved him. He filled her mind just as he did most days, she wondered what he was doing, if he ever thought about her. She had chosen not to return to Charming, learning from a trust worthy source that Aiden was back to his old way of life. It wasn't so much the women that had upset her, as his commitment to the MC. The women honestly hadn't really been a surprise, she never figured Aiden for the type that would do without the affection of a woman for any length of time. Deep down Amelia had always known if they hadn't become intimate immediately it probably wouldn't have taken long for him to stray. He had after all replaced her with Suzanne White very quickly.

Lowering her head she pushed the memories to the back of her mind, still feeling overwhelmed by the fact she could have died if not for the the stranger arriving when he did. Amelia raised her head watching the familiar stranger walk back to the table with two cups filled with coffee. She knew she was much indebted to this man who had saved her from the three men who would have hurt her. A shutter of fear rippled through her body as she wondered if they would have let her go or killed her after forcing themselves upon her. She had seen their faces after all. The thought was unimaginable, she had been going to that area of beach for many years and nothing like that had ever occurred. Hot tears began to pool under her eyelids once again blurring her vision.

Mike approached the table with the two cups of coffee, he could see the tears welling up in her gorgeous blue eyes. He had stood up against some of the biggest, meanest mother fuckers imaginable, but he felt ill equipped to handle this young woman at the table. It was painfully obvious to him that if he hadn't shown up, all three would have raped her. He closed his eyes for a moment as the thought of what they would have done to her when they were finished entered his mind. Mike figured she had an idea of the severity of the situation, he had held her in the parking lit as her body shook uncontrollably. He didn't know what else to do and holding her had felt good, right.

He had insisted upon following her from the beach, and suggested they stop somewhere else so he could ensure she was ok. He would have preferred her not having to drive but there was little choice in that matter. Mike wanted to follow her home but was concerned she would think he had other intentions. Honestly, he knew he could very easily have other intentions with the girl as he looked at her sitting at the small round table. She had suggested the coffee shop they were now in. He looked around,it was one of those fancy places that did things to coffee he couldn't even imagine, being more of a give it to me black and strong kind of guy. Still pussy coffee, as he called it was becoming a huge trend.

"The guy at the counter said you come in here a lot and this is what you normally get," Mike sat the café mocha down in front of the girl before taking the seat across from her.

He had left the cut out on his bike that was parked in front of the window where they sat. She had seemed almost as shaken by the leather as she had the attack. Mike understood why, so he sat before her wearing a fresh black t-shirt that he had pulled out of the bag on his bike, no cut. He looked at the t-shirt that adorned her delicate frame, the one he had been wearing earlier. Mike wondered if the fabric would be permeated with the soft sensual smell of the perfume she wore. It had been swirling around him since helping her from the beach. He cursed himself for being such a cad that he would even allow his mind to conjure up such thoughts considering the ordeal she had just been through.

"Thank you," She spoke the words softly looking up through the strands of hair that covered her face.

Even though she had been almost brutally attacked on the beach, she couldn't help but notice how sexy the man was that sat before. He was what girls called eye candy, the perfect balance bad ass and handsome. His eyes were a beautiful intense shade of green, his face had almost a youthful look at times but then an almost worldly look that made him look much older. She wasn't sure of his exact age but recalled him not being much other than Aiden. Amelia also remembered Tara's words about him in relation to the suspicious murders that had taken place during his stay in Charming. Yet knowing all that information, recalling what he had just done on the beach, she wasn't fearful of him any longer for some reason.

Amelia blushed as she looked at him, she was extremely attracted to him, as if he was a magnet. _Christ I haven't felt that way since, _immediately guilt coursed through her as she thought that she hadn't felt so pulled by anything or anyone since Aiden. Truth be known that part of her had been numb since leaving Charming, sure she found guys attractive like her friend Craig earlier, but she had not become involved with anyone intimately since Aiden. She had attempted it once or twice while abroad, both times ending with her running away. This man before her though it was different, she tilted her head to the side realizing she didn't even know his name.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Mike inquired shifting in his seat not sure what the hell he would do if she said no. Kill a man sure, know what do for this beautiful young woman if she wasn't ok that he definitely wasn't equipped for. He _couldn't_ stop starring at her, feeling as if he was a bee drawn to honey. The words, _holy shit you are in trouble with this female_, whirled through his subconscious.

"I'm ok," She spoke the words softly not sure if that was true or not, so many emotions where hitting her at one time Amelia felt as if a hurricane had blown through.

"You sure," He tilted his head in order to look her in the eyes more intently, a move he was beginning to discover might have been a huge mistake.

Gazing into her clear blue eyes he felt lost, not lost in a bad way but in a way that was completely unfamiliar. In an odd way he felt a sense of belonging he had never felt before. Sitting this close to her stirred something within him he had never felt before, he was both astonished by the fact and scared shitless. His instincts told him to leave immediately, get on this bike and not look back, yet he couldn't pull himself from the chair. Mike couldn't follow the simply advice he had given pretty boy all those years earlier. Picking up his coffee and taking a slow sip his eyes still locked on hers he wondered for a moment if he had been too harsh on Janowitz. Perhaps he hadn't stood a chance, Mike already felt bewitched he could only imagine what exposing himself to her for any length of time would be like.

"Yes, thank you for what you did," Amelia smiled gently unable to break eye contact, "That's the second time you have come to my aide, and …" She paused for a moment, "I don't even know your name."

A crooked smile appeared on his face as she spoke the words, he sat looking at her for several minutes after she finished.

"Names Michael Calhoun, just go by Mike though," He extended his masculine hand to her.

"Amelia Tate," She placed her delicate hand in his, a certain intensity was felt immediately as if the atmosphere between them had just shifted.

Mike felt nervous for one of the first times in his entire life as he sat mesmerized by the Amelia, he held her hand softly knowing he should release it but he just couldn't. Finally he felt her gently slipping her hand from his. Mike couldn't look away from her his green eyes still locked on her blue ones, searching them for what he wasn't certain. Just as her hand was almost free of his he stopped her movement for moment massaging her knuckles softly with his thumb. He could feel his breathing changing, his heart racing in his chest, as if he had no control he pulled her tiny body towards his as he leaned across the small table where they sat, the warmth of her drawing him in. The distance closed between them in each passing moment as he leaned in closer. Her scent once again filled his senses as their lips brushed together for the first time.

"Oh my God," Amelia pulled back shocked at the pleasure flowing through her body, stunned at the desire that was building within her despite the fact of what had just occurred earlier on the beach. Aiden's image ran through her head suddenly, and without speaking another word she gathered her bag running for the door as fast as possible.

Standing in the parking lot Amelia fumbled for the keys to her convertible Audi unable to find them in the bottomless pit of her bag. She could feel the heat from his body radiating onto her body before his hands ever touched her, gently he turned her around to face him. The warm summer breeze blew a few loose strands of her long blonde hair over her lips. She sucked her bottom lip in as his hand moved up slowly removing them from her face as he looked longingly into her eyes.

Mike lowered his lips to her a second time as they stood exposed to the summer breeze, the moon light illuminating around them. He pulled her into him gently parting her lips, and he was met immediately by her soft warm moist pink tongue. The explosion upon their meeting like nothing he had ever experienced in his entire fucked up life. Wanting more but realizing he had probably already overstepped his boundaries, especially given the situation of their meeting. Mike opened his eyes withdrawing slowly, the glow of the moon upon her face was breathtakingly beautiful, reaching out he touched her cheek softly tracing a long piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful." It was the only words that he could mutter as he starred into her eyes.

Amelia could only stand with her mouth open to him completely shocked at what was happening. She couldn't believe for a second time she was being reeled in so quickly by a man who wore biker leather. SAMCRO biker leather at that, _Can't you learn from past mistakes, _she scolded herself silently. Unable to retreat she could only stand before him in the parking lot gazing into his green eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

{Northern Cali, early October 1999}

Flicking open his chrome colored zippo lighter flashing the dancing flame underneath the cigarette between his lips, Mike took a long pull closing his eyes briefly as the smoke filled his lungs. Smoking silenced his mind, allowing him to ponder decisions that needed to be made. Decisions like the one presently on the table in the next room, decisions like what kind of message the gang banging thud would be to the assholes that had attempted to muscle in on the Northern Cali SAMCRO territory.

He had received the call in the early morning hours two days prior. Once he disconnected call, Mike had hurriedly scribbled a note for Amelia leaving it next to her bedside before he vacated the vast estate within the hour. The hope being with his hurried departure, was that he could get the job done and return promptly. He had been living with her in the mansion she owned called the Laguna Cathedral for over 3 months now. Mike found more and more when the road called, he didn't enjoy getting on it as he once did.

He thought of Amelia as the nicotine coursed through his body, the image of her 2 mornings prior lit up his mind like a candle in a dark room. Her tiny body curled up on the elegant mattress buried in layers of lavish bedding. Mike sighed deeply as he thought about her beautiful face, her appearance almost childlike as she slumbered. The rise and fall of her delicate well defined shoulders was the most peaceful sight he had ever beheld. Mike wished he could rest in such a state of peace and innocence. Sleep didn't come easy to him, after spending many long years in juvy lock up, and innocence had never been something he had possessed. He had remained in her bedroom doorway longer than intended, enchanted by her image. Finally pulling himself reluctantly away to head north.

Mike had been an almost permanent fixture in her life, since they had met that fateful night on the beach on the beach. His lips creased in a frown as he thought about that night, wishing he had followed the big fucker and put a bullet in his temple. Even though they had not known each other for any length of time, he felt a deep yearning for her, a need to protect her at all cost. He felt light weight, carefree when he was around her, as if he was another person, a better person. It was as if he had known her forever.

Their relationship however, despite his strong feelings was platonic. He had agreed to stay with her as long as he remained in the Laguna area, her way of paying him back for saving her life she had said. There was really nothing holding him to the heavenly beach resort area but her. Mike knew he should have refused the offer, but her blue eyes had captivated him, tangled him in a web he couldn't free himself from. A web he actually wasn't entirely sure he minded being tangled in.

Closing his eyes once more, he could feel the pulsating urge to be with her building against his black denim jeans. The decision not to be in her bed, had been his and his alone. A decision at moments like this he cursed his ignorant ass for. She had been willing to be with him almost immediately, almost pouting when he had chosen the room on the other end of the long hallway. The room furthest from hers. His rejection of her advancements had not only shocked her, but truly they had shocked him as well. He had never turned down bedding a beautiful woman before, yet with this young beauty he had hesitated.

Mike knew about the crash and burn that Aiden Janowitz had experienced after rushing into a relationship with Amelia. After the parking lot incident that had occurred several years prior, he had made it his business to nose around a little about the unlikely couple. He didn't want to repeat pretty boy's mistakes. Oddly enough if they were meant to be together, Mike wanted it to be something that lasted. He actually wanted to know her, and so for the last several months, his time had been invested in just that. Getting to know the beautiful Ms. Tate.

Already in just 3 platonic months, she had begun to penetrate his hard shell cover, but before he allowed himself to be completely vulnerable and exposed to her, Mike had to be sure they wouldn't be just a flash in the pan.

"Man, he ain't talking," The fellow Nomad, one of three who had been sent to assist him, spoke the words shaking his head in disbelief.

"Guess my break is over," Mike stood flicking his cigarette onto the concrete floor of the abandoned warehouse. He stretched his muscles before allowing his black boot clad feet to lead him back to the room in which he had come.

His deep green eyes adjusted to the dim lightly of the abandoned warehouse room where a makeshift table made of plywood stood with a man on top of it. The man lay with his arms and legs extended outward, long gutter nails that he had personally hammered into his flesh, holding him in place. Crouching down close to the man's ear Mike allowed himself to glance at his handiwork. He had strategically placed the nails starting in the man's left hand, followed by his right hand, with each rejection to talk, Mike continued the assault until the man had nails not only in both hands and feet but spaced meticulously along his forearms, calves, and inner and outer thighs. The placement was very important, as well as the slow and steady pace, effective torture was not accomplished if one was in a rush. He had learned that along the way, hitting a major artery would result in the person bleeding out immediately, rather than the slow trickle. Rushing it, instead of prolonging it allowed for a quick easy death as well. A dead man didn't talk and mercy was for pussies. More often than not when Mike was called upon the goal was to gather pertinent information before the person went off to knock on heaven's door.

"I hear you are not willing to tell us who the real muscle is behind this attempt to invade Crow territory," Mike whispered in the man's ear as he removed the bloody gag from his mouth so he could speak.

Eyeing the man sprawled out, he gave him a look that almost resembled respect. The dickhead had balls, at least for now, Mike would give him that. Most men screamed like fuckin' bitches when he pulled the ole nail and hammer act on them. This guy however had stifled most of his screams and remained semi-conscious throughout, only having to be aroused with a few slaps here and there.

"Fuck man, I am dead either way, nobody rats out our leader and lives to tell," The man's chest heaved, each word a struggle, "He makes you look like a fuckin' pussy."

"You _will _tell me who the Fuck is behind this move into our territory," Mike growled in a low tone at the helpless man, "I will keep your fuckin' ass alive for days if I have to, and you will die very badly. If you tell me what I need to know, you won't suffer," He paused as an eerie laugh floated from his lips, "as long."

"Fuck you," The man spit at him the blood spraying from his mouth.

Mike reached up with his leather gloved hand wiping the splatter from the black leather, tilting his head slightly he admired his work once again, as if he had created a masterpiece. To him it was just that, a work of art to push the human body of another to the brink of death and then dangle it there for as long as needed. Torturing was almost a release for him, he knew many that surrounded him thought it was some sort of deep anger and resentment he harbored due to his shitty upbringing. Mike however, knew they were all wrong, he knew even those closest to him would be repulsed if they could look within him and see the truth. The truth being all the heinous acts he committed in the name of brotherhood, he enjoyed, they brought him a sense of fulfillment, a high that compared to no other high he had ever experienced.

Nothing else compared, nothing else filled the gnawing void that dwelled deep within the depths of his dark soul. _Well until her_, the thought flew around in his head, and it terrified him. She brought a ray of light that permeated even the darkness that dwelled within him. That revelation was more terrifying to him than anything he could imagine. Shuffling her out of his mind, so he could finish the job he had begun Mike turned his full attention back to the man who was refusing to talk.

"If medieval is where you want to go with this, you will be sorry," Mike responded casually as if he were having a pleasant everyday chat with the neighbor next door.

Allowing the man a moment to respond, he walked over to the small table set up with an assortment of tools that could easily be found at any do it yourself fixer upper store. When the silence continued he picked up a pair of vice grips before pivoting his body and heading back in the direction of the table the poor bastard was nailed too. Picking up the dingy, bloody cloth he stuck the rag in the man's mouth. A wry smile slowly crossed his lips as he pinched the man's flesh with the vice grips and began to rip the flesh from his body.

{Two days later, Laguna Cathedral}

The water felt glorious on her flesh as she floated on her back in the rectangular pool looking up at the clear blue sky above. She could tell just from the angle of the sun that it would soon be setting and another day would be to a close soon. Her body floated a bit higher in the water as she breathed in deeply wondering if he would be back as promised. She always worried every time he left that it would be the last time she saw him. Amelia wasn't really sure why he had stayed around as long as he had, their relationship certainly wasn't evolving in the manner that she had hoped it would. She felt stuck in the fateful friend zone.

A beautiful seagull flew high above as she continued to watch the sky, its large wings flapping in the air. She often wondered what it would be like to have such freedom, freedom with no restraints or trust fund age limits. Amelia knew many would probably ridicule her for the _feel sorry for myself _mopping that was currently taking place in her subconscious as she floated the day away. She was well aware that to others looking in her life appeared charmed, almost perfect in a way. She knew the truth though, that her life was at times very lonely.

Closing her eyes she could see his intense green eyes staring back at her, his shoulder length dark brown hair that was full of body being wisped by the wind, and his beautiful defined muscular frame gleaming in the sun of the beach. She missed him, she knew that was part of the sour feel sorry for yourself attitude that was pouring from her. Amelia craved more from him, longed for it actually, yet he had been an unwilling participant. All her advancements had ended in embarrassment as he would head towards the room he had been occupying for several months. A small laugh filled the air as she compared her situation to Donna's situation so long ago with Opie. Her situation had ended with the man, and well a baby. Amelia just wanted the man, almost feeling the familiar wave of nausea at the thought of ever having a child.

Standing upright in the pool, the pads of her feet touched the smooth concrete surface. Looking straight ahead her clear blue eyes gazed off on the horizon the sound of the waves crashing upon the shore a soothing lullaby to her ears. The energy along with the masculine aroma of him emitted into the sea breeze surrounding her as she stood watching the sky. Turning her body around, she faced him, her lips curving in a sensual smile as Amelia drank him in. _He's back, _her body sang in joy.

Mike had been standing behind Amelia for a several minutes admiring her porcelain skin and long blonde hair that was sleeked back and damp from the water of the pool. She looked as if she were a mirage, an image that wasn't truly there, a fantasy. He could feel the familiar stirring in his loins that always seemed to be present these days.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he allowed her essence floating gently from the pool in the cool breeze to engulf him. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer without having her, Mike only hoped he wasn't reading her messages wrong and that she felt the same. A cheeky smirk overtook his handsome features as he watched her turn to him the white bikini top she wore giving off a shadowing of delicacies that lay underneath the shear fabric.

"Hey there," She spoke the words as she swam over to the side of the pool where he stood.

He could only stand dumbfounded for a moment watching her graceful body move though the clear gleaming water of the extravagant pool that graced the equally extravagant deck. Mike still found it hard to wrap his mind around the wealth that this beauty was accustom too. Growing up dirt poor and shifting from foster home to foster home he had never imagined that such places existed. Now he found himself leading an almost double life, Nomad when called to the line of duty, and the rest of his time was spent emulating into her world. He rolled his eyes at the thought beach boy and biker, _Christ I am truly becoming a pussy whipped ass, and haven't had the pussy, _he chastised himself quietly_._ Crouching down as she approached the side of the pool he kissed her cheek.

"Hey," He spoke the words barely recognizing the tone of his own voice. _That's because you are a pussy whipped ass already!_

The irony was not lost on him at all as he thought of the man's life he had just snuffed out with no regard. As he glanced into her blue eyes it was as if the events of the last several days had never even happened. She brought out a side that he wasn't familiar with, a side of him that had never surfaced before, a side that felt as if it loved the young woman in front of him with a burning passion. _Pussy whipped, _the words continued to sing in his head.

Continuing her swim over to the concrete steps that led out of the pool Amelia stepped upon the smooth deck surface tilting her head to the side to wring out her dripping hair. She walked to the chaise lounge to pick up the fluffy towel, slowly working it over her body. She could feel her cheeks flushing with rosy color as his green eyes seared into her. Swallowing, she felt almost as if she had a huge lump in her throat, Amelia walked nervously towards the end of the deck pretending to admire the seashore below.

Mike could feel his breathing increase in both rate and depth as her sun silhouetted her delicate body as she walked towards the end of the deck. The shimmering of the sun, gleamed from her succulent skin as she stood peering below. His feet felt as if they were made of concrete as he moved towards her. Stopping within arm's reach he laid his hands upon her shoulders caressing them.

Lowering lips behind her ear he nibbled on the lobe before whispering the words he had longed to speak for the last several months, "I want to make love to you, Amelia Tate."

Even though he had longed to speak the words to her, the words themselves shocked him. He had never uttered the word _making love_, in his entire young or adult life. Fuck the word love itself had never been part of his vocabulary, which despite his infrequent words at times was very vast.

"Really," Her voice was barely an audible whisper as she turned once again facing him. Her heart felt as if it skipped beat as she searched his face.

"Really," He whispered the words back as he took her into his arms pulling her into his body brushing his lips against hers.

Mike wasn't surprised many months ago to find her body which stood just below his shoulders fit perfectly into him. He knew she would, he had imagined it the first time they had met, imagined the perfection they could create together. Breaking his reluctant lips from hers, he looked deeply, longingly into her blue eyes with his green ones. Reaching up with his hand he traced the flesh of her face with the pads of his fingers. She felt smooth against him and he could feel the anticipation building as his minded and body began to ponder how the rest of her would feel.

Not wanting to take the chance he would change his mind, Amelia reached up laying her small hand over his larger one. Pulling it away, even as her flesh screamed in protest, she interlaced her fingers with his as she led him towards the entrance to the cathedral. Only pausing at the foot of the vast winding stair case to look back at him one last time before proceeding to her bedroom.

They stood at the bedside lost in one another as if it were the first time they had met. Amelia could feel the rise and fall of her chest increasing with every moment that passed, her body already aching for his touch.

Mike stood paralyzed staring at her breathtaking features as he watched the deep rise and fall of her chest. His body felt as if it was going to incinerate as he reached out touching her cheek once more.

Amelia felt as if time had stopped and the world around them had dissipated. She wanted desperately to reach out to him, but as eager as she had been for this moment in time, Amelia felt scared. Her mind suddenly filled with thoughts of Aiden. She didn't feel as if she were betraying him, as she had with the other two attempts at intimacy when traveling abroad. Amelia realized the thought of him had only entered her mind because she felt inadequate. Staring into Mikes intense glare, the realization she had only been with one man, terrified her. Shifting nervously her eyes dropped from his. _Damn it, don't over think this, _her body screamed in protest.

"Hey," He spoke the words gently as he placed his hand under her chin raising her eyes back to his, "We don't have to do this, do you want to do this, Amelia?"

"No," Amelia spoke the word abruptly.

"No, you don't want to do this?" Mike inquired arching his brow, hoping the look of disappointment didn't show on his face.

"No…. I mean yes," She looked at him almost exasperated with her inability to communicate, "I … I am just …" She looked away once more.

Turning her face back towards his once again he looked at her inquisitively, "You're just what?"

"Scared," Amelia could feel her face turn several shades of red as she spoke the singular word.

"Scared?" Mike questioned his brow arched again.

"Yes, scared," She whispered back not breaking eye contact. _Christ you are going to sleep with him surely being truthful shouldn't be hard, _she chided to herself silently.

Searching her face he tried to contain the look of shock that crossed his face as the clarity of what she was trying to say entered his thick skull, "Has he been the only one?" He asked refusing to utter pretty boy's name and allow him to ruin the moment they were hopefully about to share.

"Yes," The words escaped her lips as she stood gazing into his eyes. _God, he dangerous for me, _she chose to ignore the warming swirling within the depths of her soul.

"Nothing has to happen you don't want to happen," Mike stroked her cheek, finding himself almost secretly elated there had been no one else.

He knew the only thing that could have brought him more elation at that very moment was if he were the only one. Still the fact she was almost untainted compared to the slew of women he had been with was intriguing and sexy as hell to him as he stood before her.

Amelia smiled weakly as she continued to gaze into his green eyes, knowing she could stay lost in his them forever. _He's dangerous for you, _the warning repeated itself like a CD with a scratch on the surface.

Smiling at her, he cupped the sides of her face pulling her lips to his, devouring the subtle smooth, moist surface that met him. Deeping the kiss he drew her body into his, once again marveling at the fact they fit together perfectly. Longing for more, but not wanting to rush her he allowed the kiss to remain where it was savory the taste of her sweet lips.

_Oh, my god, _her subconscious screamed, the subconscious that had been asleep for several years, now awakened from the long slumber. His warmth could be felt on the palms of her hands even though the fabric of his t-shirt. They tingled at the feel of the bulging muscles under the fabric. Allowing her hands to travel their way upwards they leisurely lay over his shoulders, finally coming to rest on the back of his neck.

Feeling his restraint being tested as her long arms wrapped around him, Mike placed his hands on the cheeks of her ass picking her up in his arms. The feel of her legs wrapping around him almost being his undoing. _Jesus Christ, _the words never escaping his lips which were enticed with the warmth and moistness they had found. Stepping towards the bed he lay her down gently on top of the thick downy comforter, the fabric giving away to her weight, surrounding her as if she were a precious gift. He broke the kiss looking down at her for what seemed an eternity, finally reaching to the back of her neck to untie the string to her white bikini top. Pausing as the strings gave way easily he leaned into her lips once more brushing them against his own.

"Christ you are so beautiful," He breathed the words against her lips.

"So are you," She reached up cupping the sides of his face pulling his lips back to hers once more.

Reaching around to the middle of her back he could feel her breathing quicken as his fingertips pulled the last strings holding the top in place. Pulling back from her kiss once more he smiled down at her admiring the vision that lay beneath him.

"So damned beautiful," He murmured the words once again his voice lower and full of the lust and another sensation that he wasn't as familiar with. His hands moved swiftly as he loosened the matching bikini bottoms until they were free to join the top which was laying tossed carelessly upon the floor.

Dragging his reluctant body away from hers his eyes continued to gaze upon her delectable features as he pulled the t-shirt over his head flinging it onto the floor. Breaking away from her to stand quickly at the bedside he removed the blue long beach shorts he had changed into before joining her by the pool. They quickly joined his T-shirt and the skimpy articles she had been wearing. Lowering himself back onto the bed he rested on his elbows above her, his lips once again consuming hers as a necessary thought entered his mind.

"Fuck," He breathed the words out upon her soft lips, "My wallets in the other room."

Amelia looked at him this time it was her turn to cast an inquisitive look his way.

"My wallet baby," He almost chuckled at her bewildered look, "It's where I keep my fuckin' condoms," He moved his body as if he were leaving the bed.

"Don't leave," Amelia placed her hand on his arm stopping him.

"I'll be right back," He brushed her lips before attempting to exit the bed.

"No, don't leave," Amelia pulled him back to her looking into his eyes.

Mike looked at her for a moment reading the message her clear blue eyes were sending him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to feel you in every way," Amelia blushed as she spoke the almost whispered words to him, "I mean I have never really … I mean Aid …" She quickly stopped before his name was spoken as nervous giggle drifted between them, "What I am trying to say is he was the cautious type...She broke off the sentence, "Christ could this be anymore awkward," A smile that matched her awkward words graced her lips as she continued to blush.

He couldn't contain the soft chuckle that escaped him as he looked down at her, the smile upon her face combined with the blush was sexy as fucking hell in his opinion, "I think I get what you are trying to say," He winked at her playfully as their lips meet once more. He knew he to should be the more cautious type with her in more ways than one, but she had a way of making him want to throw caution to the wind. Losing himself in the kiss, the pace became more fevered as he pulled up her to him.

There was no avoiding his intent green eyes as he pulled her exposed body up to him in a sitting position upon his lap, his warm inviting hands, cupping each side of her face. She could feel her body stretching, giving way to accommodate him as he opened her. The invasion only stopping once she was filled completely by him. There was no movement that followed, they simply remained staring intently into one another's eyes. The only noise, a small sound, resembling a whimper, escaped from between her glistening lips. Amelia felt her body reaching a point of losing control for the first time in so very long. She marveled at his handsome features as their faces rested just millimeters apart, his warm breathe upon her flesh caused a quiver to ripple through her body. She sat atop of him shamelessly, as if their bodies were old friends who had been reunited. Without thought as if she were on autopilot, Amelia wrapped her legs around his lower back, and draped her arms loosely over his shoulders. Her fingers joining at the base of his neck interlocking tightly as if she never intended to let go.

He drew her face to his, the warmth of their mouths meeting, hungrily yearning for one another. Slipping his tongue between her moist lips he parted them, filling her, as they bloomed open for him just as her other lips had seconds prior. The wetness and warmth of her mouth coating his tongue with the taste of her, the taste consumed his senses. Mike moved more vigorously as if he were lapping up a sweet nectar. The assault was loving, sweet, yet full of demand, and urgency. They continued the fevered kisses meeting and retreating as if they were making love.

Amelia felt her body clench around him and her wetness spill over his firm shaft like a waterfall tumbling from the cliff side. The visions of what was to come filled Mikes mind, and his body pulsated in response to the breathtaking images of them tangled together, glistening in the glow of their fevered endeavors. A low primal groan spilled into her. As if the same visions were playing within her own mind, her own sounds of pleasure vibrated through him, the actions almost in unison.

Her lips protested as his mouth attempted to leave hers, she sucked gently on his lower lip before allowing him to finally break free. Their eyes once again locked intently as they sat completely still, searching the depths of one another's souls. The faint sound of birds chirping outside the open doors which led to her bedroom balcony, provided a sweet symphony as the hues of the sunset began to silhouette around them.

Mike's hands traveled her as if the path were well-known, stopping to caress the nape of her neck, before continuing down finding the soft roundness they desired. He breathed in deeply as he felt her already protruding nipples. Glancing down to drink her image in he could see them standing pert as if they were beckoning his mouth to come to them. Make love to them.

Amelia let out a gasp as she felt him gently pulling her into the warmth and moistness of his mouth, his tongue flicked her teasingly, the motion causing her body to almost buck in response. Her mind swirled as she felt him grasp the pert roundness between his teeth biting her just hard enough to send a shiver through her body. Amelia could feel her own wetness once again gushing around him. The tantalizing tingles coursed through her as he paid homage to her body. She lay her head on his shoulder, her cheek feeling the dampness that had formed on his skin. The musky masculine perfume of him swirled around in her senses only heightening the building sensations. Her hands moved upward, the pads of her fingers tangling themselves in his hair, raising her head from his shoulder she watched as he continued suckling her. The sight was erotic to her.

Their eyes met once again as he raised his head from her, Amelia could feel the fullness and knew her skin was pink where he had just been. "Christ you are perfect," he muttered before their lips brushed together once more the sensation building more feverishly. She felt her body plummeting, into a sea of tranquility as he laid her back gently on the bed and began to move within her. His arrival deep into her and retreats from her building like a tide sweeping onto the shore. She could feel her body being swept away, tussled about. Looking into his green eyes she could see he was being swept away as well, carried to the same place she was, a special place where the pleasures they so desperately sought from one another could be fulfilled. Withering underneath him already, yet knowing the journey he was leading them on was going to be slow and exquisite. Amelia looked intently into his eyes once more, surrendering her very being over to his, to ensure the journey no matter how long it might be, would be traveled together.

Laying on her side nestled into his body Amelia smiled as his green eyes gleamed back at her. The moon light illuminated the room, cascading around them causing their bodies to glisten. She felt sated and for the first time in what seemed an eternity, Amelia Tate no longer felt empty or lonely.

Mike lay on his side almost in a trance, mesmerized by her blue eyes which twinkled back at him. She had felt exquisite just as he had always known she would, perhaps from the first time they had met many years ago. He recalled his callous response to Clay's words about Aiden being young dumb and in love all when they sat in the chapel, what seemed so long ago. Mike knew he owed him an apology for thinking him to be a pussy whipped ass, because as he starred into Amelia Tate's crystal blue eyes he knew Janowitz never stood a chance in hell. Just like Aiden, Mike was tangled helplessly and for the first time in his life he offered a prayer up to the heavens, a prayer that unlike his predecessor he would never lose her.


	11. Chapter 11

{December 31, 1999 ~ New Year's Eve ~ Southern Cali}

Walking from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around him Mike let out a sigh of exasperation as his eyes narrowed in on the item that lay glaring back at him from Amelia's bed. The thought entered his mind that it was actually their bed now. Since his return from Northern Cali he had moved into her room and they had shared a bed every night. A slow smirk appeared on his face casting away the serious expression the item had brought to it. The time he had spent with her since his return had been the best in his entire life to date. They spent the days and nights wrapped up in one another, his smile grew at the thought of her withering underneath him. His bubble was burst though as the peered back at the article upon the bed. Mike knew he was going to have to draw a line in the sand. Picking up the article he made his way down to the lower level of the large dwelling, following the faint humming sound that drifted in the air. He smiled as he recognized her sweet voice.

"Babe we need to talk," Mike entered the kitchen that was almost as big as his house in Reno.

Amelia lifted her head to look above the refrigerator door, her smile beaming brightly in his direction, "What is it baby? Why the somber look?"

"This is not going to happen," He gave a scowl holding up the shirt, "Pink? This shirt has pink in it." Shaking his head as he continued, "No fuckin' way babe, not going to happen."

"It's not pink baby," She giggled walking towards him intentionally swaying her hips in a seductive manner, "it's salmon there is a _huge _difference. Plus it's just a hint of salmon."

"Huge?" He chuckled at her, "Hint?"

"_Huge_," Amelia spread her arms far apart indicating just how huge she was talking about as she laughed, mouthing the word "hint "silently. She pouted at him after finishing the words.

Shaking his head he mouthed the words "No" as she stood before him. Truthfully though he felt like putty in her hands. The famous pouty look she had on her face, the look, one of many that he found sexy as hell. The look was breaking down his resolve about the _hint of pink_. He really didn't think pink belonged near him. _Damn it what would my brothers say?_ He stood contemplating a time when pink aka salmon might be acceptable. He could feel himself growing stiff under the towel as an image of Amelia in a pink lace thong entered his mind. Pink lace thong with her sweet pussy of other side, suddenly pink was becoming his favorite color.

"Babe, if you don't stop looking at me like," He paused allowing his eyes to roam her body, "I can promise you we won't be making it to that party."

"Save it for after the party, biker boy," Amelia spoke the words teasingly as she rubbed her body up against his.

The shirt in question dropped to the floor as Mike reached out pulling her into him. His hands instinctively ran up her tight short skirt, up the smooth satin surface of her upper thighs until they found the cheeks of her perfectly shaped ass. Squeezing gently he pulled her even closer. Always considering himself a guy that thought ahead, he surveyed the contents on top of the informal table that stood close by. Satisfied that nothing of monetary value would get broken in hast, he began nudging her in its direction. His hands still planted firmly on her ass.

"How about we have some now and later?" He smiled at her playfully as the destination in sight became closer.

"Don't mind me you two," Marie chimed out as she entered the kitchen with a sack full of groceries.

Amelia blushed as she attempted to wiggle from Mike's tight hold on her derriere, "Marie, I thought you were gone to market for a while."

Smoothing out her short skirt that was riding up revealing her skimpy thong. She attempted to smile innocently as if nothing was occurring.

"Obviously," Marie looked at the couple arching her brow when her eyes came to gaze upon the towel the young man was wearing.

"Err, I'll just go get some clothes on," Mike picked up the shirt before he turned heading swiftly up the stairs feeling as though he were a teenager that had just been caught by the parents.

"Mike, if you don't wear the hint of Salmon at least wear a color that is not black, you aren't an undertaker for Christ sake," Amelia called after him.

Mike paused half way up the stairs an almost eerie smirk crossing his face as the thought that he really was almost like an undertaker at times. _Perhaps more like the grim reaper,_ the vision of the last man he had sent to the other side flashing through his mind. He looked back in the direction of the kitchen wondering what she would think of him if she knew the truth. Sighing heavily he hoped she never found out the ugly truth. He pieced together from the talks they had, had that she had left Janowitz over his bloody hands. Mike knew that the amount of blood on his brother's hands, didn't even compare to the amount on his. He could wash his hands for the rest of his life, and never would they be free from the red stain.

As he continued up the stairs into the bedroom he shared with Amelia, he thought about how different he was when around her. It had been that way from the beginning, she made him laugh, and open up in a way that he never had before. When he was here, with her in this place, Mike knew he was a totally a different person than he had ever been. More and more his life was becoming a double image. The harsh MC enforcer and then with her it was as if he was any other 25 year old guy, in love with his girl. _In love, _he only thought the words never daring to allow them to be spoken out loud. He didn't want to rush her, but he had known since the evening of his return from Northern Cali in October that he loved her. Maybe even before that_. Yeah_, he thought to himself _even before that_.

It wasn't the fact that they had actually consummated their relationship the evening that he had from Northern Cali. Taking the turn from platonic to two people who enjoyed one another's bodies immensely, that wasn't what had caused him to fall in love with her. It was everything else, the way her blue eyes sparkled at him, the way the breeze caught her hair as she walked long the sandy shore, the way her smile lit up the entire room when she entered. How she made him feel as if he belonged. Mike had always thought that the MC had filled the belonging void for him, but after being around Amelia he realized why the road had called him almost a year ago. The road had beckoned him not for the freedom, as he had originally thought, but for her. She had been what he was looking for all along.

* * *

Standing watching him leave Amelia turned to face Marie and both ladies burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"The shirt?" Marie inquired once her laughing had ceased enough to speak.

"Yes, the shirt," Amelia giggled back at her, "Do you think he will wear it, I really think the color would look nice on him." She walked over to the counter close to Marie jumping up on it.

Marie looked in the direction where the young man had vanished just moments prior. She had been back under the same roof with the Amelia, who she considered more extended family than an employer, since September. Marie smiled as she looked at her sitting on the counter, her favorite place to be when she was working in the kitchen.

She had wanted to come from Charming immediately upon her return, but Amelia had been concerned that an abrupt departure might raise eyebrows. Amelia didn't want anyone suspecting she was back, especially Aiden Janowitz. Originally Marie had thought it foolish to hide herself form him, and had intended to tell her just that when she arrived. There was no secret Aiden still carried a torch for Amelia that could light up most of the perimeter around Charming it was so bright. She had always hoped they would get back together.

When she had arrived and met the young man in Amelia's company, she had decided to not mention her opinion or Aiden. She liked him a great deal, always had. Almost feeling a certain loyalty to him in regards of his love for Amelia. After sitting back and watching Mike and Amelia though, she decided to never mention the torch. Deciding perhaps it should be allowed to be extinguished once and for all.

As much as she had been a cheerleader for Aiden Janowitz. There was no denying that Mike brought a level of constant happiness to Amelia's life that Aiden had never been able to accomplish. Despite their ages, their love had been strong and real. It had also been extremely turbulent from the beginning. Amelia had often been flung around by the turbulence especially towards the end. Jealousy had been a huge issue for Aiden, Marie knew, having over heard the heated discussions that took place when he barred her from Teller-Morrow.

While Mike was from same MC background, he seemed to have a firmer grasp on keeping "The life" and his time with Amelia separated. It balanced everything out in a way. Perhaps it was the fact they were so far from Charming that he was able to achieve separation, but when they were together he doted on her. Amelia was the only thing he focused on. He seemed perfectly content to live in her world, more importantly was the love she knew he felt for Amelia. Love that hadn't been voiced but Marie wasn't so old that she had forgotten the look a man had when he was smitten. There was no doubt in her mind that Mike Calhoun was just that, smitten.

* * *

"Hey man," Craig spoke the words as he approached Mike at bar set up around the pool that was filled with floating candles and flowers, "Great shirt."

Mike turned looking at Craig's outstretched hand grasping it with his opposite hand that was beer bottle free. _Fucking pussy whipped I am wearing a hint of salmon. _

"You and Adam thought any about our talk couple weeks back?" Mike questioned as he casually raised the dark bottle to his mouth taking a large pull from it.

"We have," Craig nodded as he replied following Mike a few steps away from the main traffic area so they could talk a little more privately, "Man, your sure you can circulate that kind of volume and keep our asses covered?"

"All we need to agree upon are the profit percentages and I have the rest covered," Mike shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner as if he were talking about a cake walk. Compared to many of the situations he had found himself in, running drugs and providing the muscle to keep them all safe was a cake walk. A cake walk with a huge profit margin.

"Dude, we aren't greedy, shit isn't even about the money to Adam. That little fucker is like Amelia, destine for inherited riches." Craig raised his own beer bottle to his lips.

"What's not about the money," Adam inquired as he approached gripping Mikes hand just as his lifelong friend just had.

Adam didn't normally trust many people who were as he called them, "outsiders", meaning people that hadn't grown up around them. Hell, he didn't really trust too many of those phony bastards either. Craig had always been there, they had been friends since they were young boys. That Craig liked Mike said a lot to Adam, so when he approached them about the exceptional smoke his girlfriend Amelia always seemed to have. They listened intently to his idea for expanding their recreational hobby into a larger entrepreneur business arrangement.

"Your little green thumb endeavors," Mike chuckled heartily.

He was a geek hidden under his Cali boy good lucks. A geek nonetheless, Mike thought as he continued to laugh. The smoke he grew was phenomenal, better than anything he had ever had. One of the many nights they had shared after her attack, Amelia had brought out one of decorative bongs. Mr. Green Thumbs herb had laid him on his ass. If he had not already been moved into the spare bedroom at her house, he would have been staying over that night. The shit had damn near rendered him incapacitated. Embarrassingly so after ignoring Amelia's warnings to take it easy with "this stuff." There was no doubt about it geek boys herb was going to make them some serious cash.

"I am good with the three way split," Adam replied, "We each kick a small percent back for the operational and protection expenses."

"I know you said you have several connections in that department," Adam interjected, "I got a couple of friends that are well trained and looking for work."

Mike nodded, "Are they reliable? I don't deal with amateur bullshit."

"Yeah, they are reliable and loyal ex-military guys," Craig responded, "What about your connections? Are they bikers?"

"Fuck no," Mike responded curtly, "Northern Cali MC doesn't really subscribe to this kind of way of making a living. Plus that life never collides with my life here. These guys are some connections I made in Nevada." A stern look graced his already serious expression, "It's very important to me, these people know nothing about me," He looked around the large intimate crowd of at least 200, "I am just another Southern Cali beach boy fuck up. I won't have that life causing unnecessary danger for any of us," He paused looking out on the dance floor were Amelia was enjoying herself with several girls her age. "Especially her."

"We understand, man," Adam and Craig responded simultaneously as they watched Amelia whose carefree laughter filled the air.

"Very well then," Mike smirked, "Let's get this party started," Tipping his beer bottle towards theirs. "To the future."

"To the future," Both men spoke the words back followed by the clanking of their bottles.

* * *

She could feel the beads of perspiration on her flesh as she danced with a group of girls on the other side of the pool. She glanced over from time to time her eyes catching Mikes gaze upon her. Each time their eyes met Amelia could feel her heart skip a tiny beat, he had that effect. She knew he was dangerous for her, part of the life that she had run from. Despite the fact he was part of the SAMCRO MC, just like Aiden, a coincidence she still couldn't wrap her mind around after all these months. She somehow felt safer with him and unafraid. The MC didn't pose the threat it had with Aiden. Amelia really felt Mike being so far south in the beach area she now called home had been kismet. He had after all saved her life.

Amelia knew she was allowing some of the very things she had left Aiden for to be acceptable in her life now. There had many nights in the beginning she lay awake with pangs of guilt over the fact she was falling for Mike. Even though they had only been involved intimately since his return from Northern Cali in October, Amelia couldn't deny her attraction for him prior to that time. Sex hadn't brought those feelings to the surface, those feeling had been on the surface for many months. Thinking back to their chance meeting in the TM parking lot, what seemed a life time ago. Amelia couldn't deny the butterflies she had felt looking into his eyes that day. She knew she still loved Aiden, perhaps she always would, but with Mike she was a different person. They were a different type of couple. He didn't allow his MC involvement to bleed over into their day to day world as Aiden had. Sure he left her sometimes for a few weeks at a time, but he always returned. When he returned he hung his cut in the closet and it never saw the light of day again until he was called upon once more.

Mike hadn't really explained to Amelia what he did, she didn't ask him. Plus she already knew what he did. Tara had blurted out his "sorted" ways as she called them that night so long ago in the cabin kitchen. It didn't matter to Amelia. Again she knew that perhaps that made her a cold hearted bitch where Aiden was concerned. They had fallen in love at the wrong time. Star crossed from the very beginning she thought as she looked up at the clear sky. The stars flickering in response as if they were agreeing. Amelia knew she couldn't allow her mind to remain where it was. Pushing the thoughts of Aiden to the back and closing the door, a practice she had grown accustom to years ago to preserve her sanity. She listened as the music changed tempos the song now playing slow, watching as her group dissipated.

His strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into his solid chest. A sensual smile overtook her features, as she turned facing the man whose strong arms were around her. Butterflies, like the ones that had just thought of, fluttered in her chest as his green eyes searched her blue ones. Feeling her body being pulled even closer into his, they swayed to the music in unison.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Mike brushed a strand of hair from Amelia's face.

"Umm…" Amelia allowed her voice to trail off as if she were pondering whether he had told her that lately of not. Her face glowed from his loving gaze. There was really no reason to ponder the question other than to teasingly play with him. He told numerous times a day how beautiful she was.

"You are," He leaned in closer brushing his lips against hers gently.

Just as their lips touched the clock chimed and people began cheering in a new year. Amelia pulled back tilting her head slightly looking into his deep green eyes. Inhaling deeply the smell of him filled her senses. The smell was more intoxicating to her than any drug could be.

"Happy New Year, baby." Amelia whispered against his lips.

"You know, Amelia," Mike brushed her lips again before continuing, "I think this is going to be a very Happy New Year."

Playfully he reached down picking her up, her long spindly legs immediately finding there resting spot around his waist. Ignoring those around them as if they were the only people in existence their mouths met again.

"Baby," Mike whispered huskily as he pulled his reluctant lips away from her, "I love you."

Amelia looked into his green eyes. She knew how she felt, and she knew he cared but the words he had just spoken. The words took her completely off guard. She searched his expression unsure if she had heard him correctly with all the noise surrounding them.

"What?" She blinked at him stunned.

Mike could only star back at her, he hadn't intended for the words to slip out. They just did and now there they were out on the table. He looked into her blue eyes which appeared both elated and stunned. He could understand, he had spoken the words and they left him stunned as well. Leaning his forehead against hers he repeated the words, "I love you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she pulled herself closer to him as his already secure arms tightened around her.

"I love you," Amelia replied in a barely audible whisper.

Unable to contain it any longer a huge smile broke across Mikes face and as he held her in his arms, he knew that life would never be more perfect for him as it was in that very moment.

{February 14, 2000}

It wasn't unusual for the Southern Cali weather to be 68 – 70 degrees even in the January and February, in Amelia's opinion it was one of the things that made the area such a paradise. The sun, to her seemed to keep life infused not only in the lavish landscape but in the people as well. When they woke to find the day made for lovers an unseasonably warm 75 degrees, Mike had suggested they take the bike. They were on their way to a desolate location where his crew was due to meet to try out some newly acquired weapons. Even though his new business dealings had only been running for a month, the profits were already soaring in. Amelia had been astonished at the first duffle bag of cash the three men had dumped on the living room floor of the cathedral. The word was getting around on the streets fast. There had been a minor complication a week back that had to be clarified, but it wasn't anything Mike or his team couldn't handle.

Amelia hugged him tighter as she felt the speed pick up, she still enjoyed riding on the back of a bike as much as she had the first time with Aiden. To her it was an incredible rush. A sense of freedom to move at such high speed with nothing around you but the air you breathed. Breathing in the refreshing air deeply, she smelled the mixture of Mike and the body wash from the shower they had shared hours earlier. No smell of leather was intermingled. The cut was where it always remained when he was in the area. In the back of the closet in their room stashed away from sight.

Mike enjoyed the wind whipping through his hair as he hit the throttle of the bike. Even though he refused to allow Amelia on the bike without a helmet, he hated the confinement. Only donning the metal on his head when he was on the road for many hours at a time. He knew many thought this was foolish, but he never felt unsafe doing it. While riding without his helmet felt nautral to him, riding without his cut still made him feel awkward. Truthfully he felt almost naked on the bike without it.

The cut though went into hiding the minute the sign for the Laguna exit appeared. It didn't reappear until he crossed that exit to take care of whatever club business beckoned him away. He knew his actions if ever found out, would be considered unacceptable by the club. Even for a Nomad. Most of them wore the leather with pride at all times. It wasn't that he didn't respect what the leather meant, or not love the brotherhood. It was her. She wasn't cut for the life, and he had known that years ago. Pulling a beautiful creature like her into it was wrong. Amelia was so full of hope and an almost peter pan never grow old innocence it would be haphazard on his part. She hadn't demanded the separation, he created it. Mike was finding out more and more his priorities were changing.

His love for the brotherhood was changing. He fought desperately to keep her separated from the life. Not because he was a jealous like pretty boy had been, he could in all ways send the message to others about what was his. He kept her separated, to keep her protected. The life was grueling and he had seen it take its toll on many souls that weren't prepared for what they had signed up for. As long as life coursed through him, Mike never intended for Amelia to be a victim of "the life".

Mike had sat her down shortly after the New Year and explained his entrepreneur endeavors with Adam and Craig. Business that was to have zero MC involvement. The only people in the area who knew he was part of SAMCRO in the area, were Adam and Craig. Well and Marie. All had given their word to keep it under wraps. Amelia had asked about some of the men, she had seen come around from Mikes past. Men who were helping to keep everything nice and tidy. He had only explained to her that they were not part of any MC, and were contacts he had made during some side business dealings in Nevada. While he didn't feel it was necessary to disclose all his sins to her, because he knew many she would find appalling. Mike did feel she had a right to know about what he was doing now, because what he was doing now would be his future. Since Amelia was his future as well, he had to be honest with her. He was surprised she had been so accepting of his business venture with her friends. Mike smirked as he thought about her only question, _"Does this mean I continue to get my smoke for free?" _He had assured her they could come to some sort of business arrangement.

Pulling up beside the fancy sports car he knew belonged to Adam, Mike killed the engine of his Harley. Stepping off the bike, he reached his arm out for Amelia. Once she stood before him he pulled her into a deep kiss. He knew he could kiss her forever. Mike had spent just as many hours with her in his arms making out like teenagers, as they had in bed making love. _You're pussy whipped, that's why. _

Nodding at the men waiting for him he walked over to the weapons they had laid out. Weapons he had obtained from another connection in Nevada. His time with Nicky the SAMREN President was paying off. While Nicky was a loyal club member, he had a lot of illegal business on the side that the club knew nothing about. He had told Mike it was the only way a man could make real bank that was all his own. Mike had become privy to the information because he had been the person to handle any shit that dropped on the doorstep. Not only had it expanded his horizons and pocket book a little more than what the normal MC would have, it had left him with a number of connections that were loyal to him. People he had done favors for. Connections that were not MC affiliated.

"Ok, well let's try these new toys out," Mike called over to the men standing close by.

Amelia rolled her eyes, _Men and their toys, _she thought as she walked away to sit under a tree close by.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mike called after her.

"I am going to sit under the tree and watch," She looked back at him.

"No, baby come here," Mike pointed his finger at her curling it towards him indicating she needed to come back over.

"What?" Amelia looked at him a questioning look on her face."

"I am going to teach you how to shoot a gun," Mike picked up a smaller weapon loading it as he spoke.

"Teach me how to shoot?" Amelia looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Don't give me the, _are you crazy look,_" Mike look up her with a serious expression.

"Why do I need to learn to shoot?" Amelia stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot, "That's what I have you for, baby….. Protection." She cooed the last words at him.

Inhaling deeply, drinking in her sexy gestures, Mike thought momentarily about pulling her into an area where the bushes would hide them from the group. Shaking his head as if to clear the thought he smirked at her mischievously.

"Babe, I need to know you can take care of yourself," Mike paused lowering his voice, "If you don't stop that sexy hand on hip thing I am going to have to pull you over to the bushes."

"You wouldn't dare!" Amelia shrieked.

"Babe, you need to face the three facts here," Mike paused whispering in her ear, "One, My mind is demented. Two, I am a pervert. Three, if you add one and two it equals the most important fact. I certainly would pull you over to the bushes, and do sinful things to that sensuous body of yours."

"Bastard," Amelia glared at him attempting to control her laughter.

"Is that a yes you are going to learn to shoot," Mike gave her sly smirk, "Or are we hitting the bushes."

Stomping off in the direction of the others Amelia supposed she would be learning to shoot a damn gun today. A mischievous smirk crossed her own lips as she thought about how a romp in the bushes might not be a bad alternative either. _Wonder if I can have both …_the words swirled around in her mind.

{Later that evening, Laguna Cathedral}

Amelia sat on the large chaise lounge that was facing the glorious sunset. The beautiful colors painted the night sky just as it did most evenings. Still as many times as she watched it, she never grew tired of the breathtaking occurrence. The night was cool and crisp but Mike had started a fire in the outdoor pit close by. He had also wrapped a blanket around both of them, as she leaned against his warm muscular chest, she was extremely content. Amelia knew a blizzard could be swarming around them at the moment and she wouldn't notice.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Amelia" Mike reached in the pocket of his jeans pulling out a small box wrapped in red paper with a neat bow on top dropping it in her lap.

Amelia blushed as she looked at the box in her lap, "I thought we said no gifts?"

"What? I can't change my mind?" Mike kissed the back of her neck as he finished words.

"Still it's not fair," Amelia pouted for a moment the surge of electricity from his lips hard to ignore.

"Not fair?" Mike let out a loud burst of laughter, "What's not fair baby?"

"You not letting me get you a gift," She turned around slightly a grin on her face.

"Baby, that's because I have everything I could ever want right here in my arms," He pulled her in closer his lips once again returning to the nape of her neck.

"How did you get to be such a romantic?" Amelia breathed in slowly the familiar feeling of being swept away stirring, "I never figured you for the type."

"I met this girl," Mike responded his voice jovial, "She is so incredible, lights up a room with just a smile, and she is an animal in the bedroom, Jesus Christ."

Amelia pulled away turning her body completely to look at him.

"I think you would like her," He pulled her back into him, "I know I do…" His voice trailed off as his lips continued brushing against her.

"She sounds pretty special," Amelia looked down at the small red box.

"She is….. very special," He spoke the words between his kisses.

Slowly she opened the elaboratly wrapped small box without ripping the red paper. Once the wrapping was removed, Amelia found herself starring at velvety box. She recognized the pale blue color from one of the elegant jewelry stores in the area. Cracking it open she glared dumbfounded as the last prisms of the setting sun caught the contents of the box causing it to gleam.

"Oh my God…. " Amelia shifted her position in his lap so she could face him completely.

"This girl," Mike's eyes locked with her blue ones before continuing, "She is so special, I want to marry her." He paused for a moment, "When she is ready of course, but I want her to know I am in this for the long haul."

Peering down at the ring she could feel her heart pounding and breathe quickening. She looked back up into his eyes, his serious eyes.

"Are you sure?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"Baby, I have been sure for a long time." Mike smiled gently, "The question is are you sure? Listen, I don't want to rush you, wear the ring, and give me an answer when you feel you have one. I love you. I am not going anywhere. I have been trying to keep things at a slow steady pace," Mike inhaled deeply, "Baby, with you it's so hard. You are the one thing that is good in my life."

"I love you," Amelia reached up touching his cheek, "But…."

"But?" Mike spoke the words patiently, "I know I am not good enough for you, I know that. I have done things, horrible things, I am not a good person. With you though, Amelia, I am a better person. You silence this noise in me, and I would never hurt you. I would die before I ever allowed anything or anyone to hurt you."

Amelia reached up placing her finger over lips, "Baby, I know you would never hurt me," She brushed her lips against his before continuing, "I know, Mike. I know who you are, but baby you are good also."

"What do you mean?" Mike spoke the words a nervousness rising in him.

"I know about the murders in Charming," Amelia looked into his green eyes, "Baby, I know what you do for the club."

"Christ," Mike ran his fingers nervously through his hair, "How did you find out?"

"Tara, Jax's girlfriend, she told me," Amelia answered softly.

"Tara?" Mike inquired, recalling Teller being with a woman the last time he was in Charming. He didn't think her name was Tara though.

"Yes, she told me the night… the night I left Aiden." Amelia bowed her head the large sparkling diamond stared back up at her from the box.

Mike reached down bringing her face up so he could look into her eyes, "Is it him? Do you still love him, Amelia?"

"Yes, but how I feel about him has changed." She shifted in his lap desperately trying to find the right words. "I know in my heart I love you, Mike, more than anything." Amelia peered in his eyes before speaking the next words, "I was attracted to you that first time we met at the TM…"

A smile of relief broke across at the last sentences she spoke, "We don't have to rush anything, baby." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, "I just want you to know I love you, I want you, and I will wait even if it takes forever. I … I …" Almost finding himself choking on the last words he felt exposed for the first time in his life.

"What is it baby?" Amelia placed her hands on the sides of his face before lowering her lips to his.

"I .. I .. am lost in you baby." Mike closed his eyes before finishing the last words.

"Yes," Amelia brushed her lips against his as she spoke the words.

"Yes, I am lost in you." Mike repeated the words back thinking she was agreeing with him.

"No, baby," Amelia whispered, "Yes, I will marry you," Kissing him gently before continuing, "I love you."

His body relaxed as the relief flushed over him from the words she spoke. The words he had so longed to hear she had spoken in a delicate whisper, but still strong and confident. _Christ I love her, _he thought, _I love her laugh, her smile, her light. _Mike knew the revelation going on inside of his head was not new, news, but old news he was well off. He had been aware from very early on she was different than anyone he had ever met before. Even though they had only been together a short time he knew she had already saved him in so many ways. He knew she would argue that it was he that saved her on the beach that night. Mike knew though she had definitely saved him, had pushed the darkness at bay. For the first time in his entire life he could see light.

As she lay in his arms, the evening breeze dancing around them. He realized waiting for her response had been the scariest moment of his life. He let out a soft chuckle at the thought, knowing he had stood against some mean mother fuckers. None of them as scary as the moment that had just passed. He wasn't scared of making a mistake by marrying her or giving her the ring. Mike had been terrified of a single two letter word, "no". Burying his head into her silky hair he inhaled deeply, "I love you," were the only words he could utter.


End file.
